Heaven Sent 2
by Moonlite 880
Summary: Join Yami, Yugi, and their friends in an adventure to stop Yugi's previous stalker and kidnapper from getting to her again in this second installment of my story Heaven Sent. Brian has come back with friends in the hopes of taking Yugi away from her happy life. Female Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is the second installment of Heaven Sent. This story follows my own storyline with a female Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. I in no way own Yugioh or the characters in it. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave me a review if you have any critiques or if you like it. This is the first time I am writing in a little while and I am a little rusty.

* * *

"Yami, are you ready to go yet?" Yugi called up the stairs. She and Yami had moved into a small house together not long after leaving school. She was happy with the house because it was close to both her and Yami's jobs. When the two of them were in the last semester at school their friend Kaiba had approached Yami asking him to join his company. Yami now worked for Kaiba Corp as a game tester and programmer while Yugi worked at the museum Yami had proposed to her at. Her grandfather had retired from the museum in order to run his game shop.

"Yeah I'm coming," Yami called back from the master bedroom. Yugi sighed as she sat on the bottom step of the stairs to wait for Yami. She hadn't told him where they were going for dinner and he was trying to find something to wear. She looked up at the wall beside her and smiled when she spotted the picture of her and Yami at their engagement party in the museum. The two of them were standing in front of the large doors that Yami had made for her picturing their lives. After the party the doors had been removed from the museum and moved into their new home. It was now the focal point of the sitting room.

The next picture on the wall was of all of their friends surrounding them with the door. Their friends had all been extremely supportive of them moving into their new house. With the threat of Yugi's stalker no longer hanging over their heads life had gone back to normal. The other picture on the wall were of Yugi and Yami with their friends over the past few months.

The sound of Yami's shoes on the stairs pulled Yugi from her memories and she looked up to see Yami walking down the stairs clasping his watch that Kaiba had given him for graduation around his wrist. She smiled happily at him and he returned the smile.

"Are you ready to go now?" Yugi asked, pretending to be annoyed and placing her hands on her hips and looking up at Yami in a patronizing way.

"Yes little one I am ready," He replied with a chuckle putting his arms around Yugi when he reached her. She smiled up at him and shuffled closer to hug him tighter.

After a quick hug the two of them broke apart and Yugi excitedly grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him out of the door and to the car. Yami being the gentleman he is opened the door for Yugi and shut it behind her before making his way to the driver's seat.

The two of them sat in the car silently looking forward waiting. Finally Yami turned to Yugi and asked, "So, little one, you got me into the car now where are we going?"

Yugi laughed, "Of course sorry. How about you start driving toward the next town over and I give you instructions from there."

"Okay, you're the boss," Yami said as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

An hour later Yami was getting confused. They had entered a wooded area and it seemed as if they were only going deeper into the woods. Eventually a small open area appeared with a building in the middle of it. Yami pulled the car into a spot outside of the small building. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and Yami looked at her questioningly. Yugi just smiled back and got out of the car. It was still early afternoon and the parking lot had very few cars. Yami looked around at the large field around the building. It looked like there was a picnic area and some games set up further into the clearing.

Yugi ran around the car to Yami and grabbed his hand. She smiled up at him when he looked at her but did not say anything about where they were. She didn't want to give away anything about the place even though she saw the slight concern on his face. She knew that as soon as they stepped inside the building he would no longer worry.

She pulled him into the building and watched as his eyes widened. Directly inside the room was a large pool table where several large muscular men were playing. The room was rather dim and looked like a biker bar. Yugi dragged Yami further into the bar and pointed to one of the pictures on the wall. Yami read one of the nameplates before smiling down at Yugi.

"How did you find this place?" Yami asked.

"Joe and I went to a festival and these people had a truck there selling food. We decided we would come here and we thought it was so cool," Yugi said smiling as she looked at the pictures on the wall. All of the pictures depicted the family that owned the bar at special events that were held on the property. There were also news clippings posted about the bar and surrounding are. It was strange that such a small place out in the middle of nowhere could be so family oriented and have so much coverage by the local news.

Eventually the two of them found a small table in the corner away from the bar where they could watch the other patrons of the bar. There were a few people sitting at the bar but the waitress saw them and made her way happily over to the couple.

"Here's a menu for the two of you. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Just a Pepsi please," Yugi said after Yami had ordered himself a small beer. They sat and talked until the waitress returned with their drinks. Yugi had explained to Yami while the waitress was gone that she had come here to eat the wings and he had agreed to try them.

It wasn't long before the wings arrived and to Yami's surprise he absolutely loved them. They chatted as they ate the wings. The night was perfect.

A few hours later Yami pulled the car into the driveway of their home and sighed. Their date had turned out very well. He was not sure what to think when Yugi said that she wanted to take him somewhere and he felt even more concerned when they pulled up to the building in the woods. Now that he had experience the bar he was more than willing to go back. They had the best wings he had ever had. Looking over he realized that Yugi had fallen asleep on the ride home and was asleep in the passenger seat.

"Yugi, it's time to get up little one," Yami cooed as he attempted to lightly shake Yugi awake so they could walk into the house.

"Five more minutes Grandpa," Yugi mumbled lightly slapping Yami's hand away and curling up more in the uncomfortable passenger seat. Yami smiled at his fiancé and got out of the car coming around to open the door to the passenger side. He picked Yugi up and carefully made his way into the house and into their shared bedroom. That night the two young people slept peacefully in the comfort of each other's arms not knowing that when they woke up in the morning, their lives were going to be turned upside down.

* * *

"Yugi have you seen my car keys," Yami called from the bedroom. Yugi leaned out of the kitchen to look up the stairs and called, "Last I saw them they were on your dresser."

A few seconds later Yugi could hear a loud cry of victory as Yami ran down the stairs now carrying his car keys. "What would I ever do without you," Yami said wrapping his arms around his fiancé and giving her a light kiss as thank you.

"You would be late for work," Yugi replied with a small smile, "Now you need to get going before Kaiba gets mad that you aren't there already."

"Right, see you after work," Yami called rushing to the front door. He quickly opens the door and turns to run out when he notices a man standing on the front porch

The man blinks at Yami in surprise for a moment before lowering his hand and asking, "Is this where a Mr. Yami and Miss. Yugi live?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Who are you?" Yami asks completely forgetting that he was in a rush to get to work.

"My name is Sargent Moore. I am the officer overseeing Miss. Yugi's case," The police officer explains, "Would you have a moment that I could sit down with you and Miss. Yogi to discuss some things?"

"Of course, please come in," Yami exclaimed quickly moving out of the way for the officer to come in. He shows the police officer into the kitchen where Yugi is still putting away dishes from breakfast.

"Yami what are you doing? I thought you were going to be late for work," Yugi asks before turning around.

She notices the police officer standing in the entrance way to the kitchen with Yami and quickly apologizes, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize we had company. Can I get you something to drink?"

Sargent Moore declines the refreshments and soon everyone is seated around the small table in the kitchen, "I have come here to inform you that Brian is still in jail and will remain in jail without parole for the next ten years." He explains.

Yami and Yugi look to each other in confusion, "Yes, we were made aware of that when we won the case against him," Yami stated. He was holding Yugi's hand. Why would the officer have come all the way to their house just to tell them something they were told by their lawyer and the judge at the end of the trial.

"Yes well it seems that some people in the area have gone missing and we were worried that it might be a copy-cat. We are currently looking into some of the people who have gone to visit Brian over the past few months in jail as well as the people he contacted during his phone calls. We do not want to alarm you, but we are worried for Yugi's safety. It is possible that these kidnapping could be a copycat practicing for a time in which they could go after Miss. Yugi. All of the people who have been kidnapped have similar features to Yugi," The Sargent explained.

"Thank you for letting us know," Yami said with a concerned smile. He could feel Yugi's hand shaking in his and had squeezed it to calm her. The Sargent got up from the kitchen and started to make his leave.

"We will be posting an officer outside your house until the kidnap victims and the one responsible for the kidnapping are found," Sargent Moore explained turning back to the couple.

"Thank you, we appreciate it," Yami said also standing and walking the man to the door. Once he saw the officer out of the house, he pulled out his phone and called his boss.

"You know I don't approve of my employees using my personal line to call out of work," Kaiba's irritated voice range over the phone.

"I know and I'm sorry but Yugi is in no condition to be left alone right now," Yami explained, "There is someone out there copying Brian and I don't want Yugi alone." With a sigh Kaiba agreed that it would be best to have someone at home with Yugi.

After the phone call Yami walked back into the kitchen where he found Yugi staring into her cup of coffee.

"Don't worry little one, I am sure the police will be able to find the copy-cat soon," Yami said placing his arm around his lover's shoulders and pulling Yugi toward him.

"I know I'm just worried that nowhere in the world will be safe, and I can't imagine what those other people are going through right now. I hope they will all be okay," Yugi said referring to the people who had gone missing recently.

"Leave it to you Little One to be worried about someone else's safety when you might also be a target," Yami replied shaking his head before adding, "You know I think we should get a security system for the house. It would make me feel a lot better at night and when I'm not here."

Yugi looked up at Yami with a thoughtful expression, "I think that might be a good idea. I think I will be able to sleep better at night knowing that no one can break in."

"That settles it, we should go to the store now then so I can get the thing installed before tonight. I don't want to take any chances with you," Yami said kissing Yugi's forehead and standing up. Yugi quickly followed him grabbing her wallet while Yami grabbed the keys to the car and they headed out the door. On their way down the driveway in the car, a police officer that had been stationed outside of their house got out of his car and waved them down.

"Where are the two of you going?" He asked.

"We wanted to get a security system for the house. We shouldn't be gone more than an hour," Yami assured the man.

"Alright happy shopping," the police officer replied with a wave and a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay I think that's everything," Yami said later that night. He and Yugi were getting ready to go to bed but were checking the main control panel of the security system was working.

"Thank you Yami for installing it," Yugi said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist to show her what he was doing. When the screen suddenly turned blue and there was a small beep Yami smiled.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"That means that the system is working and turned on," Yami explained. The two of them watched as the screen lit up again and change to show all the different buttons that could go with it.

"There shouldn't be anything to worry about now," Yami said as he pulled Yugi into the room and flopped onto the bed face down. Yugi giggled at her fiancé's actions and calmly pulled the blankets on her side of the bed down and crawled under them.

"Have a good night Yami," Yugi said with a yawn as he turned off his bedside light and started to drift to sleep.

"Night Little One," Yami responded with his own yawn jumping up just enough that he could pull the blanket down. The two fell into a peaceful sleep believing that they would be safe now that they had the security system installed.

At 3 in the morning Yami's eyes snapped open. The alarm on their security system was blaring. Yugi jumped up into a sitting position not long after. Before Yugi could voice her concerns Yami was already up and running out of the room to see why the security system was going off. As he was passing through the doorway of their room, he grabbed a bat that he had leaning against the corner of the room just in case an intruder was in the house.

Yugi waited in the room as Yami slowly made his way through the dark halls of their house the deafening sound of the alarm blaring throughout the halls. He didn't want to turn on any lights in case that alerted any intruders to his location. As he stepped around the corner from the front entrance into the kitchen, he saw a figure dart through the back of the kitchen and into the attached laundry room. As Yami was about to chase after the dark figure the front door burst open and two men with guns entered the house.

"Police don't move," one of the men yelled. Yami instantly froze in his tracks dropping his raised bat at the same time. He had heard the door slam open and had turned with his bat raised to attack the unknown enemy.

"Yami please turn off the alarm and find Yugi, we will check the house," The uniformed police officers informed him once they identified him as one of the owners of the house.

"I saw someone run through the kitchen," Yami called over the screeching of the alarm, already running to the alarm in the entrance way. As soon as the blaring sound of the alarm was no longer ringing in their ears Yami was running up the stairs to check on Yugi in their shared room.

"Yami," Yugi exclaimed upon her fiancé reentering the room, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Yami smiled down at the young woman who had jumped from the bed and run across the room to check Yami for damage.

"Do not worry little one I am fine," Yami said with a small smile while rubbing Yugi's disheveled hair affectionately.

"What happened? I heard a loud bang downstairs and shouting," Yugi asked.

"The police heard the alarm and ran into the house to check on us. I don't know if I am particularly happy about that or not. I saw a dark shadow in the kitchen, and I was about to chase it when they came through the front door. I'm afraid someone might have broken in and gotten away," Yami explained hesitantly. He wasn't sure how Yugi would take the news of a possible break in in their brand-new house on the same day they bought a security camera, but he knew that it would be better for Yugi to know the truth. Yugi's face paled at the news as she clutched tighter to Yami burring her face in Yami's sleeping shirt.

"Yami, what are we going to do now?" Yugi asked. Yami could feel his shirt starting to cling to him where his little lover's tears were soaking through his shirt. He didn't know what to tell Yugi. It seemed that whoever was attacking people was going after Yugi now too just as the police had thought. Instead of answering, Yami shushed her and rubbed comforting circles into the young woman's back. They would get through this. They had to.

"Mr. Yami, Miss. Yugi, we have checked the house. We have not found anyone. We check the laundry room but there was no one there. If you don't mind, I would like to station a couple more officers around your property. We would appreciate it if we could take a statement of what you saw Yami," One of the police officers explained.

"That is fine. We appreciate you helping us," Yami replied with a weak smile. He didn't want to leave Yugi but if it might help the officers catch the person who had broken into the house, he would gladly take the time.

"Let me get the paperwork so we can get this done. I'm sure the two of you would like to go back to sleep," one of the officers explained as he walked out of the room.

The other officers stepped forward, "In the meantime we would still like to get an officer into the house to keep watch. We normally don't like to intrude in people's home lives but in this case, we believe it would be best. Our next option would be to place you into protective custody until this copycat is caught but we are hoping that we might be able to catch them if you remain in the house."

"We understand and appreciate what you have done for us. We would be more than happy to have an officer staying in the house," Yami confirmed. He did feel that it would be safer for Yugi if they were put into protective custody, but he also knew that it would put a lot of stress on her. Yugi didn't protest. The officer smiled at the couple and left them to make the call to headquarters to send out another officer for the house. Yami and Yugi migrated downstairs to the living room and were seated on the couch when the first officer appeared with the paperwork.

"Okay Yami I just have to ask you a few questions about what you saw and then we will be done here," the officer explained. Yami, Yugi, and the officer spent about 20 minutes in the living room going over the details that Yami could remember for the moment the alarm woke him up to when he saw the figure. Yugi stayed by Yami's side the whole time waiting patiently for her fiancé to finish explaining what had happened. When Yami got to the point where he saw the figure in the kitchen Yugi clutched his hand tightly and he could feel her shaking slightly. Since Brian had kidnapped her, she would get nightmares from time to time about the incident. He was sure she was reliving a moment from her previous kidnapping. He didn't want to cause her more pain, but he hoped that by moving an officer into the house she would feel more comfortable and would be able to sleep peacefully.

When they were wrapping up the interview there was a knock at the door. Yugi who had started to drift off despite her fears jumped at the noise.

"I'll get it," Yami said when the officer made a move to grab the door.

"No, I got it. The two of you should finish your interview so we can all get some sleep," Yugi said jumping off the couch and taking the few steps to the door. Yami was going to protest but Yugi was already at the door.

"Hello Miss. Yugi, the officer on the other side of the door said with a nod.

"Good evening," Yugi replied, "Please come in."

The officer waked into the house and Yugi closed the door behind him.

"Hey Riddle," The officer who was interviewing Yami said with a smile upon seeing the new officer.

"Hey Davies. How is everything going here?" Riddle questioned.

"We got a suspicious suspect that had entered the house and set off the alarm. Are you the officer being stationed here in the house?" Davies asked. Riddle nodded. Turning back toward Yugi and Yami, Davies, the officer who had been doing the interview introduced his colleague, "This is Officer Riddle. He will be stationed in the house for the remainder of the evening."

"It is nice to meet you," Yugi and Yami said at the same time. Officer Riddle smiled at the two of them.

"It is nice to meet the two of you two, and don't worry I normally work the night shift at the precinct so I am full of energy and I just had a cup of coffee so I won't be falling asleep on you any time soon," Riddle explained. He was excited for this new case. He was a young officer, and this was his first real assignment in a real case.

"We are glad to hear it," Yami replied with a happy, albite tired, smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Yugi offered their new house guest.

Riddle waved his hand, "No don't worry about me. All I need to know is where your bathroom is and I should be fine."

Yugi walked off with the officer to show him where the downstairs bathroom was located. While she was gone Yami and Davies finished up their interview and cleaned up the paperwork.

"That should just about do it. If we have any further questions about what you saw we will give you a call, but I think that is everything," Davies said as he finished cleaning up the paperwork and stuck it under his arm.

"Thank you again for coming when you did," Yami said, "I'm not actually sure what I would have done if I caught the guy."

"Don't worry about it. Since they got through our security, we have put more people in the neighborhood and around your property. No one should be able to get through now."

"Are you two done? I think the Mrs. Yugi Would like to go to sleep now," Riddle said as he entered the living room again, jabbing his thumb behind him to where Yugi was yawning.

"Come little one, it is time for bed," Yami coed softly and putting his hand out for Yugi to grab. She passed the officers and grabbed his hand. "Have a good night officers." Yami said allowing Yugi to pull him out of the room and up the stairs to their room. They were both asleep within moments of getting back into bed. The knowledge that the security system worked and knowing that there was an officer only a few rooms over made it easier for both Yugi and Yami to sleep.

* * *

"Why the hell did you set off the security system!" an officer in the other side of town demanded of the figure before him. The figure had long white hair and an irritated frown on her face.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me," the white-haired woman demanded in annoyance as she cleaned her ear out with her finger before replying sarcastically, "You are too fucking loud. Why don't you tell the whole world what I did?"

"Bakura you know the police are going to be looking for evidence, why the hell would you set off the alarm knowing they would swarm the place? You could have gotten caught." The officer asked again this time using a much more reasonable volume.

Bakura smirked, "Of course they did and if they had I would have released my other half who is a friend of theirs. I'm sure she could easily have come up with a lie as to why she was in their house so late at night. After all we do live right next to them."

"I still don't like it," the officer replied with a frown as he scratched the back of his head in annoyance. Bakura was really starting to get on his nerves. How was he supposed to keep the idiot in line?

"You don't have to like it. All you have to do is make sure the police don't realize that you are working for the other side so we can get all the information they have on Yugi," Bakura stated.

"Speaking of which," the officer said with a smile, "Yami has agreed to allow an officer to be stationed in the residence until the kidnapper has been found."

Bakura's frown turned into an approving smirk, "Interesting. See I knew even a lowly runt like you could still be useful." The officer sputtered in indignation but didn't have time to respond before Bakura had turned away and disappeared around the corner of the building.

"Very interesting," Bakura said again as she walked down the street. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket she called the first contact on the screen.

"Hello," the annoyed voice of a woman on the other end of the line called in a disgruntled greeting.

"Up for a little fun?" Bakura asked with a wide smirk. If her plan worked she would not only be handing the girl over to that annoying prick Brian but she would also be making enough money to never have to work another day in her life.

"What did you have in mind?" The other woman purred curiously.

"I'll explain when I see you," Bakura replied knowing the other woman would help her.

* * *

"Mr. Yami, Ms. Yugi," a timid voice called from the other side of the bedroom door before both Yugi and Yami heard a loud knock.

Yami was the first to respond, "Yeah."

"Your neighbor is here and asked to see you. She seems very shook up and won't talk to any of us," the police officer in the hall called again seeming a little more sure of himself.

"Ryou is here?" Yugi questioned bolting out of bed and quickly getting dressed before Yami could sit up. "Where is she?" Yugi asked slipping out of the door and walking down the hall with the officer trailing behind. She knew Yami would be down in a few minutes after he got dressed.

"In the kitchen," the officer replied hurrying to keep up with the small girl as she all but ran down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen.

"Ryou are you okay? She questioned upon seeing the pale girl sitting at her kitchen table staring into space.

Her voice seemed to bring Ryou out of her thoughts and with a blink her tired eyes landed on her, "Yugi, hi, I'm sorry I woke you up."

Yugi waved her off as she sat down next to her at the table, "don't worry about it. What's wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I mean I'm really tired right now and I don't know why because I went to bed really early last night and I really don't know what's wrong," Ryou tried to explain. Yugi watched her with concerned eyes when she noticed Ryou was playing with the sleeve of her shirt. The sleeve itself was pulled down over her hands but at she played with it, it lifted to reveal a small section of a bruise on the back of her hand.

Gently grabbing Ryou's hand Yugi lifted the sleeve to reveal the whole bruise. She gasped in shock when she saw the deep purple and black discoloration that covered the entire back of her hand from the wrist to the base of her fingers.

"Yugi is something wrong?" the officer who had told her Ryou was there asked in concern coming to the doorway between the kitchen and living room. After following Yugi down the stairs he had stationed himself in the living room to give her and her guest some space. When he heard her gasp, he had moved to the doorway to double check she was okay.

Luckily for Yugi her back was to the living room. She glanced at Ryou to see if she wanted the officer to know about the bruise. Ryou shook her head no and Yugi quickly pulled the sleeve back over her slender hand.

"Everything is fine. Ryou just told me she saw a rat in her kitchen the other day and I freaked out a little," with a smile the lie rolled off her tongue. She hated lying but she wanted to know what caused the bruise before she had the police asking questions. Her neighbor was very timid and tended to have trouble talking to people of authority.

"Did you want me to call an exterminator?" Riddle asked reaching for his phone.

"No, no its okay. I'll just ask Yami to pick up some traps later," Yugi said waving her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"What am I getting traps for?" Yami asked appearing in the doorway behind the officer.

"For the rat that Ms. Ryou saw the other day in her kitchen. I offered to call an exterminator," The officer replied now looking at Yami.

Over the officer's shoulder Yugi waved her arm to tell Yami it wasn't really necessary, "Oh I think we can handle a little rat. We will let you know if we find anymore."

"If you are sure," Riddle shrugged and went back into the living room.

"What was that about little one?" Yami questioned Yugi as he sat down next to her.

Yugi looked to Ryou to make sure it was okay if she shared her concerns with Yami. With a quick smile Ryou gave her the go ahead, "Ryou just said she wasn't feeling well and I found something on her hand."

All eyes fell on Ryou who hesitantly lifted her sleeve to reveal the large bruise on the top of her hand. Yami didn't make any noise of alarm but his eyes widened in shock. Slowly he held out his hand to see the bruised hand better. Ryou carefully set her hand in Yami's and watched as the crimson eyed man looked over the large bruise.

"Ryou this looks really bad. What did this to you?" Yami asked finally after a minute of tense silence.

"That's the thing, I don't actually know what made the bruise. I woke up this morning with it. I only noticed it when I went to walk around my kitchen table and accidently smacked my hand into the wood. Normally when I do that it doesn't hurt but today it felt like someone drove a stake through my hand."

"And you have absolutely no idea? Could you have hit it against your nightstand in your sleep maybe?" Yugi asked trying to come up with a logical explanation for how Ryou could have injured her hand.

Ryou shook her head, "No, my nightstand broke a few weeks ago and I haven't replaced it yet. There is nothing beside my bed right now," Ryou paused in thought, "Actually I had a very strange dream. There was a really loud alarm and then I was getting yelled at. The strangest thing was that I felt like I was unable to respond to anything and almost like someone else was in control of my body."

"That is really strange. Do you think your dream had something to do with the bruise?" Yami asked next still examining the deep bruise. It looked to him as if someone had slammed the white-haired woman's hand against the wall a couple of times but he wasn't sure how that could have happened.

Ryou was silent for a few moments as she contemplated the idea but eventually, she shook her head, "It is possible. This has been happening for a few months now. This is the worst bruise I have gotten."

"Could someone have maybe snuck into your house and done this to you?" Yugi asked. She was running out of ideas and at this point someone breaking into the house was her best idea.

Ryou gasped in alarm, "I hope not. I mean I don't remember anyone being in my house last night and I don't want to think about what could possibly have happened to me while they were there."

At the idea of someone being in her home without her knowing Ryou had turned as white as a sheet and started shaking.

"We aren't saying that someone was in your house, we are just asking if it could be a possibility. We only want to look out for you and make sure you are okay," Yami assured the distraught woman.

No one said anything else for a few minutes as Ryou calmed down. Eventually color had returned to her face and she looked a little more relaxed.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Yugi asked as she rubbed the young woman's shoulder. She didn't say anything but she nodded with a small smile to tell Yugi that she was indeed feeling better.

"I think I would feel much better if you were to stay with us for a little while," Yami suddenly said glancing at the white-haired woman. Said woman looked at Yami confused so Yami explained, "Last night someone broke into our house. I saw them in the kitchen, but they got away. I know there has been a string of kidnappings in the area recently and the police think Brian who had kidnapped Yugi almost a year ago may be involved. We know he is in jail right now, but someone is following the same path he did. If this bruise is from someone breaking into your house, I feel you would be safer if you were to stay here with us. I just installed a security system and the police are parked outside and stationed in the house. You could take the guest bedroom down the hall from ours if you would like."

Yami waited while the idea sank into Ryou's head. Yugi on the other hand was still rubbing circles into her shoulder but now she was smiling happily at her fiancé as well.

After a little while Bakura looked at the two lovers and in a timid voice replied, "I don't want to impose on you."

"You wouldn't be imposing," Yugi eagerly replied, "We could make it like a sleepover of sorts. We could have popcorn and watch movies until we are tired and if you don't want to sleep alone, we could always set up a blowup mattress in our room for you, right Yami."

By this point Yami knew that the question pointed toward him was not a question at all, "Right Yugi. We would be more than willing to be bunk mates with you until it is safe."

"If you are sure," the white-haired woman replied still looking uneasy.

"Of course. Actually, at this point I am going to demand that you stay with us. I would worry too much if you went back to your house by yourself," Yugi stated ending any further disagreement from the white-haired woman.

"Okay," Ryou finally agreed with a bright smile.

* * *

"What news do you have for me?" Brian asked. The security guard before him smiled.

"Your informant has found his way into the house with the pray. It wont be long now before you will have her all to yourself again," He assured.

"Perfect," Brian said with a smirk, "Now go get me some food. I'm getting hungry."

The guard bowed to him and walked away to the mess hall to get food for the inmate he had sold his soul to. After landing himself in jail Brian had started from the bottom and eventually had taken over the jail. All of the guards were under his control and in turn all of the inmates as well. There was nothing he could not do while in the jail and now he had taken control of several of the police in the local police department. It wouldn't be long before he had the girl of his dreams back in his arms. With all of this power he was sure to win her heart back.

* * *

"Ahhhh," Ryou screamed and threw a blanket over her head to shield herself from the horrible sight.

"Ryou what are you doing?" Yugi laughed from beside her white-haired friend.

"No more," Ryou whimpered still hiding under the blanket.

"I think little Ryou here is afraid of horror movies," Yami smirked from his spot sitting on the floor. He, Ryou, and Yugi had decided to make the sleepover more fun by sitting in the dark living room while watching a horror movie. Yami was a horror movie junky and had purchased all of the movies he had enjoyed over the years, so his collection was rather large.

"I am not," Ryou pouted popping her head out from under the blanket, "I'm just a little cold." Just then one of the characters screamed and Ryou yelped pulling the blanket back over her head in a flash. Yugi and Yami laughed at her antics.

"Yami, Yugi," a young police officer called from the stairwell. The sudden voice made Ryou yelp and pull the blanket from her head again to see who was actually standing in the house.

"Yes James?" Yami asked pausing the movie. This was the officer posted in their house that night. He was young, fresh out of the academy in fact, and was very sweet. The couple really liked him.

"I have checked all of the rooms in the house and the security system is set. I believe you and Yugi both have work in the morning, so I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the time. It is currently 2 am," The boy explained.

Yugi's eyes widened, "It's already that late?"

James nodded, "Yes, I just wanted to make sure you got enough sleep for tomorrow."

"Thank you very much James. I am so sorry to have made you worry about us," Yami replied turning off the movie and plunging the entire room into darkness.

"Don't worry about it. I am here to serve you," James replied with a smile and slight bow as he flicked the switch on the wall turning the living room light on.

"You are here to protect us not to make sure we get to sleep at a decent hour. You are going above and beyond your job title," Yugi replied covering her eyes from the harsh light of the ceiling light.

"Come Yugi, Ryou, we should head to bed now," Yami said with a yawn. The movie had distracted him so much he didn't realize how tired he was. Now that the lights were on and he knew what time it was he felt as if he could sleep for days.

"Have a good night," James wished with a small smile and a wave as the threesome walked up the stairs. Within an hour all three people were safely tucked into their beds in the master bedroom and sound asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! Here is the third chapter of Heaven Sent 2. This chapter can get a little confusing so let me know if I need to Change anything to make it flow better.

* * *

The next morning Yugi's phone woke the three sleeping people up. It was 5:30 in the morning and Yugi groggily answered the call.

"Hello?" Yugi asked into the small device.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" the frantic voice of her best friend Joey called from the other end of the line.

"Joey? Do you know what time it is?" Yugi asked. Yami groaned beside her as she checked the clock on her nightstand. Ryou, who lay on the floor on the other side of her, pulled a pillow over her head.

"I just heard there is someone kidnapping people in your area. Is it Brian? Did he get out of jail?" Joey questioned ignoring Yugi's earlier comment.

"I'm fine. The police are watching the house and Yami got a security system," Yugi replied around a yawn. She was awake now so there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. Yami and Ryou on the other hand were more than willing to try to get back to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joey whined, "I thought I was your best friend."

Yugi felt guilty that she hadn't told Joey. After college she was spending a lot more time at home and had not contacted her friends in a few weeks. Everything was happening so quickly with the kidnappings that she had not thought to tell her friends of what was going on. She also didn't want to worry them. Apparently, she was incorrect to leave her friends out of the loop.

"I didn't want to worry any of you. Yami and I are doing okay so far, and the police have been helpful. They have gone so far as to station an officer in the house," Yugi explained as she jumped off the bed and over Ryou. Ryou was groaning from her spot on the blowup mattress and Yugi realized that she was keeping Yami and Ryou both up. Exiting the bedroom, she walked down the stairs to see James in the living room. It looked like he had just gotten up from the couch and was coming to check on her. She quickly waved him away and she concentrated on Joey talking as she walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"We know that you guys can handle yourselves, but we like to know what's going on. We care about the two of you and want you to know you can rely on us if you need us for anything," Joey said with a sigh.

Yugi was quiet, she had stopped mid step in the middle of the kitchen. She knew that her friends cared for her and she felt bad that she had not called them to let them know what was going on.

"I'm sorry Joey," Yugi said remorsefully, "I'll make sure you know what's happening when something new comes up."

"Thank you Yug," Joey sounded relieved, "We just want you to be okay."

"Thank you," Yugi replied. She was happy to know that her friends care so much for her. She continued to talk to Joey, filling him in on what was going on with her life.

* * *

Later that night a knock on the door drew the attention of Officer James. He had been sitting on the couch after doing another round of Yami and Yugi's home. Glancing at the clock on the wall he found that it was 2 in the morning.

With a frown the young man got up and walked over to the front door. Peering through the peep hole he saw the badge of his commanding officer. With a frown he opened the door the slightest bit to see what the person on the porch wanted.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Shift change," His superior explained simply," The higher ups are concerned that there might be a leak and are taking officers in for questioning. They have requested your presence for a few questions."

"But you know me," James replied dumbfounded. He had never heard of officers being pulled from a shift for questioning especially when they involved looking after someone who could be kidnapped at any moment.

"It's a command from the higher ups or I wouldn't put you through this. I know you like the family a lot but I need you to go down town and talk to a couple people. They are waiting for you and don't worry I will take over the rest of your watch," the officer explained.

"Thank you sir," James saluted. Without further questioning James quietly walked into the living room to retrieve his bag and quickly left the house expecting his commanding officer to be able to take care of the three people he had come to care for over the few days that he had known them.

The officer watched out the window as James got into his patrol car and drove away. There was still another car parked outside of the house with another few officers but there was no way they would be interrupting him. He had been a very nice man and had gone to the local donut shop to get coffee and donuts for the two officers. Right about now the little added ingredient he had put into their coffee should be kicking in and they would be unconscious in the next few minutes.

With a smile the officer made his way up the stairs to check on the three occupants of the house. The house was quiet as he made his way quietly up the stairs and down the hall. After peaking in the master bedroom and making sure that everyone was asleep, he put a mask over his face and carefully opened a small container of liquid. Setting the liquid in the middle of the room he left to give it time to take effect. Within a few minutes the liquid would turn to a gas that acted almost like a sleeping gas when inhaled.

A few minutes later he returned, replacing his mask as he entered the room. Flipping on the light the officer walked over to the queen size bed that he had found two people occupying. He towered over the bed as he watched the chests of the two people rise steadily.

"You know its creepy to watch people sleep," Bakura's voice called from the blow-up mattress on the other side of the bed. Bakura poked his head out from under the blanket he had used to protect himself from the sleeping gas.

"It's even creepier when sweet innocent young women like your other personality are taken over by evil men like you." The officer shot back in annoyance. It was a really stupid reply, but he was never good at verbal attacks.

Bakura frowned in annoyance, "You should watch what you say. At least there is an innocent side to me. I'm not trash like you."

"Watch it Blondie. I don't have to help you. I can walk away right now and say you tried to kidnap Yugi. Where would that put you?" the officer asked with a smirk.

Bakura smirked back, "A million dollars richer. I would kill you before you made it out of this room and sell your body on the black market."

"I would like to see you try," The officer laughed. Bakura still had the same small weak body as Ryou.

"I am my own person, though I share this body with this young girl. I am just as strong as you and any other man," Bakura growled. His voice was still high due to the fact he was in the young woman's body but the way he growled the words made his voice drop dramatically.

The officer took a warry step back. Bakura had been standing closer to the door and the officer realized that he would not be able to make it out of the room if he tried to run. After assessing the situation for a minute more he sighed, "I did my part. The other officers should all be asleep by this point. There should be no problems getting Yugi out of the house."

"Good," Bakura replied with a nod of acknowledgement, "And where does that put you?"

"I am at home with my guys and we are all playing cards," the officer replied.

Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. Throwing it at the officer he demands the man leave the room and drive away. Bakura didn't want any more trouble than he already had, and he had a feeling that getting Yugi out of the house was going to be a little harder than he thought.

Bakura almost groaned in annoyance when he realized that Yugi and Yami cuddled in their sleep. Yami's arms were firmly wrapped around Yugi. In an attempt to remove Yugi from Yami Bakura forced his arm between the couple but after a few minutes of pushing and tugging at Yugi, Yami's arms were still firmly set around the young girl. With a final growl Bakura pushed Yugi further into the man who was cuddling her and glared when Yami's hold tightened considerably.

"What the hell are you two, octopuses?" Bakura asked the unconscious couple. His only reply was a small snore from Yugi. "I should just make the annoying idiot come here himself and get the girl. It's not like I really need the money," Bakura grumbled to himself.

"Then tell the man you can't do the job and let the professionals take care of the rest," Another voice called in amusement from the doorway. Bakura spun around in surprise only to glare once again when he saw the person who spoke. "By the way it is octopi not octopuses

"I was wondering when you were going to get here. I got tired of waiting. How are you Marik?" Bakura asked not really caring what the answer was.

"I am well, but it seems you are having a bit of trouble," Marik replied gesturing with a nod toward the couple still lying in bed asleep.

"Since you are here would you mind giving me a hand? I mean it's not like I need the help but they are rather disgusting and seem to want to cuddle," Bakura explained.

"Sure," Marik replied with a grin, "I'll take the guy if you want to try to grab the girl."

"You just want to feel him up," Bakura stated but didn't disagree and was already making his way over to Yugi's side of the bed.

"I'm not going to say no if he wants to cuddle me instead. Maybe it will give you enough time to grab the girl," Marik replied attempting to pull Yami away from Yugi.

"Yeah I don't think this guy roles that way," Bakura stated meaning that Yami wasn't turning in Marik's direction and the fact that he was still refusing to let go of Yugi. Yugi had since released her hold on Yami but the man was still protective of her even in his sleep and was now firmly clutching Yugi to his chest.

"Now what do we do?" Bakura asked his colleague after another 5 minutes of failing to remove Yugi from Yami's octopus like hug.

Marik sat down on the floor and thought. After a few seconds he jumped to his feet surprising Bakura who was glaring at the people in the bed. Without a word Marik ran out of the room. Bakura waited for a few seconds before attempting to follow his blond-haired friend only to be run over by said friend when he returned to the bedroom.

"We will use this," Marik exclaimed holding a crowbar up as if it was a prize.

"And what exactly are we going to do with that?" Bakura asked trying not to lose his temper with the man that he now considering to be an absolute idiot.

"I saw it in a carton once. We place this between the two of them and try to pry them apart," Marik exclaimed with a happy look on his face completely missing the annoyed face of his friend.

"Marik," Bakura started slowly, "That was a cartoon. Why the fucking hell would it work in real life?"

Marik waved off his question, "Don't worry I know this will work." Before Bakura could say more Marik placed the metal crowbar between the sleeping people and attempted to wedge it as far down as he could between them. Bakura stared in disbelief as Yugi groaned in her sleep and Yami grumbled but the two of them released each other and moved to opposite sides of the bed away from the cold metal of the crowbar.

"What the fuck," Bakura said, "How the hell did you know that was going to happen?"

Marik was still standing on the side of the bed near Yami pouting, "I didn't think it would work that quickly. I didn't even get a chance to try to pry them apart!"

Bakura could do nothing but smack his own head in exasperation. How Marik could be so stupid and childish was beyond his comprehension.

"Anyway, now that they have released each other we need to grab Yugi and get out of here," Bakura stated ignoring the still present pout on Marik's lips and instead picking up Yugi. She didn't so much as stir as she was lifted from the bed and was carried out of the house into Ryou's waiting car.

"Are you sure it is safe to take your car?" Marik asked looking around at the dark and silent houses lining the street as Bakura backed out of the driveway.

Bakura nodded but didn't look away from the road, "Yeah, everyone on the street is asleep. I have been studying their sleeping habits for the past three months. The entire street is asleep at this time of night. I'm sure the fact that the police are in the neighborhood has helped a couple of them sleep."

Marik shrugged seeming to accept his word and leaned back into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. The car was silent as Bakura put it into gear and started driving toward their destination. They were going far out into the countryside where hopefully no one would think to look.

"Wake me when we get there," Marik said after a rather large yawn and leaned back more into the seat. Bakura didn't reply and waited until he heard soft snoring coming from Marik before turning up the radio.

"In other news a convict has escaped from the local jail. He goes by the name Brian and was responsible for the kidnapping and attempted murder of a young girl in college. He is a very dangerous criminal who may be armed. If spotted please do not approach. If anyone has any information, they are being asked to contact the local police," The radio then turned to a song. Bakura looked in his rear-view mirror to see little Yugi still passed out on the back seat. A part of his heart dropped at the innocent look on her face. He was handing the young woman to the man that had attempted to kidnap and murder her only a few months before.

Shaking his head Bakura pushed the thoughts of her innocence out of his head. It wasn't like him to feel like that for another person. It was his other half that had the sappy "I love you" personality where as Bakura just wanted to do what he had to get some extra money. He had lived the life of a thief all his life and he was at a point where all he knew was that life. The only thing he could think that could possibly cause him to feel that way was that he was living in a woman's body. Both he and Marik had woken up after centuries of being asleep to find themselves stuck in the bodies of two women.

"But you could do so much more with your talents," Ryou's voice broke through his thoughts.

"You are the happy go lucky one. I am just here to make sure Yugi is safely handed over to Brian," Bakura said out loud to the voice in his head. Marik stirred in the passenger seat but he did not wake up.

"Don't speak to me out loud, you might wake someone," Ryou's voice called again in their shared head. Bakura could imagine the sweeter version of himself pouting and shaking her finger at Bakura as she spoke.

"If you didn't talk to me then I wouldn't wake anyone up," Bakura countered still talking out loud.

"But you are unsure of yourself," Ryou explained, "You are thinking that you should let Yugi go and leave the group yourself. It isn't like you have to do this."

"I'm already too far into this. Yugi is already in the car and Marik would never let me back out," Bakura explained in his head before shaking it, "I don't know why I am even talking to you. You are trying to turn me soft like you."

Ryou was silent in his mind after that. It seemed his nicer half did not want to deny that he was indeed attempting to make Bakura a nicer person as well. Bakura smirked at the realization that his other half might not be quite as sweet and innocent as she tried to portray herself as. She had tried to manipulate Bakura into doing something nice. Some people would say that it was still nice because Ryou was trying to do something good, but any manipulation is still considered wrong in Bakura's book. That's why he liked it so much.

Ryou sensed his thoughts and mentally wacked Bakura over the head. He winced and swerved slightly not expecting the odd sensation of being wacked on the head from in your own head. When he had control over the car again, he glared daggers at the road as if he would be able to somehow force Ryou from his head and into the street in front of him so that he may run over the light. Ryou was once again silent after that leaving Bakura to think about his next move.

Bakura was so lost in thought that when the deer jumped out of the bush in front of the car he didn't see it until he was nearly on it. With a loud curse Bakura swerved the car avoiding the frightened deer. The car veered off the road and slid down an embankment. Marik awoke screaming curse words as he was bumped and tossed about the front seat of the car.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'm always looking to improve.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone. I tried my hardest to make this as understandable as possible. Please let me know if something doesn't make sense or if I messed something up.

* * *

"What the fucking hell Bakura," Marik finally screamed as the car came to a stop at the bottom of a small ravine.

Bakura put his head against the steering wheel attempting to gather his wits while Marik continued to yell curses at him. Finally with a sigh Bakura sat back up ignoring the still cursing Marik and looked in the rear view mirror to see if Yugi was still okay. It was dark in the ravine but Bakura could clearly see the dark red liquid spilling down the side of Yugi's face and across her forehead.

"Shit Marik shut up for a sec. I think the girl might be injured," Bakura called his already high voice getting higher as he jumped out of the car and threw himself into the back seat with Yugi.

"And who's the dumbass that got her hurt?" Marik asked glaring from the front seat. He had crossed his arms across his large chest and was pouting into the mirror watching as Bakura looked over Yugi.

Bakura didn't bother to reply, instead he focused on Yugi. The drugs were still working in her system so there was no way she would wake up from the tumble but the head injury left Bakura unsure if she was out due to the drugs or if she had a concussion and was unable to wake up.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Bakura finally muttered. Marik fell silent in his rant about why he shouldn't have let Bakura drive to stare dumbly at Bakura. "We need to get her to a hospital now," Bakura stated again, this time louder.

"What about Brian?" Marik asked, "You know he won't be okay with finding out that the girl we kidnapped is in the hospital. He has a sick obsession with her."

"Well Marik if we don't take her to the hospital now then she won't make it to see the psychopath."

Marik sighed but nodded, "Let's get her to the hospital quickly. One way or another I'm sure Brian is going to end up killing her."

"For Yami's sake let's hope not," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Yami?" Marik asked looking back at Bakura from the front seat. Bakura's hands were shaking and he kept moving them as if he was trying to find the right way to pick Yugi up so he didn't hurt her. Marik could clearly see the panic that was starting to set into Bakura's body. "You mean this girls boyfriend?"

"Fiance," Bakura corrected without thinking, "They are supposed to get married in a year."

"Fancy," Marik drawled, "And I assume your lighter half was invited to this wedding."

"Yugi's maid of honor," Bakura corrected. He had finally found a suitable position to pick up the young girl and was slowly attempting to slide his hands under her body. His womanly body did not make it easy to pick up the limp girl. He felt extremely weak and realized that Yugi was surprisingly heavy for a girl.

"Don't you think you care a little too much about this girl?" Marik asked. He had turned himself around so he was leaning against the dashboard and could clearly see what was happening in the back seat. Bakura had never been one he could call gentle but right now the white haired man seemed to be treating Yugi as if she was a vase that would break at the slightest movement. "What do you care if Brian gets a hold of her and kills her? I thought you were prepared to hand her over to the guy anyway. Isn't that why she is here?"

By this time Bakura's entire body was shaking. He couldn't think properly all he saw was the blood that was still flowing rather thickly over Yugi's forehead and down her pale cheek. He saw flashes of memories from Ryou's time with Yugi as he watched the blood slowly leak out of her head.

"Bakura," Marik called when he realized Bakura had stopped moving and was staring down at the girl in his arms. When he didn't respond Marik leaned forward so his head and upper body were between the two front seats of the car and looked closely at his friend. Bakura's entire body was shaking, his pale skin had turned several shades lighter since he ran to the back seat and his pupils were blown wide. In all he looked as if he was about to puke, pass out, or run screaming from the car. Marik wouldn't be surprised if he had done all three, though maybe not in that order.

"Hey Bakura," Marik tried again this time reaching forward to put his hand on his friends shoulder. "You need to get a hold of yourself or this girl really will die. You can't freak out on me because I sure as hell have no idea how to take care of a sick or injured person and there is no way I am hauling both of your asses back up this hill and to a hospital."

Bakura's eyes moved away from Yugi to lock with Marik but Marik could tell that he wasn't really paying any attention. Bakura blinked at him a couple of times and suddenly his eyes changed. They softened slightly and his body stopped shaking as he released his hold on his body and his lighter half took over.

* * *

Ryou blinked rapidly attempting to regain her baring. Last she remembered she was laying down on a blow up mattress in Yami and Yugi's master bedroom and now suddenly she was in her car and she felt like she had the shit beat out of her.

Looking around she spotted the blond haired woman sitting in the passenger seat of her car staring back at her with a very bored expression.

"Malik? What are we doing here?" He asked the woman dumbly.

"Name's Marik not Malik. Think you can carry that one to a hospital. She looks a little beat up," Marik asked gesturing to Yugi who was still laying in Ryou's arms.

Ryou followed Marik's line of sight to see Yugi passed out in her arms and bleeding heavily from her head. "Yugi," Ryou exclaimed leaning down to take a better look at the injury. She laid her back down on the seat and ripped off a piece of her shirt to wipe away the blood so she could see the injury. She had a relatively shallow cut across her forehead right below her hair line but it went from one side of her head to the other.

"What happened to her?" Ryou questioned.

"Well your idiotic other half decided to drive us off the road and ended up almost killing the girl," Marik said waving his hand in an off-hand gesture.

"Her name is Yugi and she is my best friend," Ryou said back with a glare.

"Careful there young woman people might start to think you are gay," Marik called back with a smirk. Bakura tended to get in trouble because he would hit on women that were obviously very strait. Many women that it was weird that another women would use some of his pick up lines.

"I am not you Plunker," Ryou growled out. She sounded almost menacing just like Bakura. Marik was taken aback slightly at the tone. "You shouldn't be worrying about me and my sexual preference though. We need to get Yugi to the hospital now."

Marik didn't move from the front seat of the car as Ryou started to pull Yugi from the back seat. Ryou tried to be as careful as possible with her knowing that any movement could possibly hurt her head more. What worried her most was the amount of blood that was coming from Yugi's head. For such a shallow cut it was bleeding very heavily and the fact that she did not wake up or make a sound while she was being moved.

"Why isn't she responding?" Ryou though aloud. Panic was starting to set in.

"Oh, that's probably from the sleeping gas we used. Bakura and I used it to put everyone to sleep in the house so we could sneak her out," Marik explained offhandedly.

"You used sleeping gas on her," Ryou questioned shocked, "And who the hell is Bakura? Is he a friend of yours you have coming to take Yugi away?"

Marik smirked at Ryou, "No little girl, you are Bakura. He is your darker half that comes out when you are sleeping. Haven't you ever wondered why you don't always wake up in your bed?"

Ryou didn't respond, instead shes took a precious moment to compartmentalize the information she was given before pulling Yugi up into her arms and out of the car.

"Marik was it?" Ryou asked when she had Yugi in her arms. Marik nodded still sitting in the front seat crossing his arms over his large breasts, "I realize that I was more than likely helping you to kidnap Yugi and take her, somewhere, but I need you to work with me to save her life. Please help me get her to the hospital and we will figure out what we are going to do from there."

Marik smirked watching the white-haired girl attempt to shift Yugi into a better position in her arms. Already he could see Ryou struggling to hold Yugi, "And why should I help you?"

"Because I'm sure whoever you work for would really like to have Yugi alive and might not be too happy with you if you return without her."

Marik put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking and after a pause said, "I think I like you kid. Your darker half is funny but you are hilarious. What do you need me to do?"

"Put her on my back. I'm not strong enough to hold her in my arms like this for very long."

Marik got out of the car and strolled over to Ryou, "You do know that I am only going to listen to you because you have the life of one of my pets in your hands right."

Ryou nodded, "Yes I am aware, and I would understand if you decided to kill me after you receive your payment because I know too much."

Marik let out a loud laugh, "Kid you are amazing. I might just have to take you up on that offer."

"Not until after Yugi is safe," Ryou replied firmly. Marik took Yugi from Ryou and watched as the young woman turned around and allowed him to gently lay Yugi on her back. After she was securely on her back the two set off back up the large ravine to get back to the road. Marik took the lead so that he could find the safe places to put his feet and Ryou followed behind hoping that she could make it to the top with Yugi on her back.

* * *

"He just had to veer off the road and into a huge dich," Marik growled after 5 minutes of attempting to find his way up the side of the hill in the pitch black of the night. Already he had run into multiple bushes with thorns that ripped through his pants and scratched up his legs, stepped in a dich and fell flat on his face, ran into a spider web and had the spider on him (he hates spiders), and got wacked in the head by a tree branch he couldn't see because he was looking down at the ground.

"It's only a little further," Ryou encouraged from behind him. Ryou had been able to sidestep all of the horrible things that had happened to Marik. Marik looked back at the white-haired young woman about to yell at her for her other half making Marik do this but when he looked back at the girl he couldn't. Ryou was bent almost in half attempting to hold Yugi on her back. For such a small girl Yugi was actually really heavy. Ryou's cheeks were flushed from the exercise and her hair was sticking out in all kinds of different directions from Bakura running his fingers through it earlier when he was upset and also the trees and things that had grabbed it on their trek up the hill. In the almost nonexistent light of the stars in the sky Marik wanted to say that Ryou was beautiful. He had never particularly liked women in a sexual way. He had always been interested in men but looking at Ryou he felt something different.

Shaking the thought out of his head Marik glared down at the girl and said, "And then another few miles to the nearest hospital."

Ryou though exhausted gave Marik a gentle smile and nodded. She didn't say anything more for the rest of the trip up the hill.

Within a few feet the two sighed in relief because they had finally reached the top of the hill. Marik layed down on the ground on the side of the road and proceeded to act as if he was dying.

"I see the light. I have officially made it out of hell and heaven is opening up for me," Marik called holding his hands out as if an angel was coming down from the skies to take him away.

"We don't have time for this," Ryou said still standing beside Marik and gave him a slight kick to the side to let him know it really was time to move.

"Your so mean. No wonder Bakura is getting so weak," Marik muttered standing up.

"What do you mean" Ryou asked curiously. That was close to what Bakura was saying in the car before the crash. She thought she had just been dreaming but when she took control of her body back and Marik told her there was another personality using her body, she realized that it was real. Just like all the other times she had strange dreams of doing illegal things they were apparently Bakura.

"You should have seen Bakura when he saw that Yugi was hurt. I get being concerned that a target is injured especially if the target is a love interest of the boss but he was beyond freaking out. I thought he was going to break down right there in the car," Marik explained as they started to walk along the road.

"I talked to him while he was driving. I thought it was a dream because I often have dreams where I am talking to someone like him. I think what I said might have freaked him out a bit," Ryou explained.

Marik glared over at him, "So does that mean you are the reason that we crashed?"

Ryou thought for a moment, "When I retreated back inside our head it didn't seem like he was that upset. He was thinking but I couldn't see him crashing the car because he was upset."

Marik continued to glare at Ryou.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You were trying to make Bakura return her to her boyfriend weren't you," Marik asked.

"I told him he was better than what he was doing," Ryou confirmed.

There was silence. Ryou could see Marik out of the corner of her eye and it looked like he was at war with something in his head.

After some time, it seemed that Marik had finally come to a decision, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Ryou asked. She knew what Marik was getting at, but she wanted Marik to be the one to say it.

"Do you think I am better than this?" Marik asked in a small voice. "My other half doesn't seem to know that I exist and because she is so kind, I have to be her opposite.

"Do you enjoy kidnapping people?" Ryou asked back.

Marik thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, I don't really care about it. Kidnapping, killing people, destroying people, these are all things that I do but they are not things that I enjoy doing."

"What do you enjoy doing?" Ryou asked.

"Racing, shooting guns, and foot ball," Marik replied.

"Those are all things that you could do without hurting other people," Ryou pointed out, "You do not need to kidnap people to do those things."

"But you do need money for them," Marik replied.

"And you can be a race car driver to make money, or work at a shooting range, or be a football player," Ryou replied back.

Marik thought for a moment, "You know what, you are right. After I bring this girl to Brian, I think I'm going to try to be a race car driver."

"Why can't you do that now and leave Yugi alone?" Ryou asked. She had been hoping that Marik would be willing to give Yugi back to Yami and forget about where he was taking her.

"Brain would have me killed if I didn't bring her to him," Marik explained with a shrug.

"What about Malik?" Ryou asked.

"What about her?" Marik asked back confused.

"Have you thought about how this affects her?" Ryou asked.

Marik stopped walking and thought for a moment, "I've seen some of the things she seems to like to do. She would enjoy being a race car driver."

Ryou shook her head, "No that's not what I mean. How does kidnapping Yugi affect her?"

Marik thought again and then shrugged, "I've been doing things like this for so long I don't think it should really have that much of an effect on her."

"But it can, would you be willing to leave Yugi alone if we got you protection? You wouldn't have to finish the job and you could start being a race car driver," Ryou explained.

Marik shook his head, "There is no protection in the world that would make up for not finishing a job. I would be hunted for the rest of my life."

"We will find a way to get around it," Ryou replied with a confident smile. She had friends who were police and there was always Yugi's friend, Kaiba. Maybe if she explained what had happened, they would be willing to help get Marik and ultimately Malik out of this crazy business.

"If you can get me out of this thing with Brian then I will hand the girl over to you to take to her boyfriend," Marik said.

"He is her fiancée and if you mean that then I will try my absolute hardest to get you out of this," Ryou promised.

"Don't forget about yourself. Bakura was also in this and they will hunt you down too." Marik reminded her.

Ryou grimaced but didn't reply. She knew she would have to deal with the same issues, and she could only hope that her friends would accept her and be willing to help. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yugi!" Yami called as he ran into her hospital room. The hospital had called the police station after Ryou and Marik had carried Yugi in the front doors. They had sent officers out to Yugi and Yami's house to find the officers to either be missing or unconscious. Running into the master bedroom they found Yami was unconscious and a can of the sleeping spray in the middle of the room. The police officers still in their cars and stationed around the streets in the neighborhood were found passed out due to drugs that had been put in their coffee. Both Yami and the police officers were removed and taken to the hospital where Yami had woken up.

"The nurse said she would be fine. The wound on her head is a really deep gash but there was no damage to her brain as far as the doctor could tell, she just lost a lot of blood," Ryou explained pointing at the bag of blood hanging beside her bed. Ryou had some minor injuries from the car going over the side of the hill but she had been discharged and allowed to stay in Yugi's hospital room for the night so she could watch over her friend. She still felt guilty that Yugi had been injured because of Bakura. She felt that she should have realized earlier that there was another person in her head. Marik too had been treated for minor injuries and had been allowed to sit with Ryou. It wasn't long into their stay at the hospital that Marik had fallen asleep, of course he had explained to Ryou that his other half, Malik, would be in charge of the body when she woke up. New officers were stationed around the hospital and in Yugi's room to ensure she would be safe. The fact that Yugi had been kidnapped while under their watch had been a blow to the police force.

"Ryou, I didn't realize you were in here. How are you?" Yami asked. He was standing next to Yugi's bed wearing nothing but a hospital gown and Ryou was laying on a recliner on the other side of the room looking rather pale but otherwise fine.

"I'm a little beat up but nothing some sleep wouldn't fix," Ryou replied with a small smile. She and Marik had come up with a story about 2 armed men coming into Yugi and Yami's bedroom and throwing the sleeping gas in and attempting to capture Yugi. Ryou had her blankets over her head and had escaped most of the fumes so she had tried to save Yugi only to be captured as well. They forced her to give them her keys and proceeded to kidnap both her and Yugi. There had been a deer in the road and the kidnappers had veered off the road and down the hill where they got out of the car and had run away leaving both Ryou and Yugi. While getting Yugi out of the car Ryou used her cellphone she had forgotten in her car to call Malik and ask her to assist in getting Yugi to the hospital. Ryou explained all this to Yami while they waited for Yugi to wake up.

"Yami, I need you to come with me. We would like to run some tests to make sure there is no lasting effects of the drugs." A nurse called from the doorway.

"Of course," Yami replied. He took a moment to quickly kiss Yugi's cheek and let Ryou know he would be back before following the nurse from the room.

When Yami was out of the room Ryou sighed. It was going to be a long day. Beside her she heard Malik grown and she watched as her friend slowly woke up.

Malik sat up and looked to Ryou, "Hey Ryou, what's going on?" She asked in confusion upon finding herself not in her bed.

Ryou took a deep breath, "I'll explain everything better later but for now I need you to stick to this story. I called you earlier in the night asking for help. You found Yugi and myself at the bottom of a small hill next to the road. Yugi and I were kidnapped but the kidnappers ran off the road and then ran away when they realized they couldn't get away with us."

Malik was having trouble wrapping her head around the situation, "Ryou, what exactly is going on? When did all this happen and why don't I remember any of it."

Ryou sighed but realized that she needed to explain everything that happened to her friend quickly, "Okay, that is the cover story that we came up with-"

"We who?" Malik interrupted.

"There is another person inside both of our heads," Ryou tried to explain. Grasping at the air as if it held the answers.

"Inside our heads? What the hell are you talking about," Malik asked raising her voice slightly. Ryou shushed her and looked around fearful that someone might have heard her.

In a quiet voice Ryou continued, "I know this is hard to understand but I need you to be quiet. No one knows about this but you and myself. Last night I "woke up" without the ability to control my body. I was driving my car but it wasn't me. There is this other, personality I guess you could say, that resides inside my body. He was the one in control."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that not only do you have another personality in your head but it is a guy?" Malik asked once again in a loud voice. Ryou shushed her again and glared.

"Stop being so loud!" She harsh whispered, "Yes there is another personality in my head and it is a guy. Now if you let me explain, I talked to him and he must have gotten upset because he accidently went off the road and crashed at the bottom of the hill. I don't know what happened directly after that but suddenly I was awake and in control of my body and I was holding Yugi in my back seat. She was bleeding heavily. You, well I guess the other you, were in the front seat watching me. I finally convinced him to help me get Yugi out of the car and to the hospital."

"Wait, there is another personality in my head too and it is a guy?" Malik interrupted again.

"Yes," Ryou stated, "He helped me get Yugi here and then fell asleep. I was waiting for you to wake up so that I could tell you all of this."

Malik was silent for a moment reflecting on her life. There were so many times that she had woken up in different parts of the house or that she was looking at handwriting on a notepad that only she had access to but the handwriting wasn't hers. Could she believe Ryou?

Ryou smiled sadly at her as Malik reflected, "I know it is hard to believe. I always thought that I was dreaming when I was seeing the other me attacking people."

That comment instantly brought up a memory of a dream Malik had only a few months earlier. In the dream she was in her body but she knew she was a man and she was beating up a guy that owed her money. After that memory surfaced she couldn't say no to Ryou any longer.

"I believe you," Malik finally said. Ryou let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Should we tell people about this?" Malik asked her mind already thinking up worst case scenarios.

Ryou shook her head, "I don't plan to. I talked to him the other night and I think he is starting to become more like me. He doesn't actually want to hurt anyone, and I know he cares about Yugi so I'm not afraid of him hurting her again. I also talked to the other you last night and he said he didn't want to hurt anyone either. He wants to be a race car driver actually."

Malik seemed to pale, "A race car driver? That sounds dangerous."

Ryou smiled, "Yes but it also sounds like a lot of fun. Your other half is super smart, and I think he would be able to handle it."

"But what about what I want? What if we get hurt because of him?" Malik asked already thinking of her current job.

"I think we need to find a way for you to talk to him. This is something that I cannot answer for you," Ryou explained shaking her head sadly. Last night when Marik had talked about being a racecar driver he had been so happy and excited she couldn't bring herself to tell him that Malik was afraid of everything.

"Ryou?" Yugi's small voice called from the hospital bed.

"Yugi!" Ryou called back abandoning her conversation with Malik and running the 3 steps to the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling Yugi?" Ryou asked bending over the railing on the side of the bed to see her better.

"I feel really lightheaded," Yugi replied putting her hand on her head. Her fingers made contact with the bandages that were wrapped around her head and her forehead creased in confusion.

"Ryou, what's on my head? Where am I?" She asked.

"You have bandages on your head, and you are in the hospital. There was a little incident that took place last night and you got hurt," Ryou explained. She felt guilty lying to Yami, but she wasn't sure she would be able to lie to Yugi. To hopefully take Yugi's mind off what happened the night before Ryou grabbed the remote from the bedside and called for the nurse.

"What about Yami? Is he okay?" Yugi asked watching Ryou. She felt like something was wrong, but her head felt foggy and made it hard to think.

"Yami is fine. He was also brought in last night, but he came by earlier to see how you were. A nurse came in a few minutes ago and asked Yami to go with her to run some tests. He should be back soon," Ryou explained.

"If they have to run some tests then there must be something wrong," Yugi said sitting up a little anxious. Her head started to feel lighter as she did so, and she started to fall over sideways but Ryou was there to catch her.

"Yugi you are in no condition to get up right now. Yami is fine they just want to double check," Ryou explained in a commanding voice while forcefully pushing Yugi back into her bed.

"Yeah you look like you should really be laying down. You still have an IV in your arm," Malik pointed out quietly.

Yugi looked over at Malik and then down at her arm in surprise to see that she was indeed correct, "Why is there an IV in my arm?"

"You lost a lot of blood last night," Ryou explained, "That wound on your head, as far as we know, did not damage your brain but it did bleed a lot."

Yugi reached up to her head to feel a bandage running across her forehead, "What happened last night?"

"What do you remember?" Ryou asked hoping she wouldn't have to give out too much detail. She was very afraid of what Yugi might say if she found out Ryou was the one who kidnapped her. "I remember going to bed and saying good night to you and Yami and then nothing. How did I get to the hospital? How did I get hurt?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"I brought you in to the hospital last night," Ryou explained, "We were in my car and had crashed and you got hurt."

"Why were we in your car? I don't remember leaving the house," Yugi asked. Nothing seemed to be adding up.

Ryou grew uncomfortable but the sincere look in Yugi's eyes made her cave. She looked over to Malik to make sure she was okay with Ryou explaining everything to Yugi and after a second Malik conceded. Malik knew how close Ryou was to Yugi. Ryou had grown much closer to her towards the end of their schooling.

"Okay, this is going to be really hard for you to accept and I hope we can still be friends but I'm afraid I was the reason that you got hurt," Ryou explained already braced for possibly shouting.

"How are you the reason that I got hurt?" Yugi asked her forehead scrunching up in confusion. She had a look of confusion with no hint of the anger that Ryou was expecting.

"Well you see there is another version of me that isn't always the nicest that takes over when I am asleep," Ryou explained. "And he kind of caused you to get hurt."

"I don't understand," Yugi replied. How could there be another version of her friend that was mean? She was such a nice person. Nothing seemed to be fitting together.

Ryou sighed and nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She was stressed and it was making it hard for her to explain what was going on.

"I guess you could say it is another personality that dwells within my body. He made a deal with Brian to kidnap you and take you to him last night, but I was able to get through the "wall" within my mind and talk to him," Ryou explained making air quotes when she said wall.

"Wait you made a deal with Brian?" Yugi asked scrunching as far away from Ryou as she could in her bed. The heart monitor started to beat faster as Yugi stared to panic.

Ryou waved her hands panicked, "No not me, the other me that was in control but now he is on our side and is trying to keep you safe."

Yugi shook her head but when she looked Ryou in the eye she realized how sincere her friend was being. Ryou looked crushed that Yugi might believe that she was trying to hurt her.

Yugi took a deep breath before saying, "Okay I believe you Ryou. I want you to explain everything to me again when I have had some time to digest what you just told me and I would like to meet this other half of you but I think it can wait."

"Of course, Yugi," Ryou replied with a giant smile. She was so happy that Yugi was willing to listen and try to understand what she was going through, "I'm sure you want to find out how Yami is. I'm also sorry for springing this on you right when you wake up, it just makes it easier to explain why Malik is here."

"Malik?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked behind herself again only to realized that her friend had moved to the other side of the room. Out of eyesight of the bed, "Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you she was here. She is like me and also the person my other half was working with. She also has a darker half like me but that half takes full control. Malik is the nicer version and isn't aware of her other half like I wasn't. She is really shook up from the news that there is another personality in her body which is why she went back over to the chair."

Then to Malik, "Hey Malik I know this is hard but I really need your support over here."

Yugi watched as the other body she had not noticed earlier moved and slowly turned. Platinum blond hair became the tanned face of Malik, the young woman she had only met briefly in college about the same age as her and Ryou.

"This is Malik, she is the nicer side of the other person who helped to kidnap you," Ryou explained once again. Yugi still looked a little shaken and she didn't seem to know what to do or say.

Yugi quirked her eyebrow as she looked over the young woman. She seemed very nervous and as if she didn't know what to do with herself. Malik was standing now but her shoulders were pulled in as if she was afraid someone was about to try to attack her. She was also looking at the ground to the side of the hospital bed as if afraid to look at Yugi. It was almost cute the way her eyes would dart from the floor to look at Yugi and then back to the floor.

"Hi Malik," Yugi said with a small smile. She was attempting to make the other woman feel better.

"Hi Yugi, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I didn't know what was going on," Malik explained in a small voice.

Yugi couldn't help but smile at the innocent way she seemed to behave. It was very much like she behaved the few times that Yugi had met her in the past, "I know you weren't in your right mind when it happened. I don't blame you for any of this."

"Oh Yugi, you are awake," A nurse said popping her head in the doorway before Malik could say anything else.

"Good morning," Yugi replied with a small smile, "Is Yami okay?"

The nurse smiled as she walked in the door, "Yes he is fine. The doctor just wants to run a few more tests to make sure that there was no damage to his motor skills before he will be released."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. It felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders knowing that the nurse believed Yami to be okay.

"Now Yugi we need to check you over," The nurse began coming up beside Yugi. She pressed the button on the bed to lower it down into a laying position and started examining Yugi's head and eyes. "Do you feel any pain?"

"I feel like I have a humongous headache but other than that nothing," Yugi replied as the nurse shinned a light into her right eye.

"That would be from the little bump on the side of your head," the nurse replied before standing up strait and smiling down at Yugi, "You are very lucky young lady. You do not seem to have a concussion and there doesn't seem to be any other trauma to your body beside for the bump and the large scratch on your head."

"Scratch?" Ryou shrieked, "I was covered in her blood by the time we go here last night, and she has been hooked up to an IV for the past few hours!"

The nurse smiled at Ryou, "Yes, it is very unfortunate that she received the cut to her head. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot though they may not be very deep."

"So, she will be fine?" Ryou asked just to be certain.

The nurse nodded, "Yes she will be kept here for a few more days to make sure her body is healing properly but then she will be released to go back to her normal business."

"Thank god," Yugi exclaimed in happiness. She would only have to put up with the hospital for a little while longer and then she would be able to go back home with Yami.

"Why are we thanking god?" Yami's deep voice asked from the doorway.

* * *

I struggled a lot with this chapter and its flow. This is probably the third rewrite. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi gasped and then smiled in pure happiness. She was so happy to see that Yami was okay, "How did the test go?"

"Everything is normal. The doctor said that I could be released today," Yami replied.

"That's good. What are you going to do when you are released?" Yugi asked.

"I'm planning on staying here and keeping you company," Yami explained pulling up a very uncomfortable looking seat beside the hospital bed and plopping himself down.

Yugi pouted, "But that's boring. Don't you want to do something else?"

"Do you not want me to keep you company?" Yami asked confused.

Yugi shook her head, "No, its not that, I just don't want you to be bored."

Yami smiled, "Don't worry about me and besides the police said it would be easier to keep an eye on everyone if we stayed together."

Yugi was quiet, "I forgot about that."

"Brian is still out there waiting for you," Yami explained. Then to Ryou he asked, "Do you know what happened last night? It was as if all of the police just disappeared on our street and then suddenly you and Yugi were stolen right out from under my nose."

Yugi and Ryou shared a look. Yami caught it and was about to ask what happened when Ryou suddenly spoke, "If I tell you what happened last night I need you to promise that you will not look at me any differently than you do right now."

Yami blinked at her a few times in confusion before agreeing. "Okay I already told Yugi about this and she believes me."

"I said I would think about it but it is hard to wrap my brain around," Yugi interjected.

"Right," Ryou replied looking slightly dejected. She sighed before continuing, "I have another half to my soul that is really mean. He likes to steal, cheat, and do really bad things. Brian apparently met my other half one night when I wasn't in control and made a deal with him. He was supposed to find a way to get me into your house one night and then set off a sleeping bomb. After that he was supposed to take Yugi and bring her to Brian. Fortunately last night I somehow got through the barrier in our head and I was able to talk to him. He isn't actually a bad person and I ended up convincing him to not take Yugi to Brian. Unfortunately at the same time a deer ran in front of the car and we swerved off the road. It is all my fault that Yugi is here in the hospital now."

Yami was silent for a few moment while he digested what Ryou had unloaded. Ryou was so sweet and because of everything that happened it would actually make sense that there was another half to her. It would explain how someone would be able to get past the police. If they were already in the house it would be easy.

"Let's say I believe you," Yami finally said, "What proof do you have that there is another person in your head and you are not the one who kidnapped Yugi?"

Ryou looked to Yugi for help but she too what looking at Ryou waiting for her to answer the question. Finally she turned to Malik who was awkwardly standing in the corner next to the chair she had been laying just a few moments before. She didn't seem to know what to do with herself.

Ryou sighed, "I have no proof to give you. I didn't even know that he existed before last night. I thought that every time I did something bad I was dreaming the whole thing. The only thing that was strange was that I always ended up in a different place. I always attributed it to sleep walking but I guess it was something much worse. If you want to blame me for what happened last night with Yugi then I completely understand. Though he is another part of me that still makes him me and that means that I hurt Yugi," Then to Yugi she said, "I am so sorry Yugi for all of the trouble I have caused you. I can completely understand if you decide that you no longer want to be my friend."

"Ryou," Yugi said in a sad voice, "I don't want you to feel like you are responsible for what happened. All of this is Brian's fault. I don't want him to ruin one of the best friendships I have. You are an amazing person and from what you said the other half of you is willing to be nice he just needs the same love and attention that you are given."

"Are you saying you believe her?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I believe her."

Yami searched Yugi for any sign that she felt differently but her gaze did not waver. She truly believed that Ryou was telling the truth. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in agitation but eventually nodded as well, "Okay if Yugi believe you then so do I."

Ryou looked hopefully at Yami, "Really? You believe me?"

"Not fully," Yami corrected, "I still want proof that there is this other part of you but I believe that you do not want to harm her. You are a good person and until last night I had no reason to doubt you." Ryou nodded at Yami and smiled happily until Yami continued, "But be warned that if you do anything else that might endanger her there will be consequences."

"Of course. I understand and I will try to find a way for you to speak to the other me. He might be able to explain what is happening a little better than I can," Ryou replied with a bow. She was just thankful that Yami wasn't more upset and possibly having her sent to jail for kidnapping.

"What about me?" Malik asked in a small voice, "Ryou says that I was involved in this too but I don't recall any of it."

"We will have to see if you change when you go to sleep. Ryou said that she turned into this different person when she goes to sleep," Yugi replied before anyone else could say anything.

Ryou and Yami looked at her confused but Malik felt much better at the idea.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked, "The person that I met last night wasn't really very interested in helping anyone. He didn't try to hurt me but he didn't exactly care if Yugi was hurt or not."

"Then maybe I should turn myself in to the police. I don't recall what happened but maybe if I go to sleep around the police the other me will come out and everything will be solved," Malik said.

"Let's just wait until we meet this other you. We don't know if he is actually dangerous or not," Yami reasoned when Malik stood to find a police officer.

"I agree," Ryou said, "the person that I met last night was not necessarily dangerous he just didn't seem to care what happened to other people. I guess the best way to describe him would be self-centered."

"Yeah, I think you should stick with us for now. Maybe he is actually really nice," Yugi said with a smile.

Malik looked at them all sadly and started to cry, "You are all so nice. I will stay with you and maybe I can find a way to help you."

"And besides the other you might be able to tell us something about Brian and how we could find him," Yami reasoned.

"That is a good point," Ryou replied.

"Yeah, Maybe the other you could lead us to him," Yugi agreed.

Malik gave everyone a small hesitant smile, "Okay, if you think it would be best for me to stay here then I will. I hope that I can help you."

"Don't worry. Why don't you relax for a while. We will probably be here for a day or two," Yami explained. Gesturing toward the couch that Malik had just vacated. Grabbing the remote from beside the hospital bed Yami flipped through the channels until he found a movie that Yugi had liked.

"Is there a phone in here?" Yugi asked while Yami was watching the movie.

Yami looked around and found the phone on a table beside the hospital bed, "Who are you going to call?" He asked.

"Joey, he said he wanted to know if anything happened," Yugi explained as Yami handed her the phone. The phone rang a few times before Joey finally picked up.

"Hey Yug, what's up?" Joey asked. She could hear the TV in the background.

"Hey Joey, I just wanted to let you know that I am in the hospital-"

"Yug, what happened?" Joey cut her off.

"There was a bit of an accident. Brian seems to have gotten by the police and I got hurt. Yami and Ryou were also brought to the hospital but they are both okay," Yugi explained vaguely. She didn't want to go into too much detail since Ryou was involved.

"How did he get through the police?" Joey asked confused.

"They are still investigating what happened," Yugi replied feeling bad for keeping her best friend out of the loop.

"Well let me know if anything comes up," Joey sighed, "I wish I could come to see you but I'm on duty here at work and I won't be able to get to your area for at least the next week."

Yugi smiled," I know Joey, don't worry about it. I only wanted to let you know what was going on."

"Thanks Yug, I promise I will be over as soon as I can," Joey said before the call ended. Yugi let out a large yawn.

"I think you should try to get some more sleep," Yami stated watching Yugi. He knew her well enough to know that she was getting extremely tired. Yugi nodded and laid down to get some sleep.

Throughout the day the doctors and nurses came in and checked over Yugi to make sure she was still okay. Through every test she remained asleep which after a few hours was starting to concern the nurses.

"Yugi," One of the nurses called her name while lightly shaking her shoulder, "Can you hear me Yugi?"

After a few more attempts the nurse gave up. It was very late into the evening and everyone had been resting but the constant call from the nurse had everyone on high alert.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Yeah is the shrimp okay?" Ryou now turned Bakura asked.

"I'm going to go get the doctor. He will be able to give you more information on what is going on. Until I return can one of you watch her? See if she twitches at all," The nurse requested as she started to walk out of the room. As soon as she was through the doorway she started running.

Yami was alarmed at the nurse's odd behavior and was on his feet within seconds checking over Yugi himself.

"Little One," Yami called as he gently shook her shoulder, "Little One can you hear me?"

There was no response. Bakura walked over to the other side of the hospital bed and watched her body as it lay under the sheet to see if she moved at all. There was light movement but before he could tell Yami she was moving he realized that Yami's shaking had gotten harder. He was now almost shaking Yugi's like a rag doll as he tried to get her to respond.

"Dude, you need to chill or you are going to hurt her," Bakura called to Yami.

Yami stopped his panicked motions mid shake and looked down to see that he had indeed almost ripped Yugi off of the bed in his attempts to get her to respond. Quickly he pulled his hands back and allowed her body to once again lay flat on the bed.

"Yugi," Yami called in a broken voice. Just then the doctor in charge of Yugi walked in the door followed by the nurse.

"I need all of you to go into the hallway while I check over Yugi," The doctor demanded. Bakura stepped away without any more prodding but Yami was hesitant to leave her side.

"I promise I will give you a full update when I figure out what is going on. Don't worry, she is in good hands now," the doctor said with a small smile while placing his large hand on Yami's shoulder and slightly forceing Yami in the direction of the door.

"Come on you lump of flesh," Bakura called. He had already hauled Malik to his feet and was pulling him out of the door when he grabbed the front of Yami's shirt and dragged him out as well, "The quicker you get your ass out into the hallway the quicker you can find out what is wrong with the shorty."

"Ryou why do you keep calling her shorty and shrimp?" Yami asked. The comments had been bugging him before but Yugi was his top priority and he had over looked the nicknames in favor of finding out if she was okay. Now that he was placed in a position where he could do nothing it would be best for him to focus on something other than her condition.

"I'm not Ryou," Bakura replied with a sly smile. He watched as Yami's eyes widened in surprise. He had forgotten that Ryou had explained she had another personality that inhabited her body but now faced with this new person Yami couldn't understand how he didn't realize earlier. They were so different from each other.

Where Ryou was sweet and always smiled, Bakura was dark and kept a smirk as if he was saying that he knew something you didn't know. The look honestly annoyed the hell out of Yami because he felt that it was reflecting the fact that he didn't know what was going on with Yugi.

"You're damn right you aren't that sissy little pansy you call your lighter half," the body of Malik called from the other side of the hallway with a wide smirk. Yami knew right away that she also was not Malik.

"And who are you?" Yami asked the person in Malik's body.

"Name's Marik," Marik replied. Just like the different between Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik were almost complete opposites. Malik seemed to have no confidence in himself and was almost fearful of everything where as Marik seemed cocky and confident. The contrast threw Yami off but also confirmed for him that the two women had been telling the truth the whole time.

"Well, I'm glad you to have met you two. It means that Ryou and Malik are telling the truth but I wish it was at a better time. I have some questions for you but at the moment I don't think I can ask you. I'm too worried about Yugi," Yami explained. The three of them were still standing in the hallway outside of Yugi's room. They could not hear anything from inside the room and it worried Yami that Yugi might be in serious trouble.

"The girl in there will be fine, and you will see her in the morning. For now why don't you come with us and figure out what questions you want to ask us?" Bakura asked in his gruff voice. He was trying to hide the fact that he felt bad for Yami. Bakura saw a flash of what he could only assume was a memory from Ryou from when her family died, and realized that there was someone that she had loved that had died in her arms. He didn't want Yami to have to go through the same thing but at the rate this girl's luck was going he wasn't sure if she would survive the night.

Marik didn't give Yami a chance to refuse. Instead he wrapped his arm around Yami's shoulders and pulled the smaller man in the direction of the cafeteria. They were silent as the three of them walked away from the door to Yugi's room and down the hall, Bakura trailing behind the other two men with a frown on his face.

* * *

So Yami has now met Marik and Bakura. Things are about to heat up! Please let me know what you think and if it is getting confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now I'm sure you have a bunch of questions for us," Bakura stated sitting down at one of the round tables set up in the large cafeteria.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I'm still trying to grasp the fact that there are two souls stuck in your bodies. What are the chances that it would happen twice like this and that the two of you would end up being friends?"

"I am not his friend," Marik immediately stated jabbing his thumb in Bakura's direction.

"We happen to work together," Bakura explained when Yami gave the two of them a strange look.

"Okay," Yami said a little thrown off by their cold behavior, "Anyway, how did the two of you get split from Ryou and Malik?"

"We were never a part of them you bastard," Marik growled seeming very pissed. Yami leaned back a bit to put some space between himself and Marik.

"What he means to say is that we are not actually a part of Ryou and Malik. We are two completely different souls that happen to share the same body," Bakura explained while eyeing Marik to make sure he wasn't about to jump across the table and attack Yami. The man was willing to listen to what they were saying and hadn't tried to turn them into the police for attempted kidnapping so he was hoping he might still be able to keep himself and Marik out of jail. This type of situation had never happened before and he felt responsible.

When it seemed that Marik wasn't going to attack him Yami continued, "I don't understand. How can there be two souls inhabiting one body?"

"Believe me, it gets very complicated," Bakura replied.

"Yeah especially when the other soul doesn't let you out to play," Marik growled lost in a bad memory.

"That is because he is afraid of you and the things you do to that body you two share," Bakura reminded him.

"But I thought Malik didn't know about you," Yami interrupted.

"The brat has no idea I exist. Of course, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. I like to plant ideas in her head when she is in charge and when I take over I always leave her a little….. Present," Marik explained with a creepy smile.

"Present?" Yami asked not liking the idea of what he was hearing.

"Marik hear likes to leave little cuts and bruises on their body so when his lighter half takes over she doesn't know what happened but is in pain," Bakura explained waving off Marik's behavior. It seemed like Marik was going all out, showing Yami all of his bad side.

"That's horrible," Yami exclaimed before he could stop himself. He couldn't imagine someone hurting themselves just to hurt another person. It was barbaric.

Marik shrugged, "It is amusing to sit in the back of her mind and listen to her panic. I like to leave her in places where she doesn't know how to get back too. She even tried to tie herself down at one point but of course I got out of those stupid ropes."

"Marik I think you might want to stop talking if you want this guy to help us," Bakura commented when he saw the look of absolute disgust and outrage on Yami's face.

"How could you," Yami finally exclaimed when he regained the control of his mouth. He was beyond upset with the man before him. Malik had been so sweet. "that young woman you have been hurting is nothing but good. How could you hurt someone like that?"

Marik shrugged not caring what Yami said, "Like we were saying earlier, those two who we share bodies with are the lighter halves of us. They are all of the pureness while we are the anger and hate that would normally fester in a person. Somehow, we woke up centeries after we died to find us in the weak bodies of these women with no way to escape. We are two souls, one good and one evil, stuck inside the same body forced to coexist."

Yami was shocked and waited for a moment for Bakura to say that Marik was wrong, but the man remained quiet.

"I don't understand how this is possible," Yami finally admitted when it didn't seem like either of the other two were going to offer him anymore information.

Marik sighed in annoyance, "It is rather simple really. Many years ago our bodies were destroyed but the person who did it sealed our souls away. We have found ourselves in the bodies of the people we would be today. From what we gather, our souls getting locked way and the 'evilness' within them allowed our future reincarnations to have nothing but pure energy. Our souls were released when they realized a reincarnation was on the earth and we joined with them."

Yami shook his head, "You are playing me for a fool aren't you."

Bakura shook his head, "No, this is the truth. It is up to you to decided if you want to believe us or not."

"But why were your souls sealed?" Yami asked.

"I was a grave robber and this guy right here attacked the king of our land. We were both sentenced to death but a death that we would never be able to enjoy. We are originally from Egypt. The customs there state that the afterlife can be a wonderful place. We were not granted access to the after life and were instead sealed away to be reincarnated."

"How can you be released?" Yami asked wondering if he could do them all a favor by getting them out of Ryou and Malik's bodies.

Bakura shook his head sadly while Marik glared at him, "There is no releasing us. This is our punishment for our crimes," Marik replied.

Yami was silent as he thought about the information the two men had given him.

"Yami, you may come back into the room now," one of the nurses said popping her head around the corner of the door to the cafeteria. Yami, Bakura, and Marik had yet to get anything to eat because they had been talking. Before either Bakura or Marik could stop him, Yami was out the door and running down the hall towards Yugi's room.

Marik looked to Bakura, "Well I guess this means we should follow him. There is no telling what the shrimp will tell him if she is awake."

"Yeah, for all we know she might not remember us. Imagine what Brain would say if he found out that the girl that he has been lusting over for the past two years is suddenly without any memory of his advances," Bakura replied shaking his head with an amused smile. The two men followed Yami at a much slower pace waiting for the smaller man to get to his beloved's room so that he could have a moment with her before they arrived.

Marik and Bakura arrived at a scene that they were not expecting. Their first tip that something was wrong was when they saw Yami standing in the doorway as stiff as a board instead of inside with Yugi.

"Yo man, what's wrong?" Marik asked as he casually leaned himself against the doorway on Yami's right so he could look into Yugi's room. The scene inside was of total chaos. Machines that had once been monitoring the sweet girl who had previously occupied the room were thrown around, damaged, and dented. The bed itself look liked there had been a struggle.

"What happened here?" Bakura asked in a breathy whisper. He was not expecting the carnage that he was now seeing over the top of Yami's head. Yami had yet to move from his spot in the doorway.

Suddenly they heard a groan from across the room by the bed. Bakura was first to react, slightly pushing Yami out of the way and walking to the other side of the bed. What he found here was unfortunate but expected. The doctor who had forced the three of them out of the room earlier was laying on his back next to the bed. There was a large lump already forming on his head from where someone had hit him with a blunt object. The groan was the doctor coming to.

"Welcome to the land of the living dead. What the hell happened here?" Bakura asked in a monotonous voice.

"Some man came into the room with a gun and told us to give him Yugi. I tried to tell him that she was in no condition to be moved but he rushed forward and smacked me with the gun. The next thing I know is I am waking up now."

"Yugi," Yami muttered in despair, "Where are you?"

"Don't worry Shorty, we will find the princess," Marik said with an evil smile. He was aiming for comforting but by the look on Yami's face he had not hit the mark on that particular idea.

"What's the plan?" Bakura asked directing his question to Marik. The nurses would be able to help the doctor, so he wasn't very concerned about their wellbeing, after all they were in a hospital.

"We find out who Brian sent to take her this time and then you will have to track them down," Marik explained.

"Do you think the two of you can find her?" Yami asked almost sounding hopeful.

Bakura nodded while Marik answered, "Of course. It is why we work together so often. Bakura here is amazing at tracking and I am great at finding out information. Just give us a few minutes and we should be able to track her down.," Then he smirked to Bakura, "Just like back in Egypt right. Bakura smirked back and nodded

"When you guys go out to find her I am coming with you," Yami stated not leaving room for argument.

"Uh no," Marik deadpanned, "I can barely stand that idiot over there. I won't be able to handle having you in the car as well. You will stay here and when we find her, we will bring her back here to be treated and so you can faun over her."

"I normally would not condone this sort of action but in this case the quicker you can get young Yugi back here the better," the doctor called from across the room. He had been standing by one of the cabinets pulling out things to clean a wound on his head. "We were unable to get a response from her when we tried to wake her earlier. At the time she was still not in immediate danger, but she was very close to falling into a coma. If that happens, we may lose her."

"You two must work quickly," Yami demanded. Panic showed in his eyes as he almost pleaded for the other two to get his fiancé back.

"You heard the man, get to it," Bakura demanded smacking Marik on the side of his head and roughly pushing him towards the chair Malik had occupied earlier in the day.

"I'm going," Marik growled back as he took the seat and pulled out his cell phone.

"While you are doing that, I am going to contact the police. They will be able to do their own search and they might need some help from the two of you," the doctor explained pulling the room phone off the hook.

Before the doctor could dial the police Bakura's pale white fingers were on the phone pulling it from the doctor's grasp.

"I'm sorry but if you haven't figured it out already, the two of us are on opposite sides from the police. Inviting those idiots would end in someone losing their life," Bakura explained. The doctor looked unsure of what to do. Protocol required that he check in with the police when there was a break in or unfortunate accident on hospital premises but the women that acted very like men and who were working to bring the girl back would be just as likely to kill him if he did not do what they wanted him to do.

"I'm sorry but it is protocol for me to alert the police. Because you are helping us and have in no way put any of our lives in danger, I will ask for asylum for you. That way even if the police do find something to arrest you for, they will be unable to take you away while you are on the hospital premises."

Bakura and Marik blinked at the doctor in surprise, "Why the hell would you help us?" Bakura wondered.

"Because you are trying to help one of my patients. I have a saying that I like to use, if the person is kind once then they truly have a large heart," the doctor explained.

"I think you might be a little off there doctor. There is no kindness in us. You are thinking about our other halves," Marik explained still typing away at his cell phone.

"Find anything yet?" Bakura asked before the doctor could say anything.

"Almost. I'm fast forwarding through the hospital security tapes. It looks like there are cameras at all of the exits including the emergency doors," Marik explained eyes still trained on the phone in his hands.

"Our security files? But those are kept under a password protected harddrive," the doctor said in shock, "How did you get those?"

"We have our ways," Bakura replied with a gloating smirk.

"Still think we are sweet young ladies?" Marik asked looking up for only a second to see the look on the doctor's face. At first his expression was one of shock and disbelief, but it only took a second for it to melt into a warm understanding one.

"You are whatever you make of yourselves. If you want me to believe that you are evil then I shall allow you to believe so," The doctor said with a smile.

"I got something," Marik interrupted what Bakura was about to say. The doctor was really starting to piss him off. He was kind of thinking he should knock the guy out. After all, he hadn't called the police yet.

Instead Bakura turned his back on the annoying doctor and focused his attention on Marik, "What did you find?"

Yami had already moved to the chair beside Marik and was peering over his shoulder at the screen of his phone, "It looks like someone in a black hoodie carried her out of one of the fire escapes," Yami explained what he was seeing.

"Not just any somebody, that there is Terrance," Marik explained.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"That bastard," Bakura growled stomping to Marik's other side and looking at the phone screen as well. Just as Yami said there was a rather small figure walking out of a fire escape with Yugi in his arms and a large black hoodie covering all of his features.

"Who is Terrance and how do you know it is him?" Yami asked. The figure was impossible for him to see.

"We would know that figure anywhere. He might be trying to hide himself with that hoodie but the way he walks gives him away," Marik explained. "He might have gotten in my way a few years ago and I made sure he would never do so again."

Yami looked at the man beside him warily, "And how exactly did you do that?"

"You see that leg?" Marik pointed to the small phone screen again now focusing his attention on the hooded figures right leg. Yami watched the leg as Marik replayed the figure exiting and realized what Marik was talking about.

"That leg is fake," Yami exclaimed surprised.

Marik nodded, "Yep, he got in my way and I stabbed him in the leg. Apparently, the wound got infected and he had to either lose the leg or lose his life."

"The coward chose to live instead of dying like a man," Bakura growled with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What did he do to warrant such a bad wound?" Yami asked not liking the looks on the other two men's faces. It was weird seeing the look on the feminine faces of the two people.

"He got in my way when I was trying to kill his boss," Marik said with a satisfied smirk.

"Marik here was hired to take out a drug lord and when he tried to do it the man called for Terrance to fight him. Terrance didn't last a minute with this guy," Bakura explained with an affectionate pat on Marik's head. Marik gave Bakura a happy smile that reminded him of a puppy.

Yami watched the display of affection completely dumbfounded. He was not used to conversations about killing people and was a little unnerved that these two were so open about their dangerous "Jobs".

"So now that you know who this person is, how do we find them?" Yami finally asked. He was hoping to get the two men off the subject of their bloody jobs and back to finding Yugi before it was too late.

"Well it will be safe to assume that Terrance is working for Brian now. He is more than likely going to Brian's hideout," Bakura explained.

"Bakura do you think he has changed his hideout?" Marik asked suddenly eyes still trained on the screen.

Bakura hummed before answering, "No, I don't think he has enough resources to move his hideout in such a short period of time and he still must worry about the police. His original hideout is almost impossible to find."

Yami's head shot up, "Wait, the two of you know where Brian is hiding out at?"

"Not exactly," Bakura replied, "We know the general area that he is in but the meet up point is not where the actual hideout is. We were supposed to meet two of his goons near the old mill in the Pines. From there the two men were supposed to take the shrimp to Brian."

"More than likely when we didn't show Brian sent out someone to get her from us. Terrance is probably one of his goons," Marik explained.

"That kid can't think for himself for a second. Probably went crawling to Brian when he couldn't find anyone else that would take a one-legged idiot like him," Bakura muttered.

"So how do we find the hideout if there is no one to meet and you aren't entirely sure that the guy who took Yugi is working for Brian?" Yami asked. He was starting to panic. They were going in circles now. These men were just messing around now while Yugi was getting further and further away.

"Stop worrying so much shorty, we will find the shrimp in no time," Marik said with another evil grin. He was already on his feet. His head was in his phone, but he maneuvered around the room as if he was looking at everything.

"How do you plan to do that?" Yami asked needing to know what was going on as he followed Marik through the room. Bakura trailed behind them.

"I have access to all of the security cameras in the area. Terrance got into a large black van with your girl and is heading towards the Pines. We will just follow him by camera for now." Marik explained.

"It is unfortunate but in this situation we will need the help of the police," Bakura explained while pushing past Yami to look at Marik's screen, "We were going to go out ourselves and find her but that would require a car and at the moment neither of us have one. Also, Brian has probably beefed up security so it would be easier if we had more people on our side."

Marik growled and slammed his hand into the wall as they headed out of the room, "I can't believe after all of these years we are going to have to work with the police!"

"I know," Bakura agreed, "This is very different from what we have been doing."

"I appreciate everything the two of you are doing," Yami said sincerely. On the inside he was smiling. This was just proving the point that he was trying to show them earlier. They were kind people but at the moment he wasn't about to tell them that.

"We aren't doing it for you," Marik growled turning around and glaring at Yami as he walked backwards. He hated it when people thanked him for things. It made him feel strange. "We are doing this for our other halves. Today they seemed to be really hopeful and though I dislike the other me, I feel like sometimes I should give her a break. You know, so that when I go back to being my normal self to her it will be twice as painful." His voice wavering at every end as if he didn't mean to say everything.

"Of course, I understand," Yami replied. It was hard for him to keep from smiling at the obvious cover up the other man was using.

"Anyway, how much longer until the police arrive?" Bakura asked. None of the three noticed the man coming out of the stairwell in front of them.

"I am Sargent Fisher," A man in a blue police uniform announced suddenly as he got into the hallway, "Can any of you point me in the direction of Yugi''s hospital room?"

Instead of replying Marik glared at the pudgy officer and jabbed his thumb behind him pointing at the room they had just vacated.

"Can I ask why you need to see the room?" Yami asked. He was wondering why the police were not out looking for her. Both Marik and Bakura stopped to listen.

"The room is now a crime scene. We will be looking to see if we can find a clue as to who kidnapped her," the officer explained.

"God damn, this is why I don't work with the police," Marik muttered under his breath as he glared at the officer.

Bakura snorted," We already know who took her. We are headed out to see if we can find her now."

The officer shook his head, "It is nice of you to try to help the police, but we have this covered." He turned back to the hallway and disappeared into Yugi's room.

"How the hell are we supposed to get to the shrimp if the police are only looking at the room she was staying in?" Bakura asked.

"Let me talk to them," Yami. He quickly turned back toward Yugi's hospital room and ran back before the other two could protest.

"Sargent Fisher," Yami called when he spotted the man standing outside of the room.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the Sargent asked when he saw Yami approaching him.

"The two women that I have with me believe they know who took Yugi and can identify the van that carried her from the hospital and its destination."

"That is very nice, but we need evidence before we can go looking. We don't want to be going on a goose chase," The Sargent explained before turning his back on Yami.

"But sir," Yami tried but was again interrupted by the officer.

"Now son, I know you are trying to help. Yugi is your fiancé, right?"

To this Yami nodded, "Yes sir but the women here know what's going on and can help you in your investigation."

"Very good, we will have an officer interview the three of you in just a few moments but at the moment we have the investigators here to check out the crime scene. Please have a seat on those chairs over there with your friends and someone will be over to talk to you shortly," The officer said with a wave of his hand toward some chairs in the hallway. He didn't even finish his sentence before he had disappeared back into the hospital room with a team of investigators.

Yami walked back over to Marik and Bakura very much annoyed with his conversation with the Sargent.

"How did it go?" Bakura asked. From the short distance between the chairs and the room that Yugi had been staying in, it was easy to tell that the other two men had heard the entire conversation and were just waiting for Yami to admit that the police were not going to help them so that they could try to find Yugi on their own.

With a sigh Yami admitted defeat, "What do you want to do? The police are going to be here for another few hours attempting to pull information that you have already gathered."

"Did you drive yourself here?" Bakura asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes, when I woke up this morning and I was discharged I went home to get a new set of clothes. My car is in the parking garage"

Bakura looked to Marik, "Well it looks like we are on our own again."

"Just like I like it," Marik replied springing to his feet and pocketing his phone. He was still downloading the videos from the security tapes for the hospital and surrounding businesses. It would be easy for him to track Terrance.

"What do you want me to do?" Yami asked. He wasn't sure if the other two would be willing to take him with them, but he wasn't going to wait around here when he could be searching with them.

"You are the driver. Bakura here was a horrible driver so we need someone we can rely on to not accidently drive off the road," Marik explained glaring at Bakura. He already assumed that Yami would not listen if they asked him to stay at the hospital and Bakura really wasn't the best driver so it would only make sense to take the spiky hair freak along.

"I drive just fine," Bakura argued in outrage.

"Yeah, your fine job last night got us into this situation. If you had just stayed on the road and didn't have a freak out, then we would have taken the girl to Brian and been done with this whole situation by now. We wouldn't have to switch sides like this and grow conscience."

"Whatever," Bakura muttered annoyed, "Let's just go."

Yami was surprised that neither Bakura nor Marik seemed to realize that they had admitted to the fact that they did not like what they had been doing. He wanted to congratulate them, but he knew that if he said anything that one or both of them would be very angry and possibly attack him. He was also afraid that they might decide not to help him and at the moment he was relying on the two of them to find the love of his life. For now, he would keep silent.

"Are you coming shorty?" Marik yelled already down the hall with Bakura. Yami hadn't even realized that the two of them had moved.

"Yeah I'm coming. I'm parked on the third floor," Yami called running to catch up to the much taller men.

"Hey, you three, you can't leave yet," Sargent Fisher called running up behind them. Watch him run was very interesting with his large stomach bouncing with each step. It was almost as if it was pushing him back every time it dropped. Bakura would have stopped just to laugh at the guy if he wasn't in such a rush to catch up to Terrance. He was afraid to tell Yami, but Terrance was not exactly nice to the people that he was in charge of delivering. He tended to rough them up a bit.

"We don't have time to deal with you right now," Marik growled still running ahead of the group.

"You three were here during the attack, I need your statements before you can leave," Sargent Fisher called again.

"No time sorry," Marik called pushing the door to the stairway open. Yugi's room was on the fifth floor of the hospital and he was not about to wait for the god damn elevator to reach him with the stupid Sargent breathing down his neck.

"Marik stop," Yami called in his most commanding tone. Surprisingly a head of blond hair appeared only seconds later from the doorway of the stairwell.

"I know you really want to do this the legal way but if we don't seriously hustle we will miss Terrance and your shrimp might not be alive the next time you see her," Marik explained before his head suddenly disappeared again and the door to the stairwell closed.

"You heard the man," Bakura called also disappearing through the doorway before the Sargent could call for them again.

"I'm sorry sir but there isn't time for us to explain. We will be more than willing to make a stop at the station after we have found Yugi and I know she is safe and sound," Yami called pushing his feet to go faster and hitting the door to the stairwell at full speed. The door slam against the wall of the stairwell and bounced off, closing with a resounding bang.

"Wait you three," Sargent Fisher called again. He had stopped running and was breathing very heavily with his arm outstretched as if he could magically grab the three men who had disappeared.

"Sir should we go after them?" One of his officers asked coming up behind his commanding officer.

Sargent fisher huffed several times before he had enough breath to say, "Yes, grab Craig and take the patrol car. Make sure you don't come back until you find those three men. We need to know what information they have."

* * *

Hello Everyone!

Thanks for reading. I really want to know what you guys think. Please leave me a review and let me know if you are confused or if you think something seems weird.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the hell is your car?" Marik huffed stomping after Yami and Bakura. The three of them were in the car port looking for Yami's car.

"I told you, it is on level three," Yami replied. He was walking as fast as his short legs would carry him. The three of them had exited the hospital only a moment earlier and had to walk up three flights of stairs to get to the level that Yami's car was on. Now the hard part was finding his small car on the surprisingly large floor.

"I got that it was on the third floor but where exactly on the third floor was it again?" Marik growled. Before Marik could grumble some more about not finding the car Yami hit the unlock button on his keys and a car five spots ahead of them lit up.

"There it is," Yami exclaimed now running to the car. The other two men ran after him feeling as if he might leave them behind in his haste to find Yugi. Within seconds all three men were in the car and they were pulling out of the parking spot.

"Where do I go when I get out of the parking garage?" Yami asked rounding a corner being careful of other cars that might pull out of a spot.

From the back seat he could hear Marik tapping away on his phone again. A second later Marik called, "Make a right out of the garage and head towards the edge of town. We are going into the woods."

"Has Terrance already reached the woods?" Bakura asked from the passenger seat as Yami speed through the garage gaining speed as they got closer to the exit. He was holding on to the door with white knuckles. Who knew Yami could drive like a crazy person?

"It is doubtful. I can only pick up the security footage from the hospital and the businesses about a mile away from the hospital for now. The closer we get to the woods the more security cameras I should be able to pick up in that area and I should be able to tell you where he is." Marik explained.

"That's if he is even heading straight to the woods," Bakura commented.

"What do you mean, if he is going straight to the woods?" Yami asked. He took his eyes off the road to glare at Bakura and almost ran into a parked car on level two of the garage.

"Eyes on the road you idiot," Bakura exclaimed nearly breaking the passenger door with his death grip. When he was sure Yami was watching the road and not possibly getting the three of them killed he sighed and answered Yami's question, "Terrance is a little unhinged. That's why I was surprised that Brian would use him. Terrance has been known to… rough up the people he is sent to kidnap."

"How?" Yami asked but he had a feeling he already knew the answer to his question.

"Mostly beatings and rape," Marik commented from the back seat with a little shrug. Yami's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and the car suddenly picked up speed as they exited the parking garage and were flying down the road in the direction Marik told them to go.

"We need to get to her as soon as possible. I don't want him to get his grubby little paws on her," Yami ground out, knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. Both Bakura and Malik looked at him a little shocked. Yami had always appeared cool and collected if not a little panicked when Yugi disappeared. Now it seemed like he might just kill someone if they so much as looked at him the wrong way.

"Note to self, don't anger Yami," Marik said with a laugh from the back of the car.

"Do you have a death wish or something," Bakura asked turning to glare at him as he cackled from the back seat.

"Not really," Marik replied with a shrugged leaning back comfortably on the middle back seat as Bakura peered back at him through the front seats. "I just figured he needed me too much to find Yugi to try to kill me right now. And I was trying to lighten the mood a little."

"Just because I do require your assistance now does not mean that in the future I would not try to kill you for making a comment now. When we find Yugi I might feel a little differently but right now you better watch yourself or you might just end up losing something very precious to you for pissing me off," Yami ground out making a sharp turn toward the woods. Marik fell from his perch on the middle seat in the back and smacked his head against the door.

"Got it boss," Marik said when he righted himself with a small salute.

Bakura sighed and put his head into his hands from the passenger seat, "Can you ever be serious?"

"Not really, if I did that I might turn sane," Marik replied with a shrug already back to watching his phone to see if he could find where Terrance might have gone.

Just as Bakura was about to turn back around so he was facing forward some lights coming around the corner Yami had just gone around caught his attention, "hey guys we might have a little problem."

"What problem," Marik asked pulling his eyes from his screen to look at Bakura. When he saw Bakura looking behind them he turned and saw the flashing lights as well," Shit, shorty you need to step on it. The police are coming."

"The police," Yami said in surprise looking in his rear view mirror too see the lights as well. Before the other two guys could tell him to keep going Yami was pulling over to the side of the street and started slowing down.

"What are you doing?" Bakura yelled trying to grab the wheel from Yami to push the car back into the street, "If you stop then we won't be able to look for your girl."

"But it is illegal to run from the police," Yami exclaimed still trying to stop the car as the police drew closer.

"It's too late for that. We ran when we left the hospital. Either we finish this now or Yugi disappears forever. I know how the police work, they will not help us."

"But if we continue to run then they will throw us in jail. If we stop now we can explain that we were worried about Yugi and weren't thinking," Yami explained but already the car was gaining speed and they were pulling back on to the road.

Marik let out a breath when the car was going fast once again.

"We will figure all of that out after we find Yugi and know she is safe. I can feel Ryou right now. She knows what is happening and is much more concerned with Yugi's safety than she is with whether or not we are going to go to jail," Bakura explained. He wasn't lying surprisingly, Ryou really was in the back of their head watching what they were doing and trying to push Yami to save Yugi. Ryou was already coming up with solutions to when they eventually would deal with the police.

Yami was quiet for a moment but the car was still gaining speed. At the next turn Yami slowed only slightly before turning and gaining speed, "Okay, we save Yugi and then we turn ourselves in and find out what the consequences are."

"That a boy," Marik called from the back seat taking his eyes off of the screen of his phone just long enough to give Yami a thumbs up and a smile from the back seat.

"Thank you," Bakura said with a small smile of his own. Yami wasn't sure but the voice sounded a lot sweeter and softer than the man beside him was capable of. It was almost like Ryou had come out for just a moment to tell Yami that he was making the right decision. Just the thought of sweet little Ryou forcing her way to the front of the mind that she shared with Bakura just to say thanks was enough to make Yami feel as if his decision was the right one. He was hopefully on the way to save Yugi before she was injured by Terrance.

"Hang on Yami it looks like Terrance made a stop up here. Make the next left," Marik called from the back seat.

"But that's an alley." Yami said confused, "there is no outlet."

"Turn there," Marik said again not giving any more of an explanation.

Without another thought Yami made the turn into the dark Alley out of sight of the street they were just on. The police had not made it to the road yet and Yami was praying that they did not see him turn down the alley.

"Cut the engine," Bakura said in an unneeded whisper. The three sat in silence only broken by the sound of the police cars as they got closer. Within seconds the police cars went speeding down the main road not even slowing to look for them.

When the police cars were gone everyone on the car let out a sigh of relief. Now that the police were no longer on their tail they would be able to search for Yugi.

"Okay, I think the coast is clear. I saw Terrance's car going down this way and disappeared into one of the garages at the end," Marik said opening his door. Yami and Bakura followed him as he started walking down the short alley way.

When they reached the end of the alley they ran into a brick wall. On either side was a large door that looked as if it belonged to a garage. Here Marik stopped and looked back at his phone.

"He is in the one over here," Marik said pointing at the garage on his right. Bakura walked over to the door and started examining it. There didn't seem to be any handles for lifting the door.

"So how do we get in?" Yami asked watching Bakura examining the door.

"It looks like Terrance came over here and pulled a lever," Marik replied walking forward to the right side of the door while still looking at his phone. He felt around the side of the door and within seconds the garage door was rolling up. Bakura pulled Yami to the side so if someone were to come flying out of the garage they would not attack him.

The door fully slid up and the motor cut plunging the alley into silence. Not even the nightly sounds of the town could penetrate the space. Bakura, Malik, and Yami all looked at each other uneasily. More than likely Terrance was still in the garage. The fact that he had not come flying out to attack them was unnerving. Did that mean that there was another room within the garage that he might be hiding in? Was he using the same security cameras Marik was using and was now spying on them?

With a deep breath Bakura pealed himself off of the wall he was leaning against and peaked around the corner. Marik followed a moment later looking around Bakura to see what was in the garage. Yami wanted to look to but was afraid of what he might see.

"There's no one here," Bakura said after a moment. He had searched the entire garage in just moments. He had looked to see if there were any other rooms that someone could have hid in or if there was something that he was missing, but it seemed as if this was a building full of storage units. There was nothing but three walls and a ceiling within the garage.

"That's weird," Marik said after his own examination of the room. The room was completely empty besides for a couple of cardboard boxes and a few old towels in the corner.

"What do you mean that's weird?" Yami asked. His curiosity had finally won and he had stepped up beside the other two men to examine the room. He didn't see anything in the garage either and was starting to panic a bit when he exclaimed, "I thought you said they came in here."

"They did," Marik said mater-of-factly looking at his phone, "The security camera shows them coming in here and the door closing. I don't see anyone leaving before we show up on the camera and open the door."

"Then where did they disappear to?" Yami asked. He was starting to panic. He had turned his back on the police and were following these two men that were possessing the bodies of two sweet young women that he barely knew and from what he did know they happened to be very untrustworthy people.

"Calm down Yami," Bakura tried to sooth but Yami wasn't going to calm down so easily.

"Calm down?" Yami said almost as if he was asking Bakura why he should. He was starting to panic which was making it hard for him to think "Why would I be calm when Yugi is still out there, god knows where, with an evil maniac who plans to do god knows what to her." By this point Yami was almost hysterical.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other silently deciding what to do about Yami. Before Bakura could stop him Marik walked the two steps to the smaller man and slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself," Marik said when Yami just stood there shocked, "We will find her and she will be okay. We need to figure out how Terrance got out of here without the security cameras picking it up. I need you to focus on that right now. Don't think about anything else."

Yami was silent for a moment. He still stood with his face to the side from the harsh slap to his cheek. Finally he took a deep breath and brought his face back so he could look at Marik.

Yami nodded, "Okay, I'm okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Help us check the walls. He might have used a secret passage way or maybe an air duct to escape."

"How will I know if I have found it?" Yami asked walking over to the wall on the left and pushing against it to see if it would magically move.

"You just will," Bakura replied. Yami hadn't noticed but while he was freaking out Bakura had already gone into the building and had started looking around for clues.

Completely ignoring the growing panic that was once again starting to take over his thoughts, Yami continued his own search. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket when he got further into the garage and the light from the alley way wasn't enough for him to see and continued to push and knock on the wall to see if there were any weak points. The entire wall seemed to be the same.

"Hey guys, I think this might be what we are looking for," Bakura called from the back of the room. Both Yami and Marik ran over to where Bakura was looking. Using all three of their phone lights they were able to see what Bakura was looking at.

In the middle of the back wall was a large crack that ran from the floor to about halfway up the wall. From the entrance of the garage it was impossible to see but when standing next to the wall it was easy.

"Well what are we waiting for? Open the god damn thing," Marik said glaring at Bakura when all he did was stand there.

Bakura put his fingers into the edge of the crack and attempted to pry the crack open. At first nothing happened. Just as Yami was about to tell him to stop and that the walls were not going to move apart, the crack gave way a little.

"Help him," Marik called putting his phone in his pocket and = grabbing on to one side of the crack while Yami grabbed the other. With the three of them pulling together the two sides pulled apart quickly revealing a dark room. Bakura was first to step into the room. Yami saw something flash in Bakura's hand in the dim light of the garage before he realized that it was a gun. At the sight of the weapon Yami suddenly realized how real this whole thing was. Gulping back the panic that started to build inside of him Yami took a deep breath and stepped in front of the other two men.

"Stop right there," Terrance called through the dimly lit room. He was standing behind a large wooden crate glaring at them. He was holding a gun ready to fire at the three of them.

* * *

So second chapter in one week. I'm going to try to post two chapters a week now. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

"Please, you don't have to do this," Yami said standing still, "Just give Yugi back to us and you can walk away."

Terrance laughed, "You think I'm just going to hand over the girl and walk away? Do you know how much money I'm going to get for bringing her to the boss?"

"You mean Brian," Bakura stated from Yami's left shoulder. His voice was cold, and his face showed no emotion but on this inside he was freaking out.

Terrance shrugged, "Whoever the idiot is who is paying me to transport her to him."

"How much is he paying you?" Marik asked.

Terrance looked Marik up and down before saying, "Way more than you can offer little girl."

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura bluffed. They had no intentions of handing any money over to this idiot.

At the same time Marik growled, "Who the hell are you calling a little girl. I hope you know I can beat your ass in a second flat."

"What you offering?" Terrance asked ignoring Marik's outburst. This pissed him off but he held himself back.

"First where is the girl?" Marik growled attempting to focus on their goal.

Terrance shook his head and smiled, "Ah ah ah, Money first, girl later."

"Where is she damn it," Bakura yelled.

"Back off buddy. Like I said, there is no way you can offer me more than my boss. Sorry," Terrance said with an evil smirk.

"We are not your buddies," Marik said glaring at him from beside Bakura.

"Where are you holding Yugi?" Yami asked calmly. He had gone past the point of caring about the idiot before him. Yugi was in trouble and from the sounds of the verbal fight happening before him it seemed that she was close.

Terrance looked at Yami, sizing him up before slowly smiling, "You want a piece of me don't you little man?"

Yami's eyes narrowed but he didn't take the bait.

"Are you chicken little man?" Terrance tried again.

"Yami don't listen to him. He is just trying to goad you," Marik growled in annoyance. It was one thing for Terrance to try to goad him but it was a whole different thing for him to go after Yami when he was already upset about Yugi.

"Don't worry about me. How do we get the information from him?" Yami asked in a quiet voice so Terrance couldn't hear.

"We won't be able to get him to tell us anything. Bakura, Yami, I need the two of you to distract Terrance while I search for her," Marik explained. He kept his head level but his eyes were already searching for possible hiding spots around the room.

"Shouldn't I be the one looking for her?" Yami asked.

"He will be watching you. He knows what she is to you," Bakura explained before Marik could.

"He won't be expecting me to go looking for her," Marik explained.

Yami and Bakura both nodded giving him the okay to go looking for Yugi.

"What are the three of you yammering about over there?" Terrance asked in his cocky 'you can't beat me no matter what you do so go ahead and try' voice. Just the sound of it was enough to make Yami want to kick his ass.

"Wouldn't you like to know you useless piece of trash," Bakura replied with his own cocky grin. This immediately wipe the grin off Terrance's face and put him into a bad mood.

"What the fuck did you just stay to me?" Terrance asked back. His face was slowly turning red in anger.

"I called you a useless piece of trash. Your boss was an idiot for hiring you," Bakura said with a shrug.

"Um, Bakura do you really think right now is a good time to be angering him?" Yami asked. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but angering Terrance didn't seem like suck a good idea at the moment. What if he decided he didn't want to put up with Bakura's smack and took Yugi somewhere else?

"I bet you didn't even hide the girl very well. I bet I could guess where she is from here," Bakura said crossing his arms.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure she is here?" Terrance asked back. He seemed to have gotten over the fact that Bakura had been making fun of him.

"How about a little wager?" Bakura asked. Yami wasn't sure what was happening, but it didn't seem good to him. Marik had yet to return from his mission to find Yugi and Yami wasn't sure how much longer Bakura would be able to distract Terrance.

"What kind of wager?" Terrance's voice broke Yami out of his mini panic attack. He suddenly realized just how interested Terrance seemed to be in this bet. What he a gambler?

"I get three chances to correctly guess where Yugi is," Bakura explained, "If I correctly guess it you set her free."

"And what do I get if you don't figure out where she is?"

"You get to keep the girl," Here both Yami and Terrance interrupted.

"What the hell are you thinking," Yami demanded.

"That isn't good enough. I already have her," Terrance raged over Yami.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. You keep the girl and you also get me," Bakura explained pointing at himself.

"How is that even remotely good for me?" Terrance asked in a bored voice.

"You are currently working for Brian right. Brian hates me at the moment. If you were to deliver both Yugi and myself to him he would be overjoyed. He might even give you a bonus," Bakura explained.

Terrance's eyes widened and a giant grin crossed his face, "You are never going to find her."

"If that's what you think then why don't we make it a bet?" Bakura asked.

"Deal!" Terrance called before Bakura could say anything more. Bakura smiled knowingly at Terrance. One the inside Yami was sweating up a storm. He had gone chalk white at the thought of Bakura gambling on Yugi's freedom and starting to feel like he shouldn't have put so much faith in the two idiots he was with.

"Is she in the office over there?" Bakura asked first gesturing toward a small room of to the left that was dark. Now that the doorway had been opened and the full garage was presented it was easy to see how someone might be able to hide another person in the large building. There were at least 5 different closets lining the wall and a bunch of tarps and wooden boxes laying around. It looked like a very lazy and unorganized person must have used the shop.

Terrance smirked and shook his head, "No, I'm not stupid. I would never hide a captive in the office. It is the first place someone would look if they were following me."

"Cocky bastard," Bakura growled under his breath. Yami nodded his head slightly in agreement. Marik still had not come back and Yami was surprised that Terrance had not realized he was missing. "What about in one of the closets?"

"Ah ah, you only get to ask about three different places. I see five closets. Would you like to use your last two guesses on different closets?" Terrance asked. Yami was getting annoyed with him. He was way too cocky and seemed to be wasting their time.

Bakura frowned but Terrance had them in a bad situation. He couldn't anger the guy, or he might do something rash like kill the girl. "That's okay. I think I'll ask about something else," Bakura decided waving away the thought and looking around the room as if he was talking about the weather. After a moment he found what he was looking for, "The car."

"Excuse me?" Terrance asked with a large frown.

"What about in the car?" Bakura asked. There was a large Jeep parked to the right side of the garage partially covered by a tarp. Bakura had looked over in that direction a few times since they had walked into the back of the shop and thought he saw moment but couldn't figure out why. It was possible that someone inside the vehicle was moving around making the car shake slightly.

"Nothing is in the car," Terrance replied with a frown. He was acting very different than when Bakura asked about the office and cabinets.

"I don't believe you," Bakura replied with his own smile. Now the tables were turned. Based off of the way Terrance was acting Bakura had found where Yugi was but he wasn't willing to hand her over like he said he would.

"And why is that douchebag?" Terrance asked. He was getting angry now. He thought for sure the girl would be completely hidden inside of the Jeep.

"Because you are acting guilty. You know I found the girl now hand her over," Bakura demanded.

"No, I will not hand her over. I already told you the pay for her is amazing. I might never have to work again in my life," Terrance said with a grin before leaping for the Jeep.

"Stop," Both Bakrua and Yami yelled as they chased after Terrance. The building was not very large, but it housed a lot of junk. Terrance pulled a tarp down off of a large wooden box to throw them off but Bakura charged through the tarp dragging it with him as he tried to fight his way out of it Yami hot on his heals.

"Damn it where the hell is Marik," Bakura growled as he saw Terrance opening the driver's door to the Jeep. He was getting ready to force his way out of the garage with Yugi in tow. If that happens, they might not get another chance to save her before she is in the hands of Brian.

"Stop," Yami screamed as Terrane slammed the door shut behind him and started the car. Bakura was surprised when Yami overtook him and threw himself onto the side of the Jeep. The doors were locked, and Terrance grinned at him from inside the car as Yami attempted to break the window with hand fist. The next thing they heard with the Jeep starting up.

"Yami let go," Bakura called knowing that Terrance wouldn't hesitate to grind down the side of his car if that meant he would get rid of Yami in the process.

"I have to save her," Yami called back as the car started moving forward with him hanging on to the side.

"You can't save her if you are dead," Bakrua called again chasing after the car now to get Yami off.

Just as Yami was attempting to speak the Jeep veered to the right and his grip in the door released. The Jeep sped away as Yami rolled across the cement floor and crashed into a crate of mechanic tools.

"Are you okay?" Bakura called finally catching up to him and kneeling down to check out the damage.

"I'm fine but Yugi….. Yugi is gone," Yami stated in a broken voice. He was still laying at an odd angle against the crate.

"Are you sure about that?" The giddy voice of Marik called from across the room behind another crate. Yami moved his head to ask why he was so happy and saw a small bundle in his arms. Violet eyes locked with his red ones and his breath caught in his throat. Yugi was safe.

"Yugi," Yami cried pushing himself away from the crate and staggering to her side. While Terrance had her he had tied a gag around her mouth which was gone within seconds.

"Yami," Yugi cried finally locking her arms around Yami's neck when he bent to give her a hug, "What happened? Where are we?"

It wasn't until he had her in his arms that Yami realized that Yugi was safe but the look on her face told him that she was still in pain from the last kidnapping, "Come sit." Yami said pulling her shaking form over to another crate near the door of the garage.

* * *

Another chapter down. Please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

"What's going on?" Yiugi asked again when she was seated on the crate.

"You were kidnapped?" Marik said from across the room where he was looking through some of the junk left in the garage.

"Kidnapped?" Yugi asked before turning to Yami for clarification, "What do you mean? Who kidnapped me and why?"

"Do you remember hearing that Brian escaped from Jail?" Yami asked delicately.

Yugi jumped in shock, "Brian escaped? Do the police know where he is?"

Yami shook his head, "No one knows yet. You were kidnapped by someone he hired to take you to him. Fortunately, we found you before they could take you away from the city. We are just a few minutes away from the hospital."

Yugi smiled. Even in her slightly delirious state she could recognize how big of an obstacle it was for them to find and rescue her, "why didn't the police help you look for me?" She asked.

The three men shared a look, "Well actually the police are out looking for us. They didn't want to look for you, so we took it upon ourselves to track you down." Marik explained.

Yugi blinked confused at first, her injured brain taking a few seconds to properly process the information, "Wait does that mean the three of you are in trouble with the police for coming to find me?"

Yami nodded unsurely, "Yes we believe that when we take you back to the hospital that they may reprimand us for leaving but it shouldn't be that bad." Yami said the last part quickly in the hopes that it would pacify her.

"I'm sure the police will just give us a fine for not listening. We can easily say that we thought they were out looking for you when we were running from them," Yami continued to explain with a shrug. Neither Yugi or Yami noticed the look that passed between Bakura and Marik at the comment. They had years of experience dealing with the police and weren't as confident that the police will be so kind to people that were running away from them.

"Where are we going now?" Bakura asked Yami and he lifted Yugi and carried her over to where they left the car.

"Back to the hospital. Yugi is injured," Was his simple explanation.

"But the police-," Bakura began to protest.

"Will see that we brought Yugi back and will call off the search. We need to get her healthy again," Yami cut him off.

"I'm not as convinced as you are that the police will be so lenient. They don't exactly like it when they are sent out to find people and those people can't be found," Marik cut in grabbing Yami's shoulder to halt him from moving. All three men knew that Yugi was in danger, but they also knew that there was a chance that the police would not be kind to them for leaving when they were told to stay and they may do more than just demand money from the trio.

Yami sighed, "I know there is a chance that something might go wrong, but I need to get Yugi some help. I need to go but if the two of you would like to stay here or take another car and run you are more than welcome to do so. I don't want to take everyone else down with me." Yami explained quietly. He didn't want Yugi to know that there was a chance that he could be in real trouble because he knew she would blame herself for it.

Bakura shook his head, "No, we are in this together. Yugi is important to our other halves and is probably the only reason why I am still alive today. If it means we go to jail for a few years I believe Marik agrees with me that we are both willing to do it."

Yami raised his eyebrow, "Even though it will mean that your other halves also end up in jail?"

Marik shrugged, "It would be a first for them but I'm sure that if they knew it was because we were protecting your little girlfriend that they would be more than willing to accept the punishment as well."

Yami nodded, "Then in that case I need someone else to drive. I'll sit in the back with Yugi and make sure she is comfortable."

"No hanky panky in the back seat while I'm driving," Bakura cut in while shaking his finger at Yami. Yami glared back but didn't say anything. He was annoyed with the comment but after just a few hours with the other two men he realized that they seemed to compensate for their surprisingly large brains with stupid jokes in order to lighten the mood.

Once everyone was in the car Bakura slowly eased the car on to the road and headed back to the hospital. The drive was quick and quiet. Marik was in the passenger seat checking security cameras around them for any signs of the police to make sure they wouldn't be stopped at least until they got back to the hospital.

"Okay we are pulling into the parking lot of the hospital now," Bakura said glancing in the rear-view mirror at Yami. His face was pinched almost like he was in pain but the worry lines on his forehead showed just how much he was worried for them and for Yugi.

"Don't worry about it so much short stuff, I'm sure everything will turn out okay in the end." Bakura explained.

"We will see in a minute," Yami replied. Even his voice was a little pinched.

Within seconds of pulling into the parking lot they were surrounded by police.

"Everyone out of the car with your hands up," The commanding officer yelled. 7 police officers surrounded the car all pointing guns at them.

"We have Yugi in the back seat with her fiancé Yami. She requires medical attention immediately," Bakura explained as he slowly and carefully got out of the car.

The commanding officer pulled his walkie off his shoulder and spoke quietly into it. His voice was muffled but everyone near the car could hear him telling his commanding officer that Yugi was back at the hospital and doctors would be required to asses her when she was taken away from the 'fugitives'.

"Lay the girl on the ground and back away from her slowly," The officer yelled when he got a reply from the officers in the building.

"Yes sir," Yami replied gently laying Yugi on the ground a few feet from the car and backing away towards the back of the car.

"I need the three of you to get on the ground with your hands on your head," The officer then yelled when Yami was a safe distance from Yugi.

"Here comes the annoying part," Yami heard Bakura's gruff voice before rough hand were suddenly on his arms and cold metal cuffs were placed on his wrists.

"The three of you are under arrest of leaving the scene of a crime, and leading officials on a wild goose chase."

At the last comment Yami's head shot up and his body tightened.

"A wild goose chase? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yami asked before the officer could continue to tell them their rights.

"Yami you have to calm down. We will figure everything out later," Marik told him. Neither he nor Bakura were putting up a fight but from the way they were standing Yami could tell they were just as pissed as he was. Yami sighed but did not put up anymore fight as he was hauled away to the police station by the officers.

Yami, Bakura and Marik watched as doctors rushed Yugi through two metal doors and out of sight. They were carted to different police cars and placed in the back seat where they waited to be taken to the police station. Yami could see from his seat that Bakura and Marik were freaking out. At first, he was a little confused how they could possibly be so upset when they had been so calm during their chase but one look out the other side of the car and he could see that the sun was starting to come up. Malik and Ryou must have awoken and taken over with no recollection of what happened.

'Kura what did you do?" Ryou asked Bakura in his head when he realized where he was.

'Ask your friends. The short guy had a long night and your little shrimpy friend is back under the care of the doctors at the hospital," Bakura replied back in his head.

Ryou tensed in alarm, 'What do you mean back in the care of the doctors? When I went to sleep, and you took over she was in the hospital and falling asleep."

'Yeah well she has a habit of getting in trouble it seems. The police will question you later so I'm not going to fill you in on all the details just know that Yami did everything to save the shrimp,' Bakura explained gruffly.

Ryou could only smile in return, 'You care for them too don't you? You also care for me which is why you won't tell me anything now. When we get home please let me know everything that has happened.'

'It's not like you couldn't just check your memories. Apparently, you and I can cohabit the same body consciously so you must have some recollection of what happened last night.'

Ryou shook her head, 'No, last night I tried to get through to you to see what was going on but I was stuck in the dark. All I remember is calling for you to let me see or to let me wake up, but I did not receive a response. I assumed you were just ignoring me.'

Bakura was silent for a moment, 'I'm wondering if I can tune you in and out. When the shrimp got hurt, I remembered seeing things in the news about her getting attacked and I knew that the person who had hired us had been her previous kidnapper.' Ryou mentally nodded, 'But in this situation I was on the other side for once trying to protect her and bring her back so she could be cared for by the medical staff.'

'You decided to do the right thing,' Ryou simply stated.

'And by doing that you were blocked from seeing what was happening,' Bakura finished.

'Do you think it might be possible that you may feel guilty for the way you have always acted and that it is finally catching up to you? Do you think maybe you are turning good?' Ryou asked.

'But you are the light, what will happen to you?' Bakura asked.,

'Hopefully I will still be me,' Ryou replied with a mental shrug.

'This might be something we will need to discuss with your friends when this mess is over. There might be something that they will be able to do to help,' Bakura said. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he figured that someone would be able to figure it out and help them.

In the next car over Marik suddenly found himself in the dark, 'what the hell Malik you can't suddenly take over like that!' He exclaimed.

'What the hell who is there,' Malik called back confused. Marik could feel her moving their head from side to side as if she was looking for someone else in the car with her.

'It's me you idiot. I'm in your head,' Marik growled back crossing his arms in their head. It was a strange feeling to be able to cross your arms but not be able to actually feel it.

'Marik?' Malik asked timidly.

Marik nodded noting the strange feeling again, 'You got it kid. What's it like to finally realize that you are mentally insane?'

Marik could feel Malik scrunching her eyebrows in confusion and annoyance, 'I am not insane.'

'Right, you are just talking to yourself, out loud might I add, while sitting in the back of a police car," Marik drawled. Being able to communicate with Malik was really starting to interest him. The kid was so easy to rile up.

'I am not talking to myself,' Malik shrieked as she banged her hand against the bars in front of her.

'Says the kid who is talking to someone in their head. I'm definately crazy but I feel like other people would actually find your behavior crazier.'

'Shut up you fucking ass,' Malik finally said when she couldn't come up with a comeback.

'That was beautiful. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?' Marik asked.

'Wait wouldn't she be your mother too?' Malik suddenly asked. All thoughts of her anger suddenly disappeared. Marik could only stare blankly into the dark space of the mind around him as Malik completely confused him.

'What the hell? Why are you asking me that? Shouldn't you still be angry?' Marik asked finally.

'I was just asking,' Malik replied with a shrug.

'Well don't say stupid things like that,' Marik remarked back with a glare.

* * *

One of my shorter chapters. Please let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for not posting last week. I'm hoping to get two more chapters up in the next few hours.

* * *

At the police station Yami, Ryou, and Malik were placed in an interrogation cell. Each one was monitored for several minutes while the police waited to see what they would do. Other than Malik mumbling to herself a few times they were silent.

Finally, the door to Yami's room opened up and two officers walked into the room.

"Good evening Yami. I'm sure you know why you are here," One of the officers said with a small smile.

"I was told that we interrupted a police investigation when my two friends and I ran out of the hospital in search of my fiancé," Yami replied. Both officers nodded.

"In our report it seems the police chased you and your friends through the town in the hopes of bringing you in for questioning as to where Yugi could have been taken. After a few minutes of pursuit it seems the officers lost your car and you were found a few hours later with Yugi at the hospital. Care to fill us in on where the three of you were when you were 'missing'?" The other officer asked.

Yami shrugged he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to tell them, "My friends and I went out looking for Yugi. Marik had found out she had been taken by someone that was working for Brian, the guy that has been after her for a while." Here the officers both nodded for him to continue, "We found him at this old shop, it looked like an old mechanics shop, where he threatened to kill us and tried to take her away. Bakura and I were able to distract the guy while Marik got Yugi from the vehicle that the guy was trying to use to get away. After we got her, we returned to the hospital to get her treated.

"Now when you say Bakura and Marik who are you referring to?" the first officer asked with a confused smile.

"Oh, um I guess you know them as Ryou and Malik. They are Yugi's friends and have been helping me to take care of her. Ryou was staying with us the night she was originally injured."

"Oh, you mean Ryou. I see in the file that Ryou is very good friends with Yugi and was kidnapped with her. The kidnappers used her car to take the two of them away. Are you aware of any reason why someone might want to kidnap Ryou?" The officer asked.

Yami shook his head, "No as far as I am aware the only people going after anyone I know is Brian and he is only after Yugi. Maybe Ryou woke up and the kidnappers wanted to make sure that there were no witnesses."

The officers looked at each other and nodded, "Thank you Yami. We will be back in a few minutes. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Yami shook his head and the officers were gone. He was back to staring at the wall waiting for something interesting to happen. He was as honest as he thought he could be with the other two. It seemed that Ryou and Malik were back in control so he wasn't sure exactly what they would be able to say to the police. It seemed from the way the other two were talking that Ryou might have the ability to see what was going on around her, but he wasn't so sure about Malik. He thought Malik might not be as able to answer the questions.

In the room next to him Malik was glaring at the mirror on the wall. From watching cop shows she knew that there were probably a couple of police officers on the other side of the window watching her and waiting for her to crack. Well they were going to be waiting for a while because she was not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had her. What they had her for, she was not sure but it wasn't the first time she woke up in police custody.

Throughout the previous years she had found thats he would wake up in the morning with no recollection of what happened the night before but with cuts and bruises on her arms and body. The police would always say that she was involved in some illegal activity but they could never pin it on her because she had no recollection of the incidents. Also, they were never able to find her in any of the surveillance cameras in whatever area the crime was committed in.

"What am I here for," Malik asked when an officer finally came into the room.

"Just for a little talk," the officer said with a smile. He sat down at the other side of the table and smiled at Malik. "There are just a few questions that I need to ask you."

"Go on," Malik said crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Where were you last night?" The officer asked.

"At the hospital with a friend of mine. We were visiting a friend of her." Malik replied without blinking.

"And who was this friend?" The officer asked back pulling out a pad of paper.

"I was with my friend Ryou and we were visiting her friend Yugi. Apparently, she was being chased by this crazy guy that recently broke out of jail. We just wanted to make sure she was okay," Malik shrugged.

"And why did you go with your friend Ryou? Did you know Yugi?"

Malik shook his head, "No I don't really know Yugi but Ryou didn't want to go alone."

The officer searched through a couple papers in their file before asking their next question, "It says here in the report that you were treated for injuries on the same day that Yugi was admitted to the hospital. Can you explain why you were with her and your friend at the time?"

"I don't really know. One minute I was going to sleep in my bed and the next I was waking up in the hospital."

"Do you recall anything from the time between when you said you went to sleep and the time that you woke up in the hospital?" the officer asked.

Malik shook his head, "Nope not a thing."

A few doors down Ryou was patiently, if not a little worriedly looking around the room at the cold metal table and the cement walls. The only thing that was even slightly different in the dreary room was the one-way window that looked out on the room. Through the glass she could see her reflection. His pale skin and white hair stood out even more in the bright white light that flooded the otherwise cold room. After a few minutes an officer walked in. She was a short woman with brown hair pulled back in a bun.

"Hello Ryou how are you doing today? Can I get you anything?"

Ryou smiled back at her and shook her head, "Would it be possible for me to get a glass of water?"

"Of course," the officer replied as she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Ryou went back to looking around at the room after the officer left. She had seemed cheerful enough that Ryou was feeling much more at ease.

'Don't let your guard down. They are waiting for you to make a mistake,' Bakura called from the back of her mind.

'I know, don't worry about me. I know they are going to try to get my DNA off of the cup, but I don't think they have any way to tie me to any crimes,' Ryou thought back.

'They are sneaky. They will find a way,' Bakura replied crossing his arms in their mind.

"Here is your water Ryou," the officer said once again in a chipper voice as she walked into the room carrying a small paper cup.

"Thank you Miss-,"

"Please call me Stacy," The officer said holding her hand out for Ryou to shake.

"Thank you, Stacy, for the water. What would you like to talk to me about?" Ryou asked taking her original seat. Stacy sat down on the other side of the table and laid a manila folder on the table in front of her.

"I would like to talk to you about what happened last night," Stacy explained.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Ryou asked now confused. She knew that she had gotten little bits and pieces of what was happening last night but she was unable to communicate with Bakura and had eventually given up. All she really got was a couple of hazy pictures and a lot of different colors.

"That is what I would like you to tell me," Stacy replied.

"Am I in trouble?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"Not unless you think you should be," Stacy replied with another smile, "I'm not here to get you into trouble I'm just here to figure out what happened last night. Can you tell me where you were?"

"I was laying on one of the chairs in my friends hospital room and fell asleep," Ryou explained the last thing she remembered happening.

"Can you tell me who this friend was?" Stacy asked.

"Yugi. She was recently injured, and I wanted to make sure she was okay. We had both apparently been drugged and kidnapped," Ryou explained.

"Yes, it seems here that you and Yugi were kidnapped in her house and were taken in your car. The kidnapper made a wrong turn and ran your car off the road. Your friend Malik was it? She found you and helped you carry Yugi to the hospital where the two of you were treated for injuries. It seems kind of coincidental that you and Malik just happen to be with Yugi when she was kidnapped and when your car ran off the road. Why is that?" the officer asked.

Ryou blinked confused at her for a moment. She thought they were going to be asking her about last night, but they wanted to know about the day before. "I'm not entirely sure what happened that night. I was asleep during the entire event," Ryou stated.

"And yet you have no one who can corroborate your story besides for your one friend that you ran away with last night against orders from the police," The officer said crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat expectantly.

"I don't remember what happened last night either. I fell asleep last night in the chair in Yugi's room at the hospital and I woke up in the back seat of the police car. I don't know what happened the rest of the night," Ryou explained. It was the truth. She could not remember a single thing that happened the night before. She had been locked away in her mind while Bakura took over.

"The officers that arrested you and put you in the back of the car saw you awake only moments before you say you 'woke up'. They commanded you to get out of the car and to lay on the ground where they placed handcuffs on you and walked you to the police car. Are you saying that you do not remember that?" the officer asked.

Ryou nodded, "I don't remember any of that. Like I said I fell asleep in the chair in the hospital room and woke up in the back of the police car."

"Ryou I am not entirely sure what you are trying to pull here but your story does not match the facts. The officers found you awake and in your friend's car when they arrived. You cannot tell me that you were asleep unless you want me to believe that you were sleep walking." The officer replied raising her voice.

Ryou jumped a little at her harsh tone. She had never been good with people yelling. It tended to make her feel small. Ryou let out a calming breath hoping to make her body relax so that she wouldn't cry. Crying tended to be her bodies way of getting her out of tense situations like this.

"I'm not sure what happened last night. I told you all the information that I know. Please lower your voice when you talk to me." Ryou said.

"Lower my voice?" the officer asked raising her voice instead. Ryou cursed the fact that people never seemed to listen when she made that request. It tended to make the situation worse. "Does my yelling bother you Ryou?"

Ryou nodded while looking down at her lap. Her long white hair hung in her face blocking the officer from her view.

"Don't hide from me you idiot," The officer yelled now standing up. She was a short lady so even standing she was only a few inches taller than Ryou was while was sitting. Still those few inches were enough to make her feel even smaller. Instead of listening to the officer she shrunk more into herself curling her back so that she could hug herself closer.

The officer went to open her mouth to yell at Ryou again when there was a knock at the door. Looking to the door she sighed and walked over to open it. She exchanged a few words with the person on the other side and soon she disappeared out of the room. Ryou was left alone with her thoughts after that in the cold dark room. She didn't uncurl for several moments instead letting her mind unwind and relax from the ruthless woman's constant questioning. After a few tears fell from her eyes she finally felt that she could pull herself together and within a minute her eyes were clear, her sniffling was gone and she felt like she could smile at the next person to come through the door.

It wasn't long after that before the door opened again and a man walked in. He had gentle eyes and a small smile on his face. In his hand was the same manila folder that the previous officer had. Ryou had not noticed when she had grabbed the folder from the table before she had left the room. She had been more preoccupied with trying not to break down in front of her.

"Hello Ryou I'm sorry if I interrupted you but I had a few more questions I would like to discuss with you. Would you mind talking to me? My name is Sargent Whitefox." The officer said holding his hand out that wasn't holding the paper for Ryou to shake.

"Of course, Sargent Whitefox I would be delighted to talk to you," Ryou replied with a small smile standing it meet the man's handshake. It was firm but gentle showing that he was going to get the information he came for, but he was willing to listen if Ryou needed a moment.

Sargent Whitefox smiled, "Ryou, please have a seat and we will get started on our questions. Now I see here that you were staying withYugi and her fiancé Yami on the night of the kidnapping that landed Yugi in the hospital. Can you tell me in your own words what happened that night?"

"The night before someone had broken into their house while the police were patrolling the area. It scared me and Yami had placed security cameras around the house so Yugi asked if I wanted to stay the night because she thought I would feel better. I went over after work and had dinner with them and then we all went to bed. I was laying on an air mattress on the floor in the master bedroom on Yugi's side of the bed. All I remember is going to sleep and having a weird dream. When I woke up, I was sitting in the hospital room with Yugi," Ryou explained.

Sargent Whitefox wrinkled his forehead, "Ryou you say that you don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital with your friend. Are you aware that you were the one carrying her into the hospital?"

Ryou stared at the Sargent for a moment confused. In the back of her head she could hear Bakura cursing her stupidity. Bakura was still in control of their body when they had made it to the hospital.

"I do remember the staff telling me that it was a good thing I brought her in, but I don't remember anything from that night. Sleeping gas had been released into the master bedroom I think it might have made the entire night a little fuzzy for me," Ryou replied. She kept her voice even to try to hide the slip up.

'Nice going idiot. If we end up in jail because of you I will make sure your stay there will be a living hell,' Bakura said from the back of her mind. Ryou physically winced thinking of the pain that Bakura could inflict on her.

"Now Ryou, when they checked you over and did the toxicology screening the doctors were unable to find the same sleeping gas in your body that they found on Yugi. Why do you suppose that is? You say you were both in the same room when the sleeping gas was set off," Sargent Whitefox asked.

Ryou shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure. I fell asleep in the room with her. Maybe I sleep walk and I don't know it? I'm not sure what happened that night. All I remember is-"

"Falling asleep in the master bedroom on the mattress. Yes, you have said that. I just worry because something doesn't match up," Sargent Whitefox cut her off.

Ryou shrugged, "I'm not sure what to tell you. This is all the information I have in my head."

The Sargent frowned, "Ryou do you understand that if you are withholding any information you could be thrown in jail for impeding an investigation."

Ryou frowned again, "Of course I do but I honestly do not have any more information to tell you."

Sargent Whitefox stared Ryou directly in the eye and said, "You say you don't remember anything from the night you and Yugi were kidnapped and you say you don't remember the trip from the car to the hospital or anything that happened that night. I'm sorry Ryou but this isn't looking very good for you. You are the only one that was seen with Yugi and I'm afraid the prosecutors would be able to use this against you. They could say that you kidnapped Yugi yourself, put her in your car and drove off with her to turn her into Brian. Now while you are on the road something spooked you and you swerved causing your car to go down into the ravine. From there you realized that your friend was injured and somehow had the decency to pick her up out of the car and carry her the 2 miles to the closest hospital where she could be treated for wounds that you yourself inflicted on her. What would you say to that Ryou?"

'Wow that's pretty close,' Bakura's voice called from the back of her head.

"I would say Sargent that you were crazy. I have absolutely no recollection of what happened that night but if you ask any of the people that really know me they would all tell you that I am absolutely terrified of almost everything. I wouldn't purposefully put myself in harm's way especially not to help someone that is trying to hurt my friends," Ryou explained blocking out Bakura's chuckling in the back of her head. Bakura was getting a kick out of this interrogation. Ryou was actually a lot stronger than he thought she was.

"Then what about last night," the Sargent countered, "Last night we have video from the hospital surveillance system of you, Yami, and Malik running out of the hospital after officers told you to stop."

"I don't remember last night either," Ryou explained shaking her head, "I don't remember doing that. Like I told the other officer, I fell asleep in the chair in the hospital room and woke up in the back of the police car."

Sargent Whitefox stared at Ryou in surprise, "You honestly have no recollection of anything that happened last night?"

"No, why exactly was I running out of the hospital last night?" Ryou asked. No one had told her what had happened that had caused her to go with the other two and leave the hospital that Yugi was being cared for in.

"Yugi went missing shortly after you say you went to sleep. Hospital cameras found a man that we have not identified yet walking out of Yugi's room with her in his arms. Shortly after that the three of you returned to the room and then left the room. This of course was when you said you were asleep."

Ryou shook her head, "I have no recollection of any of this. I'm assuming I was following the guy to save Yugi if she was in trouble, but I honestly don't remember any of it."

"Do you mean to tell me that the person we have on camera running out of the hospital with Yami and Malik is not you?" The Sargent asked.

"I'm telling you that I don't remember doing it but if the person looks like me then maybe I did. I could have been sleep walking I guess," Ryou explained with a shrug.

There was a knock on the glass window behind the Sargent. He turned his head to look at the window which was weird since it was a one-way mirror so he couldn't see the person on the other side anyway. Sargent Whitefox sighed but got up and walked out of the room without saying anything to Ryou. Ryou could only raise her eyebrow in question but when no one came back into the room a few minutes later she resigned herself to wait for the officers to figure out their next move.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So Yami," The officer in front of him started, "We have had a little talk with your friends and we have had time to look at the video surveillance across the hospital. It seems your friends have no recollection of what happened last night. You are the only one who seems to remember leaving the hospital, but we have all three of you on footage running out of the emergency exit by Yugi's room. Can you explain why?"

Yami cocked his head to the side, "Well I remember the two of them falling asleep on the chairs in Yugi's room while I was talking to her and when they 'woke up' they were acting a little strange. I took them to the cafeteria to find out why they were acting so strange so Yugi wouldn't get upset and while we were gone someone came in and took Yugi. I never did figure out what was going on with them, but we were a little preoccupied looking for Yugi throughout the night so please forgive me."

"Funny you should mention what happened after you left the hospital. We have recordings from the intercom system install in all police cars. We had police follow you into town where they lost you. Why did you not pull over when the police were signaling for you to do so? I hope you understand that evading an officer is a crime punishable by law," The officer explained.

Yami winced but nodded his head, "I understand and if you would like to throw me in jail you may do so. I will admit that I evaded the police but that was because I was so desperate to find Yugi and bring her back safely. The officers that were at the hospital were standing around waiting for the information from the hospital when my friends and I already knew that she was taken and that she would be handed off to Brian within the night if she was not found. "

"And how do you know that?" the officer asked.

Yami paused trying to figure out what he could say without getting Ryou and Malik in trouble at the same time, "Malik had some experience with security and was able to pull up the hospital surveillance system when we found out that Yugi was missing. She recognized the man who kidnapped her as someone that was into illegal activities so we tried to follow him to see where he was going."

"And did you find this guy?" the officer asked. He was writing down everything that Yami said on a notepad.

Yami nodded, "Yes, we followed him into an old auto shop where he had Yugi held captive. We tried to rescue her without causing a lot of trouble, but the guy was spooked when he heard the police sirens getting close. He tried to run but Malik had been smart and got Yugi out of harm's way while Ryou and I distracted him."

"And how did you do that?" The officer asked placing his elbow on the table to hold up his head. He had stopped writing and was just listening to what Yami was saying now.

"Bakura and I talked to Terrance and tried to reason with him. We thought that he might willingly hand Yugi over if we offered him more money in exchange for Yugi and the location of Brian's hideout. While we were doing that Marik ran over to the car that Terrance was driving and pulled Yugi out while Terrance was distracted. He ended up getting away but Yugi stayed safely with us."

"You said this guy's name was Terrance, right?" The officer asked. Yami nodded, "How exactly do you know this Yami."

Yami fumbled for a moment. He was about to tell the officer that Bakura and Marik knew the guy, but he figured that would raise to many questions. In the time it took him to come up with an excuse the officer caught on to what was happening.

"I hope you remember Yami that if you lie to me here it will go on record and you could be thrown in jail or have your jail time extended since it looks like you might already be looking at jail time."

Yami gulped and decided the best course of action would be to tell the truth to the best of his ability, "While we were distracting the guy he revealed his name."

"That is very lucky that your friends don't remember any of this. That means that they cannot corroborate your story. We don't know if you are telling the truth or not," The officer said with a frown.

"Like I said they were acting strange and I'm not sure why. If you really feel like I am a threat to society then you can lock me away but please let me know if Yugi is okay or not. When we took her back to the hospital she was breathing heavily," Yami explained calmly.

"One more question, how do we know that you did not set up the kidnapping? How do we know that that guy, Terrance was it, how do we know you didn't hire him to kidnap your fiancé so you could look like an amazing hotshot running off to save her?" the officer asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami stared at him in disbelief, "I would never put Yugi in that kind of danger. She was injured and required medical care. She already agreed to marry me, why would I put her in that kind of danger?"

The officer shrugged, "You might get off on hurting women. I don't really know but that is what I am here to find out. I just want to know the truth. Did you or did you not pay a guy to kidnap your fiancé."

Yami shook his head still trying to grasp the idea that the officer was trying to frame her for a crime that he did not commit, "Of course I didn't. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I would never do anything to hurt her."

The officer nodded, "Thank you Yami that is all the questions we have for you right now. An officer will come by in a few minutes to escort you from the building and take you home. There is extra security on Yugi's room at the moment and she will not be receiving any visitors until we either catch the guy who tried to kidnap her or she is released from the hospital."

"Are you telling me that I won't be able to visit my fiancé while she is in the hospital," Yami asked in an angry voice. These officers really knew how to rile him up.

The officer nodded, "That is correct. You and your friends will be barred from visiting her while she is in the hospital. Due to information that the other two have given us we will be placing them in psychiatric care while testing is being done. You may not visit them either while they are being detained."

Yami's jaw dropped. How could the police do this to them?

"I suggest you go home and get some sleep. You had a long night," The officer said before leaving the room. Yami sat in stunned silence trying to process the information that the officer had given him. He was barred from visiting Yugi. Malik and Ryou were both being thrown in an insane asylum and he was supposed to go home and just forget about them while the police did their 'job'. If he was really being honest the events from the night before just showed him how 'good' the officers were at their 'job'.

The door suddenly scrapped open and a young-looking officer peaked his head in to look at Yami, "Yami, your ride is waiting for you out front."

That seemed to wake Yami out of his daze and he gave the young officer a smile. The boy seemed kind enough.

"Thank you," Yami replied slowly getting up and walking out the door.

"I will be walking you through the building and Officer Michaels while be driving you home. I'm sorry but you will have to ride in the back of the police car." The officer explained.

"That's alright. I'm just ready to get home and get today over with. I'm hoping tomorrow will be a better day," Yami sighed following behind the young officer. They were passing many desks now, probably where the officers did their paperwork. Even thought it was the middle of the day it seemed like the majority of the desks were empty. Papers covered some desks while other desks were neat with small stacks of papers and little pictures of what Yami assumed were family members.

A couple of the desks that were occupied had people in uniforms sitting at them working diligently on their paperwork while a few of the other desks had other people at them as well. Those people looked like civilians.

"Who are the people in here?" Yami questioned when he saw someone, he thought he remembered roaming on of the streets the night before. He had only glanced at the person when he had passed them last night, just noting that they were standing on the sidewalk while he was preoccupied looking for police cars and any sign of Yugi and Terrance.

"Some of these people are here because they had issues that they want the police to look into and others are here because they were caught drinking last night and needed to be brought in until they sobered up a little," The officer explained.

"What about that guy?" Yami asked pointing at the man from the night before.

The young officer looked over at the other wise unoccupied desk where the man was sitting and staring off into space. "I'm not entire sure about him. I think he might have information for the officers from last night."

"I remember seeing him last night when I was looking for my fiancé," Yami said looking closer at the guy.

"You do?" the young man asked stopping walking to openly stare at the man.

"Yeah, I was driving through town and I saw him standing on the sidewalk. I'm not sure why I remember him but something about him jumped out at me." Yami explained.

"I need to tell the Sargent about that," The young officer said, "Please wait right here. I will be back in a moment."

The officer ran away before Yami could say anymore. He continued to watch the guy from across the room. After a moment the man blinked and looked over at him and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile but an ugly smile that almost said, 'I got you and I know everything about you'.

"Where is Yami?" Yugi asked the nurse when she awoke later that day.

"He and your friends who brought you back to the hospital are currently being detained," When the nurse saw the concerned look on Yugi's face she then added, "But don't worry about them. They are just answering a few questions and I'm sure when they are done, they will be here to see you."

Yugi smiled at the young nurse helping her, "Thank you for taking care of me. I feel so useless after everything that has happened to me."

The nurse messed with a few more of the wires going from the machines to Yugi's body before patting her arm, "Don't worry about that right now. You have the entire police force trying to help you and a wonderful fiancé who seems like he would do anything to protect you. Even your friends were here to make sure you were doing better and from what I heard they ran from the police in order to find you last night. You are so lucky to have so many wonderful people looking out for you."

Yugi smiled at the woman, "Thank you again and I really am lucky. I don't know what I would have done without those three. They are like my family now and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Good girl, now I just want to let you know that you will probably feel a little sleepy soon. Your body is still healing, and I gave you a little bit of medication to help your body but it will make you tired. Just try to relax and think about healing," The nurse explained as she walked to the other end of the room and grabbed a clipboard. Yugi nodded already feeling the effects of the medication. She wasn't feeling like she was going to pass out, but she could easily go to sleep in that moment if she wanted to.

"There are officers stationed right outside your room and that button on the side of your bed will signal for me if you press it. Please don't hesitate to ask for assistance from any of us if you need anything, "The nurse said with another smile.

"Thank you," Yugi replied. She relaxed more into the bed and grabbed the remote for the TV in her room. The first channel that came on was the news, so she decided to watch it.

"I am receiving information into the kidnapping of Yugi that took place last night. It looks like her Fiancé Yami and their friends Ryou and Malik are being taken into custody for the kidnapping. They will face a trial in three weeks over the attempted kidnapping of Yugi," The news caster explained. He was standing outside the police building in downtown Domino City. In the background were trucks from a local mental health facility. Both Ryou and Malik were being loaded into the back of the van. Yami was not present but just the picture of two of her friends being loaded up like that was enough to make her heart race.

"Hello is anyone there," Yugi called in a paniced voice. A knock sounded a moment later on the door to her room.

"Yugi are you okay in there?" A gruff voice called from the other side.

"Could you please come in here," She requested. She was trying to keep her voice steady, but she was having trouble doing so.

The door opened a second later and a young man probably in his early twenties with bright innocent eyes peaked his head into the room, "Is there something wrong Yugi?"

"Do you know anything about the arrest of Yami, my fiancé?" She asked. She could hear her voice getting higher with every word.

The officer frowned but nodded, "Yes, I have orders that Yami, Ryou, and Malik are not to set foot inside of your room. They are currently being held with charges of kidnapping, though two of them may not be fit to stand trial."

"Why wouldn't they be fit?" Yugi asked. She could already see what was happening. Yami was being framed for her kidnapping and Ryou and Malik who were not in control of their bodies the night before have no recollection of what happened and would be put in an asylum 'to protect the public and themselves'.

"They were seen participating in the kidnapping the night before but have no recollection of what happened," The officer explained. He had been filled in on everything as it was updated at the precinct.

"No that's not possible," Yugi's voice broke, "I was there last night. They saved my life."

The officer shook his head, "That is for the jury to decide now."

The officer was about to shut the door when Yugi stopped him, "Wait, could you call for my nurse? She gave me something that was supposed to make me sleepy, but I don't think I can sleep now and I just want to make sure it is working correctly."

The officer nodded and left the room. A short moment later the nurse was back. The smile she wore when she entered to room quickly disappeared when she saw Yugi on the verge of tears and definitely not asleep like she was expecting. The officer that had come to get her had just asked her to check up on the young woman and she wasn't expecting Yugi to be in tears.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked walking across the room and looking at the machines to make sure everything was still working correctly.

"Yami, Ryou, and Malik are being detained by the police and prosecuted for my kidnapping. I was there I know what really happened," Yugi said in a shaky voice. By the end tears were streaking down her face and created a wet spot on the front of her nightgown.

The nurse patted her shoulder, "They are strong I'm sure they will be able to get through this. When you are feeling better, we will see if we might be able to talk to their lawyers. I'm sure they will have more information for you."


	14. Chapter 14

A police officer drove up to a small shack and stopped his car. Getting out he was greeted by two very large men who nodded for him to enter the shack. Upon entering he met with a figure sitting at a table glaring at him. "Has it been done," Brian asked. He was seated at a table in the middle of the small broken-down shack in the woods a mile outside of town.

The officer nodded and saluted him, "Yes sir. Malik and Ryou are both being detained in an asylum on the other side of the town. We are waiting to hear the status on Yami. We sent one of the men to the police department to identify Yami as the kidnapper. He should be in jail by the end of the day."

Brain nodded, "Very good, I will deal with those three later. For now, make sure the officers know I'm coming."

The officer nodded and quickly left the building. He jumped back into his car and started on his hour-long trip to the hospital to set up for Brian. He glared at the road ahead of him wondering where his life went wrong. At one point in time he had been a good cop. He had put away several bad guys but now he was working for the people he said he would work to put behind bars and hurting the people he said he would protect.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home," One of the officers said pulling open a gate and pushing Yami into a cell. Before he could turn around the other officer was behind him unlocking his cuffs. When his hands fell to his side he sighed in relief. What felt like hours had gone by and his hands were starting to go numb from the cuffs. The door slammed shut behind him and he was left with nothing but the cold cement walls and the bared door.

"What you in for?" A voice called from the cell beside his.

"I was caught evading the police and I stupidly told them there was a witness," Yami sighed resigning himself to his situation. Denying it would only make things worse for him. After the young officer told his superior that Yami had recognized the person from the night before they had asked the guy what he had seen and Yami was arrested for the kidnapping of Yugi.

"Yeah I don't know why you druggies fell the need to run when you get caught. The police are going to catch you either way," the voice called again.

Yami shot from his spot on the bed and glared at the side of the cell the voice was coming from, "I am not a druggie." He stated.

"Geez, sorry what were you running from da police for? Most o'the time the runners are druggies so sorry for da confusion."

"I was trying to save my fiancé from someone who kidnapped her. The police weren't doing anything, so my friends and I stepped in. We were arrested when we go to the hospital with her," Yami explained.

"Sorry ta hear that," the other guy replied. He seemed to genuinely feel bad.

"What are you here for?" Yami asked just to continue the conversation. It got him mind off of what happened.

"I was caught stealing a car a few years ago. Turns out there were drugs in da car so I ended up here. Still have another 3 years left on me sentence," the man explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully I can get out of here a little sooner than that. My fiancé will be worried sick when she finds out that I am here," Yami said with a sigh.

"She must really love you ta be with you when you are in here and not go off finding another man," the other man said.

Yami smiled, "Yugi isn't like that. She is sweet and caring and only seems to have eyes for me."

"Wait did ya say Yugi? As in Yugi who jumped from da window a few years ago?" The man asked.

Yami paused confused how someone in there could possibly know about his fiancé, "Yes, that Yugi. How did you know?"

"Then that makes ya Yami. The two of ya were on da news a few days ago because that sick bastard Brian escaped from here," The man stated.

"And who are you exactly?" Yami asked. He was warry about a guy in jail knowing a lot about him.

"Listen, if ya need anything while you are here let me know," the man said.

"Why would you help me?" Yami asked. The man still had not answered him as to his identity but if he was offering his services, he figured he would find out more information about him later.

"I think you and your fiancé are an adorable couple and love like yours only come around once in a lifetime. I want you two ta have a wonderful life together so I will do everything in me power to make that happen," The man said.

Yami was touched if not a little scared of the man, "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," the man said, "No really, don't mention it ta anyone or they might think I've gone soft while I wuz in here."

"Don't worry you crazy nut we already think you are soft," The man in the cell across from Yami stated glaring though the bars at him. Yami hadn't noticed that there was anyone in the other cells but that might have been because the man was laying under the blankets in the bed.

"Who are the two of you?" Yami asked again.

"That old cock next to you is Jackson. He is a nice guy but a little nutty," Yami heard a bit of cackling from beside him and realized that was supposed to be a joke, "I am none other than Pegasus."

"Just Pegasus?" Yami asked without thinking.

Pegasus smiled over at him from his bed and shook his head, "You will have to ask the guard if you want to know my real name. I don't tell people."

"I don't even know 'is real name and I call him my friend," Jackson explained.

"Okay…." Yami said not knowing what else to say.

"Say, you had two friends helping ya to find your fiancé, right?" Jackson asked.

Yami nodded forgetting for a moment that the other two couldn't see him, "Yeah I had two friends with me that were helping me to get around the police. We knew who had her, but we were having trouble finding the guy."

"And who did you say had her again?" Pegasus asked. He was now fully sitting up in his bed and looking at Yami and Jackson in the cell next to his.

"Some guy named Terrance. He was working for Brian who was the first person who kidnapped Yugi back when we were in university together," Yami explained.

"Terrance," Pegasus hummed, "I think I knew a Terrance once. He was a horrible coward and the only way I could get him to do something was if I gave him money. I think he turned to a life of crime, but I thought it was just petty car theft and drug sales," Pegasus continued.

"What did he look like?" Jackson asked on a yawn.

"Dark hair, tall, kind of pudgy," Pegasus described the man, "He had a large tattoo that covered his back of a skull and wings."

"I didn't get a chance to see his back, so I don't know if he had the tattoo but everything else seems right," Yami explained shaking his head.

"Well it sounds like him, so I'm not surprised he was the one who kidnapped your fiancé," Pegasus explained.

"And how did ya know this guy again?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, he was my son," Pegasus explained as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"I thought you said you didn't know him that well," Yami said getting confused.

"He was my son but only by birth. My ex and I decided to give him up for adoption. I was keeping tabs on him until he turned to a life of crime," Pegasus explained.

"Shit you never tell me nothing," Jackson said with a mock glare and a smack on his bars.

There were footsteps in the hall a moment later and a guard appeared, "What's going on over here?" He asked.

"Jus talking ta my buddies," Jackson said with a shrug toward Yami and Pegasus.

The guard glared, "You can talk when you go to the yard. Right now I want this place to be silent."

"Yes sir," Jackson saluted the officer. Without another word the officer turned and went back to his post at the end of the hallway. He had heard the entire conversation and was curious why this Yami was behind bars.

* * *

"He and his friends purposefully evaded the police," the warden explained to the officer who had been on watch earlier.

"But sir, from what he said he was trying to save his fiancé. Wouldn't you do the same thing for your wife?" The officer asked.

"That old bat?" the warden asked with a laugh, "I would hand her over to whatever idiots decided to drag her away."

"You don't mean that," The officer said slightly offended that the warden wasn't understand where he was coming from. He had a girl at home that he was thinking about marrying and just thinking about the situation that Yami was in he felt that he would have done the same thing in his situation.

"I do mean that," The warden said crossing his arms and glaring at the officer, "What is it exactly that you are trying to do here?"

The officer exhaled slowly. This was the first time he was ever going to stick up for what he believes in, "I was hoping that we could appeal to the court system and see if we could get him better accommodations. I know that it is possible for prisoners who don't cause trouble to get recommended by the warden for better situations. Those cells are not exactly comfortable, and I feel that if I was in the same situation I probably would have run too if it was to save my girl. He has done what all men wish they could do for the love of their life."

"And look where it got him. I reject your appeal. The man is a troublemaker and belongs behind bars just like his friends," the warden said glaring more at the officer who shrunk in response.

"If you don't mind me asking where exactly are his friends?" The officer asked in a small voice. This wasn't going how he was hoping it would go.

The warden sighed, "They are being held in a mental institution. Apparently, the police think they may be a danger to themselves and possibly other people. Now I've given you and your romantic ideas enough of my time so the doors behind you, get out of my office."

The officer turned and was out of the office in less than a second. He wasn't able to make Yami's stay any better but maybe he might be able to help him and his friends in another way. It might be possible for him to get them some legal help.

* * *

"We will now start the trial for Yami," The judge stated in a bored voice. This was the third trial of the day and he was ready to go on lunch.

"Your honor. Yami is being charged with obstruction of justice. He ran away from a crime scene and he and his friends lead the police on a chase through the town that lasted for the majority of the night," an officer explained to the judge.

"In that case I say the defendant is guilty as charged," the judge ruled.

"Please give me a moment to speak," A new man called running into the court room just in time to hear the ruling.

"I have made my decision in this case. I am calling an early lunch and we will pick up the rest of the cases when we return," the judge said already standing up and getting ready to leave the room.

"Sir you must give my client a chance to defend himself," The new man said coming to stand next to Yami. Yami was surprised that this man appeared. He had not asked for a lawyer and was willing to serve whatever sentence they gave him. From what he heard Yugi was still safe in her hospital room.

The judge glared at the new man who now stood next to Yami but sat back into his chair, "Make this quick. I am a very hungry man."

"Of course, sir," The lawyer said with a small bow, "My client here is only guilty of trying to protect his fiancé. I looked over the surveillance videos from the hospital and what I found is that the man who kidnapped Yugi grabbed her only moments before Yami and his friends returned to her hospital room. Malik is an amazing coder who was able to get into the security system of the hospital and find out what happened. From there Yami and his friends ran from the hospital in the hopes of rescuing Yugi Motu. This is only a case of a good Samaritan trying to help out. They were only trying to save Yugi when they found out what happened."

"They evaded the police," The lawyer on the opposite side exclaimed.

"They stopped to explain to the police what happened, and the police ignored them. They were not evading they were only trying to do the right thing," Yami's new lawyer explained.

The judge looked to the prosecutor and asked, "Why did the officers at the hospital not work with Yami and the other two? In the video it shows them conversing, but the officers dismiss them without getting the full story. As officers of the law it is their duty to listen to civilians and help when they are needed."

"Well you see sir; the officers were just coming into the situation and were not briefed on what had transpired. They were trying to find the hospital staff so they could find out what happened," the prosecutor explained.

"But you have three witnesses to the kidnapping directly in front of you. Why would you not listen or at least take a statement from them?" The judge asked again. He seemed to have forgotten how hungry he was and seemed to be fully engaged in the trial now.

"Like I said before the officers were coming into a new case and had only been told that a patient at the hospital had gone missing. In situations like that the officers are required to find the hospital staff and review the videos."

"But while that is being done you can have officers out looking for the patients. I have run other cases where patients have wondered off and police were able to look around and find the patients within moments and without talking to hospital staff. Why did you not have anyone out looking for Yugi?" Yami's lawyer asked.

"The officers were out looking for Yami and his two associates who evaded the police for the entire night. We would have had more officers looking for Yugi and possible would have been able to find her if our search parties were not out looking for the three witnesses who ran," The prosecutor explained.

"Isn't it true that within the first 48 hours of a missing persons case is the most important? Isn't it also true that Brian who previously has been found guilty of kidnapping Yugi has broken out of prison and could be looking for her?" the lawyer asked.

"We are currently searching for Brian yes," the prosecutor said, "We have an idea of where he is, and we could have possibly used the man who kidnapped Yugi to find him."

"But," Yami's lawyer said seeing there was more to their story.

"But Yami and his friends evaded the police, luckily rescued Yugi Motu, but the man who kidnapped her got away."

"Are you now saying that Yami and his friends were helping the man who kidnapped Yugi?" Yami's lawyer asked.

The prosecutor thought for a moment before nodding his head, "You could say that."

"You mean to say that because my client chased after the man who kidnapped his fiancé and saved her from him that he has somehow helped a common criminal evade the police."

The prosecutor backtracked, "Now I only mean that we could have possible found Brian as well if we had found Yugi. The man who kidnapped her could have taken us to him or we could have figured out why he was after her."

The judge suddenly brought down his gavel, "I have heard enough from both sides. I am ruling in favor of the defendant. He and his friends were trying to protect his fiancé from the man who kidnapped her a year ago. I know the police force had everyone's best interest at heart but I don't believe that putting Yugi through a kidnapping to find her escaped kidnapper would have been the best solution for anyone."

"But your honor," The prosecutor exclaimed. In just 10 minutes he had gone from winning the case to losing.

"I have made my decision," the judge said, "Yami you are free to go and visitation has been reinstated for you for Yugi."

"Thank you your honor," Yami said bowing to the judge.

"What about Malik and Ryou?" the lawyer who had suddenly appeared for Yami asked.

"They are still being held in the mental hospital," The prosecutor explained. He was in charge of all three cases.

"I will be visiting them in a few minutes. I shall be representing both Malik and Ryou in their cases."

"What do you mean they are still in the mental hospital. Why are my friends there?" Yami asked.

His lawyer looked at him and explained, "Your friends are claiming to not know what happened on the night of the kidnapping of Yugi. The state checked them into the mental hospital in order to protect them and the people of the city from them."

"But they are harmless," Yami exclaimed. In the few hours that he had known the other two they had become almost like family. Both Ryou and Malik were sweet and their darker sides Bakura and Marik were, at their core, good people.

"If you would like to see them, I am heading over to the hospital now. I can give you a ride," the lawyer explained.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it," Yami said following the lawyer out of the room.

* * *

I wanted to post this chapter on Tuesday but I didn't have time. I guess better late than never.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At the mental hospital Yami followed the lawyer and a nurse as they walked through a few of the rooms. Finally, they came to a table where Ryou and Malik were sitting in the same white scrubs as three other patients. They all seemed to be engrossed in a game of cards.

"Ryou, Malik you two have a few guests," a nurse said walking up to the two. They both turned their heads confused at first but when they saw Yami they both smiled and jumped from the table.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked coming up to the slightly smaller man and giving him a hug.

"I could ask the two of you the same question. Why did they put you here?" He asked.

"That is something that I cannot allow them to discuss with you at this moment. Anything related to their cases will not be discussed until after their trials," The lawyer cut in before they could respond.

"And who are you?" Malik asked glaring at him.

"My name is Derik Morson," the lawyer explained, "I am representing the two of you."

"He came into the court room and saved me from going to jail for hindering a police investigation," Yami explained.

"I was just doing my job," Mr. Morson explained with a straight face.

"Why did you come to help me? I didn't ask for anyone," Yami asked. He had been so worried about his friends earlier that he had forgotten to ask why he was saved.

"You have a friend name Seto Kaiba. I owed him a few favors and now I am paying them off. You are friends with a very powerful person," Mr. Morson explained he didn't tell them that the police officer who had told Jackson and Pegasus to be quiet had called in a favor as well.

"You know Mr. Kaiba?" Malik asked surprised.

Yami smiled and nodded, "Yes we went to college together. He and I were rivals in a lot of games we played."

"That is awesome. It pays to have friends sometimes," Malik said with a giant grin. She had been worried about how she was going to get out of the hospital but now that Yami had showed up with reinforcements she was less worried.

"When are our trials?" Ryou asked, "No one wants to tell us anything in here."

"I was actually coming here to discuss your trials with you. I was called in really late for Yami's trial and almost missed it, but the two of you have about another week in here while they check to see if you are 'mentally competent' to stand trial," Mr. Morson explained.

"So we have a week to prepare for our trials?" Malik asked to make sure she understood what the lawyer said.

"You have a week to get yourselves cleaned up and become 'mentally competent' so that you can stand trial," Mr. Morson corrected them.

The two of them looked at each other before Ryou finally spoke up, "Well that may or may not be easy for us to do."

Mr. Morson looked at them confused, "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"What Ryou is trying to say is that we are competent. The thing is that what happened that night and what happens every night might make it impossible for us to live a normal life or for you to prove that we are mentally competent," Malik explained.

Mr. Morson looked around and realized that they were standing in the center of the rec room at the hospital and signaled for Ryou, Malik, and Yami to follow him. He took them into a side room that was used by some of the patients as a study room away from the noise of the main room. Here he shut the door and turned to face the three of them. "Okay I need to know what is going on now."

"Well you see-" Ryou started when Mr. Morson suddenly put up his hand stopping her from speaking.

"I'm sorry Yami but I can not have you here while I am discussing this with them," Mr. Morson suddenly said gesturing for Yami to leave.

"Please Mr. Morson, Yami is your friend and he already knows about this. He actually is the first person to say that we were not mentally insane," Ryou explained.

Mr. Morson looked at the two women who he would be representing and then at the man he had already helped in court and sighed, "We are going to need all the help we can get to get the two of you out of here. If you think it would be in your best interest to have Yami here then all I can do is listen to the two of you."

Malik and Ryou looked at each other and grinned, "Thank you."

"I promise I will do all that I can to help the case," Yami stated saluting the lawyer. He chuckled at Yami's antics before the three of them settled down at the desk in the room to discuss their next move.

"I find the defendants of sound mind and competent. I also find the defendants not guilty," The judge ruled. Ryou, Malik, and Yami all jumped up and cheered at the news. Mr. Morson had come through. Kaiba who had been a friend of Yami's and Yugi's since college had come through from everyone. Not only were Yami, Ryou, and Malik free but Yugi was able to come to the trial.

"We did it," Malik cheered jumping over to Mr. Morson to shake his hand, "Thank you for helping us. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Yes," Ryou said coming up behind Malik and shaking Mr. Morson's hand as well, "We would have surely been stuck in the hospital for the rest of our lives if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much for everything you have done."

"This is what I do. I am so thankful that I could help the three of you. You are all very nice young people."

"Excuse me," the prosecutor called in a gruff voice. Yami, Malik, Ryou, and Mr. Morson all looked up at the officer who had tried to put Yami, Malik, and Ryou in jail, "May I have a word with the three of you?"

"Why do you wish to speak to my clients?" Mr. Morson asked changing back into lawyer mode.

"I wish to ask these three for some assistance in a case," the prosecutor explained. He was looking off to the side and wouldn't make eye contact with the them. It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable asking them for help.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked confused.

Mr. Morson held up his hand letting Yami know that he shouldn't speak, "What case do you want help with? How could they be of any help?"

The four of them were looking at the officer warily. They weren't sure if he was going to try to find another reason to throw them in jail.

The prosecutor waved his hand, "I didn't want to get them in any trouble I am asking for their help to catch Yugi's kidnapper. She will be let out of the hospital shortly and we are only hoping to catch the man responsible for her kidnapping so that he may be able to tell us where the man he is working for is currently located."

"You mean you want us to help you figure out where Brian is currently staying," Yami stated.

The prosecutor nodded and then gestured for them to follow him out of the court room. The four men followed him out of the room and down the hall to a meeting room where they all sat around the table.

"Yami, Ryou, Malik, where are you going?" Yugi's voice broke through the loud voices of the other people in the courtroom. Yami ran over to her. She was flanked by two nurses who had brought her from the hospital for the trial. Everyone at the hospital was rooting for them.

"We are going to talk to the police" Yami explained quickly. When Yugi's looked concerned he continued, "They said they want our help to catch Brian."

Yugi didn't say anything else but nodded. After a quick hug Yami said good bye and ran after their friends.

"What do you want us to do?" Malik blurted out when they had all been seated.

Mr. Morson waved his hand, "First I need you to be strait with me. Are you trying it implement my clients in the kidnapping of Yugi?"

"I have already explained this to you," The prosecutor said with a frown, "No I am not here to implicate your clients in the kidnapping of Yugi or in any other offense. I am simply asking for their help to locate the kidnapper of Yugi and to help bring a convicted criminal back behind bars."

"What do you want us to do?" Yami asked this time. Everyone in the room was on edge waiting to see how they could help bring Brian to justice.

"I have information that tells me that some of my men are not on our side. You will have a group of my men, including the ones I believe are helping Brian, who will be your 'protection'. I want you to help me flush out the men who are working for him and I will take it from there. We will bring Brian back together."

"How would we do this?," Yami asked.

Malik rolled her eyes, "Your girl is a magnet for danger. They probably want us to hang out with her and let her be kidnapped."

"Why do you want these three there?" Mr. Morson asked.

The prosecutor shook his head, "I have never seen anyone work the way the three of you did. Malik I saw through the videos at the hospital how quickly you were able to get through the hospital's security and find out where the young lady went. And Ryou, I saw the way you rushed off to save the girl like you already had a plan."

"Thank you sir. We were only trying to help but I'm afraid we won't be able to do it," Ryou explained.

"I agree with Ryou," Malik said looking sad.

The prosecutor looked confused, "Why would you not want to help with the investigation. The two of you are better trained than any of the men on my team."

"You see sir," Ryou explained, "We are not the ones with the knowledge. There are other personalities in our heads that have the knowledge to do those things. If we were to try to help you it would only end in disaster."

The prosecutor rubbed his face looking stressed, "I don't know if you are kidding or what kind of games you are trying to pull at the moment but I don't like it. I truly need your help."

"They aren't playing any games sir," Yami spoke up, "They really do have other people in their heads. That is why they couldn't recall what happened the night Yugi was kidnapped from the hospital. They were not mentally present for the situation."

The prosecutor looked at Ryou and Malik searching for any sign that they were trying to pull a prank. When he saw the sincerity in their eyes he grimaced, "It's no wonder we were unable to capture the bad guys, even the good guys aren't sane."

"Would you like to meet our other personalities?" Ryou questioned.

The Prosecutor nodded, "It would be for the best if I knew what I was dealing with when it comes to you two. How is this going to work?"

Ryou sighed and glanced at Malik who had been very quiet through the entire interaction, "We will have to wait until tonight. They only come out when we are sleeping."

"Both of you?" The prosecutor asked glancing between Ryou and Malik."

Malik nodded, "Yes, both of our personalities only come out when we are sleeping."

"And why is that?"

"No one knows for sure. I think it would be best if we stopped questioning my clients for the moment. They have had a hard day so far," Mr. Manson explained when both Ryou and Malik seemed to be getting a little stressed.

"Of course," the prosecutor said with a nod, "And I'm sure Yami would like to see his fiancé. I saw you go to her after the trial but there wasn't much time for the two of you to catch up."

Yami brightened at the news, "Thank you sir. With all of the commotion going on I didn't want to go and see her if all I would do was worry her. I feel bad for neglecting her."

"I'm sure Yugi will understand. You were trying to help us," Ryou said with a reassuring smile.

Yami blinked in surprise at the white-haired woman. Over the years that he had been with Yugi he had not met another person who was quite like her. Over the years Ryou had shown that she was a very shy and almost skittish individual but over the past few days she had shown that she was anything but. She was a very confident individual who cared very deeply for all of the people in her life. Yami was aware that Ryou had only just recently found out she had the separate personality in her head but it was almost like that personality was bleeding over into her life and giving her the confidence she needed.

"Let's get going guys," Malik said. She was already half way out of the room following the prosecutor and Mr. Manson to one of their cars. They were heading to the hospital as a group. The prosecutor wanted to come along because it was getting late, already 7 pm and he wanted to see Ryou and Malik when their other personalities took over that night. He wanted to interview them to see how they differ and if they could be trusted.

"We are coming," Ryou called turning to follow Malik out of the room. She had been staring back at Yami, "What's wrong?" she asked the shorter man.

Yami shook his head, "Nothing is wrong, I just realized how much you have changed."

"Changed?" Ryou questioned cocking her head to the side.

Yami nodded, "Yep, you are much more confident now. Only a few days ago you were worried about someone sneaking into your house and trying to kill you and now look at you. You stood up and stared down the prosecutor at your trial. You are helping the police find a kidnapper and you are protecting the people you love. You have grown so much in this short time."

"Well thank you Yami but I don't think it is growth," Ryou said with a frown, "I'm afraid that Bakura and I no longer have a wall up between us. He can hear and experience everything going on around us right now and is telling me what I should and shouldn't do. He is very good at taking care of others and has the confidence. I'm somehow feeding off of it."

"I have a feeling that you are wrong," Yami stated grabbing ahold of Ryou's arm to stop her from following the others. This was important for her to hear. "You might have started off feeding off of Bakura's confidence, but he was never a carrying individual. If he was then he wouldn't have drugged me and taken Yugi."

"But he was the one who tried to save Yugi after the car crash," Ryou interjected.

"Then he is feeding off of your kindness. You are a wonderful person and I am sure that he wants to be more like you," Yami stated with a smile. Ryou still seemed to not believe him but she didn't say anything more. The two could hear the other three people calling for them to hurry so they dropped the conversation and caught up with the others.

"Yami you are here," Yugi squealed when here fiancé walked through the door of her hospital room. She was seated on her bed with a tray in front of her with a board game sitting on it. One of the nurses was seated in a chair next to her trying to figure out where she was going to move next.

"Hey little one, are you distracting this poor woman from her duties," Yami asked walking over to Yugi and giving her a quick kiss.

Yugi smile sheepishly, "She said I looked bored and offered to play a game with me during her break."

"Don't worry Yami, I am also here to double check that Yugi here is in good health and ready to go home soon," the nurse said with a smile before making her next move.

"Don't lie for her. I know Yugi here likes to take up people's time," Yami said playfully. Yugi could only smile back in amusement. He wasn't wrong.

"Only because I like talking to people unlike someone I know," Yugi shot back.

"She is flirting with Yami. She must be feeling better," Ryou screamed excitedly effectively breaking off their little game.

"Ryou, I'm not flirting," Yugi exclaimed blushing madly at being caught.

"It's okay Yugi, we all know you missed Yami," Malik said with a smile.

"You guys," Yugi groaned. Yami smiled happily at Yugi, Ryou, and Malik as the two women teased his fiancé.

"Okay guys I think that is enough excitement for one day," Yami said to get everyone's attention.

"Actually, I have a little more excitement for the four of you," a police officer who had tried to stop them from chasing after Yugi and got them all thrown in jail, said walking into the room. Instantly Yami, Ryou, and Malik were warry of the officer as he glared at them all. "I am in charge of taking Yugi to a safe house. The hospital is officially discharging her tonight."

"What do you mean a fucking safe house? I thought we were going to help you idiots find Brian," Bakura demanded. Ryou had gone from being her sweet cheerful self to this angry person glaring at the officer.

"Is this what you were talking about?" The prosecutor asked. He had just walked into the room. He had been in the hallway talking to a few of the officers.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I want you to meet Bakura. He is the other personality living within Ryou."

"You mean other soul. We are two souls trapped in one body," Bakura cut in then glared at Yami, "I heard that comment you made about me being a horrible person. You are such an ass."

Yami shrugged, "But sometimes you are. I never met you before the wall between you and Ryou disappeared so I don't know if you were different or not."

"No, he was still an ass," Marik cut in.

"Hey Marik," Yugi said waving at the male soul trapped in her friend's body.

"Hey little shrimp," Marik replied with a smirk. Unlike Yami who would get annoyed at the comment Yugi just smiled brightly at him.

"How are you Marik?" Yami asked the man standing before him stretching. The sun had just gone down and after all the excitement of the day he could only guess that Malik had decide to give up control so she could rest of a few hours and let the man who really knew computers talk to the officer.

"Hey shorty, man does it feel good to be back in control." Marik stated simply.

"You mean you are the entity that is controlling that poor woman's body while she sleeps?" The prosecutor asked in a slightly shaky voice pointing at Marik.

Marik looked over at him in a bored manner before flashing a big smile, "So now I'm controlling the other me? Awesome!"

"They both switched?" The officer asked again.

Yugi nodded, "Yep, these two are Bakura and Marik. We call them the darker halves, but they are in no way controlling the other two. As far as we are aware, they take control when the other two are asleep. I'm assuming the stress from the trial was very tiring so the other two had to take a little nap."

"How the hell did these two win the trial?" The officer who was now in charge of taking them to the safe house asked no one in particular. It was as if he was talking to himself.

"They had one hell of a Lawyer," Mr. Morson said with a large smile pointing at himself.

"You should start working for us," The prosecutor said looking just as lost.

"I only work for the assets of Kaiba corporation."

"I still can't believe that my boss sent you to help me and my friends," Yami said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Actually, now that I have the masterminds behind the technical aspect of this team I am here to offer the two of you positions at Kaiba Corp. You will receive full benefits and you will get double whatever salary you are currently getting at your jobs," Mr. Morson explained speaking to Marik and Bakura.

The two men looked at each other with blank expressions before shrugging, "Sure, why not." They said in unison.

"Oh man this night keeps getting better and better," the officer said sarcastically while slapping his forehead.

"Do you have a problem with the way Kaiba Corp. does business?" Mr. Morson asked.

The officer shook his head quickly, "No, I have no issues with any of you I just can't believe that I will be working with you all. I'm afraid we aren't going to get much done."

"After this transaction we will be 100% yours," Mr. Morson said with a pleasant smile.

The officer frowned but gestured for them to continue. The prosecutor had continued to be silent. He was ready to get down to business.

"What about our lighter halves. Why didn't you offer the position to them?" Bakura asked.

Mr. Morson shrugged," Mr. Kaiba named the two of you specifically so I thought it would be best to ask you. If you would like I would be more than willing to talk to the other two when they are available again."

"We will do it," Marik said before Bakura could open his mouth. When Bakura shot him a disgruntled look he shrugged, "What, I think it is about time we actually used our knowledge for something useful. I like annoying Malik, but it is getting old."

Bakura thought for a moment and finally nodded, "Yeah, I guess he is right. We were bored before but after talking to the two midgets over there I think we have finally figure out what we like to do."

"Who are you calling a midget," Yami growled kind of annoyed. He hadn't let the small comments bother him so far but now he was being lumped with Yugi who was definitely much shorter than he was.

"You, you midget," Marik replied with a glare just daring Yami to say something back.

"I think that is enough of the short jokes for now," Mr. Morson said trying to appease all of the men in the room.

"Right, don't let the comments get to you Yami," Yugi said with a cheerful smile. It felt nice to hear someone else getting the jokes too, but she would never admit that to Yami.

"Yes little one," Yami said with a sigh.

"Whipped midget," Marik muttered under his breath just loud enough for Yami to hear.

"That's enough out of you," Bakura said grabbing Marik by the ear before Yami could attack him.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Marik growled when he was finally able to detach his ear from Bakura's pinchers.

"He is on our side right now; do you really want to change that?" Bakura asked.

Marik only glared in response. He didn't like being told what to do especially not by Bakura.

"Can we move on now," The officer asked when it seemed like Marik and Bakura were going to start going after each other effectively stopping any further violence.

"I see no reason to delay," Mr. Morson said moving to place himself between Bakura and Marik as if they were small children who needed to be separated, "What did you need us to do?"

"Well we will need to get Yugi out of the hospital. Brian's team will be waiting for a moment of weakness so they can attack. We will be moving Yugi from here to a safe house right after she is released. We are hoping that we can get away before Brian's men know that she is gone," The officer explained to the people in the room.

"What do you think little girl?" Bakura asked now looking at Yugi. She had been silent throughout the entire exchange and he was curious how she felt about it

Yugi nodded, "I think that is a good idea. My paperwork should be coming in in just a few minutes. Will we be ready then?"

The officer was a little surprised that she was willing to help but nodded, "Yes, all of the officers are already on standby. We will need to get Bakura and Marik into position and then we will be ready to go."

"Don't you think we should be with Yugi?" Bakura asked, "We came into the hospital with Yami and it would seem kind of suspicious if we didn't leave with them as well."

The officer seemed to think for a moment before nodding, "You are right. We will have the three of you leave the hospital with Yugi and then the three of you will get into your car and follow the police car we will have Yugi in. We will get you a laptop in case something goes wrong so you will be able to track Yugi."

Yami nodded, "I think that will work. That way we can keep a closer eye on Yugi and I would feel much more comfortable that way."

"We agree too," Marik said after glance at Bakura. They both felt that the idea still was not amazing, but it was better than letting Yugi go on her own into the unknown.

"Thanks guys," Yugi said with a reserved smile. She still felt bad that the others were trying to protect her all the time and the fact that they had all spent time in jail while she was in the hospital. She didn't know what she would do without them.


	16. Chapter 16

"We will have a car waiting outside for you Yugi when you are ready to leave. Let one of the officers know before you start heading downstairs," An officer said with a small smile before slipping out of the room so she could fill out her paperwork and get ready to go. The nurse had already come by to make sure she was ready to go. She just had to sign the last few papers so that she could be released.

"I just need a few signatures from you and you will be all set to go. Are you excited to leave?" the nurse asked pulling out a computer pad for her to sign and a few papers that he need to explain for the rest of her at home recovery plan.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah I can't wait to get home and spend a nice relaxing night with my fiancé and friends." She smiled over at the other three occupants of the room when she said this. Instantly Yami's mind went to the different movies they had at home that Yugi might want to watch when all of this was said and done. He didn't want to think about what would happen if it turned out that Brian won and Yugi would disappear from him forever.

"Well it is certainly nice of your friends to come and pick you up. I'm sure they have all been dying to spend some time with you." The nurse said with a small smile.

"Yes we are," Yami confirmed as Yugi finished signing. A few minutes later the nurse was done explaining the different stretches and food restriction Yugi had while she waited for her body to adjust to normal life and the four of them were heading out of the building.

As soon as they stepped outside of the room the officers that were stationed by Yugi's room flanked them. The two officers followed the group as they made their way into the elevator and then finally out of the hospital. The officer from before was outside waiting for them with the car. He was all business now, not even a smile at seeing the young woman graced his face.

"Are we ready?" The officer asked into his walkie. A scratchy voice responded giving the okay. The officer turned to the group and started giving orders, "Okay I need Ryou and Malik to take Yami to his car. An officer will be there who will be riding with the three of you. They will keep you informed on Yugi's location as well as her wellbeing as we make our way to the safe house."

The group nodded and after a quick hug from Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Yami were on their way to Yami's car. He would be driving so that the other two would be able to concentrate on what was happening around them.

"Are you Yami?" A new officer asked as they approached Yami's car. The officer was standing in front of his car waiting for the trio to arrive.

"Yes I am," Yami said holding out his hand for the officer to shake. After the four of them said their hellos the walkie on the officer's shoulder started buzzing and they could hear the voice of the officer with Yugi call for them.

"We are on our way to the front entrance now," the officer responded. Yami took that as his que to unlock the car and get everyone in.

"We will just be following the police car right?" Yami confirmed.

The officer nodded, "Yes, the four of us will follow the car with Yugi in it until we reach our destination."

"Do you know where exactly that is? What happens if we get separated from their car?" Yami asked. He had looked out the window of the hospital when they were moving Yugi and traffic seemed to be pretty bad. He trusted Bakura and Marik to be able to keep track of Yugi but there was always the chance they could get separated.

"I don't really have any idea where we are going. They didn't want to tell me too much information

"I thought everyone on the team was informed of the location. The way you are talking makes me think you don't have any ideas," It was Marik's turn to question the officer. He seemed kind of suspicious. While he was explaining everything he seemed to be giving only the bare minimum of information. Almost to the point it seemed like he didn't know what was going on.

"What exactly is going on?" Yami asked before the officer could respond.

In the blink of an eye the officer had drawn his gun and was pointing it at Yami's head, "No one move," He shouted with authority at Marik and Bakura who were both glaring from the back seat.

"So he really did infiltrate the police force. How much are you getting paid to help the bastard?" Marik asked glaring at the fake officer without flinching.

"Careful Marik," Bakura muttered. Yami was still frozen in shock at the gun that was pointed at his head.

Instead of answering the officer grabbed his walkie off of his shoulder again and spoke into, "Cat is out of the bag. Repeat, the cat is out of the bag."

"Oh come on, you couldn't think of something that was a little more clever?" Marik groaned in annoyance. At least when he made up codes, he made them catchy or interesting. That was just stupid.

"Shut up," the officer growled cocking the gun that he was still pointing at Yami.

The walkie crackled to life before Marik or Bakura could say anything else, "Copy cat. Cat is now leaving for point B."

"That one was even worse," Marik muttered under his breath.

"What are you going to do with us?" Yami asked. He hadn't been shot yet and if it was going to happen then he at least wanted to know what was going on.

"You three will be waiting here while we take little Yugi to meet the boss," The rogue officer explained.

"And if we refuse?" Marik asked annoyed. He was a little hot headed and still not used to being on the good side.

"If you refuse then you can say goodbye to your friend here," the officer said with a smile and a gesture toward Yami.

"Marik, we are in a situation here. You need to calm down," Bakura stated while putting a hand on Marik's shoulder. The gesture could have been one of comfort but the tight grip he had on the other man showed that Bakura was trying to make sure his friend didn't try to do something stupid. The entire time Bakura was watching the officer, never taking his eyes away, while he tried to figure out a weak spot on the man so that he might be able to take him down.

"And what about that other officer, the one who came into Yugi's hospital room? Is he working for Brian too?" Bakura asked. He needed to know who was in on the operation before he could decide what he was going to do next.

The rogue officer laughed, "Naw, that guy was just one of the higher up's lackies. He doesn't have a clue what's going on. More than likely he is with that little girl of yours now cowering behind her while my partners drive the two of them to the rendezvous point."

"So, this corruption of the government extends above your head then," Bakura said. It wasn't a question it was a statement, but the officer seemed to think he was asking.

"Yup, Brian has a hold of the police force in this town. It was a shame his plan to get you all thrown in jail didn't go through. I guess Kaiba Corp is more powerful than we thought."

"Then shouldn't you be afraid?" Yami asked. He still had the gun pointed at his head, but the officer seemed more interested in telling them about his friends than about killing any one of them.

"Of Kaiba Corp? Are you stupid? I am a police officer. There is no way that Kaiba Corp would be able to take us down," The officer said as if they were all stupid.

"I thought you just said that they were able to get us out of the jail that you guys wanted to put us into," Yami asked again.

The officer's eyes darkened, "Yes that is true but that was only because the judge in your cases was weak. They have since been dealt with," The officer said with a shrug.

"You mean you killed them," Marik corrected. Bakura still had his hand on Marik's shoulder and it was only that touch that kept him from jumping over the front seat and attacking the officer.

The officer nodded and an amused glint crossed his eyes as he saw how upset this news made Marik. "Does that make you sad," The officer taunted him, "I don't understand why you would be so upset. After all, haven't you killed multiple people over the past few years? Isn't the fact that that body isn't actually yours the only reason why you have never actually joined forces with one of the gangs in this country. It would be so easy for you to slip back into that old role and just help us out. What do you say? Do you want to kill this guy?" He asked gesturing toward Yami with his gun.

Marik's expression blanked for a moment before a wide grin cut across his face, "You know what, you are right. I miss killing people and this guy," Here he gestured to Bakura, "Has gone completely soft on me. He was in the same position I was in so it only made sense at the time that we team up, but he suddenly decided that he couldn't handle it anymore and turned to the other side. The side that believe all of the lies and lets the government dictate what he does. Hand me the gun," Marik said with a sadistic smile pointed at Yami.

"What," Yami asked in shock. He couldn't form a sentence as he watched his friend turn on him. Bakura was too shocked by the sudden change in his friend to stop him as he slid out from under his grip and reached for the gun the officer was holding.

"That's what I thought," The officer said with a smirk as he handed the gun over to Marik.

"What are you doing," Bakura finally asked when the shock of the situation seemed to wear off. He still hadn't tried to stop Marik as he slid between the seats and grabbed the gun.

"Something I should have done long ago," Marik stated as he grabbed the gun and promptly turned it on the officer. Before the officer could register what was happening Marik pulled the trigger.

The bang of the gun going off was defining in the small space of Yami's car, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of the officer screaming in pain.

"What the hell," the officer said through gritted teeth. He had on a bullet proof vest but Marik had aimed slightly below it and caught the officer in his exposed lower stomach.

"I need you and everyone else to understand that I never just follow another person. I am my own person, but I surround myself with people that truly care about me and my wellbeing. If you think you can do a better job than either of the men sitting around us in this car then you can try but if you are going to pull this shit about you thinking you know me more than the people that I have spent the past few days with then I think you are sorely mistaken." Here Marik punched the guy in the face.

"I think that was a little over kill," Bakura muttered looking around the seat at the rogue officer who was now laying across the front seat bleeding all over the upholstery.

"Sorry about your car Yami," Marik muttered checking his hand to make sure he didn't break it when he punched the cop.

"Don't worry about it," Yami waved his apology off, "Now what do we do? We don't know how to find Yugi and I'm sure the other car has left the hospital by now.

"Give me a minute," Bakura said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. He came around the side of the car and pulled the officer out and threw him on the ground.

"Where are they taking Yugi," Bakura asked calmly.

"I don't know," The officer replied quickly. A little to quickly.

"Where are they taking her," Bakura asked again this time with a punch to the man's face. The same spot Marik had punch him a moment earlier. The officer groaned but didn't say anything else.

"You are making this much harder than it needs to be," Bakura stated in a monotone voice. The truth was that he had never liked hurting people, so he always had to shut himself down in order to do his job. He had only started down the path he had because there was a voice in his head that told him what he should be doing. He later found out that it was Ryou dreaming and that he was picking up on memories that the kid had, memories he had blocked.

"Okay fine," the officer said around a mouth full of blood. "They are going into the woods outside of town. Head 3 miles north west and then follow the dirt road until you reach a small cabin."

"Alright you will be leading us there," Bakura said already hauling the large man back up onto his feet and stuffing him back into the bloody passenger seat of Yami's car.

"What? I gave you the directions why do you need me to go with you?" He asked starting to panic.

"Because we don't trust you," Marik stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But the boss will kill me if he sees that I brought you to him," the man pleaded.

"And if you don't show us how to get there, we are going to kill you," Marik threatened.

"Careful now, we don't want you dying from blood loss either," Bakura said next when the man seemed to be hyperventilating.

"If you stay calm and take us to where Yugi is we will try our hardest to make sure you survive tonight," Yami said in a calm voice. He had let the other two do the majority of the threatening and violence because he still wasn't comfortable with it, but he also didn't want to kill this guy.

"Can you promise me that I will survive?" the man asked.

"Dude we can't even guarantee that the three of us will survive the night let alone you," Marik stated bluntly. It was true. There was a good possibility that one or all of them would be killed. They didn't know who was on their side and who wanted them dead.

Before the man could say anything else Marik slammed the door on him and pushed his way into the back seat beside Bakura, "It is time to head out. If you don't get us there, I will personally make sure you die before the sun comes up," Marik stated with a glare.

The officer gulped and nodded but didn't say anything as Yami made his way out of the parking garage. They were all silent as Yami drove down the street past the front entrance to the hospital where he had left Yugi and the officer who was helping them. He could only hope that the officer was really on their side and was strong enough to help Yugi when they reached Brian.

"Turn left," The officer in his passenger seat said pointing in the direction he wanted Yami to go with a shaky hand.

"Will you be okay?" Yami asked in concern when he saw the blood coating the man's hand. He could smell the blood that had already soaked into his front seat and the man didn't seem as animated as he had previously been. At first Yami had thought it was because the man had resigned himself to helping them, but it seemed now that he was losing a lot of blood.

"Besides for the spots that are dancing in front of my eyes I am just peachy," The officer growled back with little malice in his voice.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked poking his head through the front seats to look at the officer.

"I think he is losing too much blood. Is there anything we can do to stop the bleeding?" Yami asked while keeping his eyes on the road. They had just left the lights of the city and were hurling through one of the back roads in the woods. They still hadn't made it to the dirt road the man had been talking about, but he was still worried about deer that might pop up.

"Do you have a medical kit in here?" Bakura asked.

Yami shook his head, "No I don't carry one."

"Really?" the two in the back seat asked, "Your fiancé is a magnet for danger, and you don't carry a first aid kit with you?"

"I can normally keep her out of danger," Yami said with a shrug. After all of this there was no way he was going to deny that she was a magnet for danger.

"What about a blanket or something? We need something we can place against the wound that will soak up some of the blood and that we can use to apply pressure," Bakura explained.

"Check the floor back there," Yami said, "There should be a blanket."

Bakura rifled through the floor of the back seat. It was dark out and difficult for him to see but he eventually felt the soft fabric of a blanket under his fingers. "Found it," He declared as he pushed the blanket between the front seats under Marik.

"This is going to hurt," Marik said before placing the blanket rather roughly against the officers wound. He howled in pain but in the closed space he was unable to move away from the blanket.

"You are such a baby," Marik said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Be nice, he is in pain," Yami said when the officer stopped howling.

"He deserves it," Marik replied.

"No one ever deserves this, he just made some bad choices," Yami replied.

* * *

I'm sorry for all of the errors. I haven't had that much time to edit recently so please let me know if anything doesn't make sense. Only 3 more chapters to go I think before this story is over. Please let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Two officer were already seated in the police car when Yugi and the officer who escorted her out of the hospital said good bye to Yami. "What is the status on the safe house?" the officer asked as they entered the back seat of the police car. Yugi toned out the rest of what the officers were saying as she watched Yami, Bakura, and Marik walked toward the parking garage where Yami had parked his car. She only tuned back into the conversation when the car suddenly pulled out of its spot in front of the building. It had been decided that they would wait for Yami to pull up behind them and he would follow in his own car. Her heartbeat started to accelerate when she realized that something was wrong.

"What are you doing? Go back to the front of the hospital and wait for Yami to arrive so he can follow us to the safe house," The officer demanded as the car pulled out on to the street and started to gain speed.

When the officer driving the car didn't respond the other officer sitting in the back with her demanded they pull over in a much louder voice. "Why the hell aren't you listening to me," the officer demanded of the two officers in the front seats. Neither officer turned around or acknowledged that he had spoken.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked when the officer beside her stopped yelling.

"It seems like we are going for a bit of a ride. I think these idiots might be working for Brian," the officer explained glaring at two in the front seat.

"What do we do now?" Yugi asked.

"For now, we wait. When we get to a point where we can escape, I will let you know and we will try to get out of the car. Just listen to me okay?" The officer explained. Yugi nodded before going quiet. She hoped that Yami was okay.

"Hey you two, we are here," one of the officers in the front said about an hour later. The officer who was helping Yugi had been looking for an opening to try to escape but none had come up. Now they were in the middle of the woods about an hour from town and the officer wasn't sure he would be able to get back to town if he was left alone.

"Do we have a plan," Yugi asked as the officers in the front of the car jumped out and came around the side.

The officer beside her shook his head, "The only thing I can think of it that if you see an opening to run for it. Don't worry about me but get out of here as quickly as you can."

Several emotions went through Yugi before she finally agreed, "Okay, I will run and try to get you help."

The officer shook his head as the door beside him was opened and the officer tried to pull him out, "Don't worry about me. These guys are working for Brian and I'm not sure how much more of the government in corrupt." Before Yugi could respond both she and the officer were dragged out of the car.

"Come on the boss wants to see you," the officer holding on to Yugi said with a small glare. He pulled her roughly towards the house.

"What does he want with me?" Yugi questioned as she tried to look back at the officer who had been with her.

The officer holding her scoffed, "The same thing he wanted the last time he got his hands on you."

"Why are you helping him?" Yugi asked next. The officer shrugged but didn't answer. It was almost as if he thought this was a game.

"Please don't take me in there," Yugi pleaded as they got closer to the door of the shack.

"I don't know why you are so against being with him. If I had someone who loved me as much as he loves you, I wouldn't let them go," The officer said glaring at Yugi.

"I have someone who loves me. That someone is Yami," Yugi said in a small voice.

"He doesn't really love you," the officer said as he roughly threw the door open.

"Boss I got her," The officer called into the well-lit space of the room.

"Finally," the voice that Yugi dreaded hearing replied happily. A second later Brian came into the room. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked over Yugi. She had changed out of the hospital gown she had been in for the past few weeks and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Hello little Yugi, aren't you glad to see me?" He asked when Yugi only stood in the center of the room glaring at him.

Yugi shook her head, "No, why am I here? Where is Yami, Bakura, and Marik?"

Brian lost his smile, "What do you mean where are they? I should be the only person you concern yourself with. I am the one who put in all of the effort so that we could be together."

"You don't love me. You might think that you do but you do not," Yugi replied with a sad smile. She hoped that she could convince him that he didn't love her but from the look that crossed his face she could see that she had not succeeded. Her comment caused him to go from giving her a semi-smile to glaring daggers.

"I am the only man who has ever loved you. I thought you would see that when I brought you to my room 2 years ago but you jumped and almost killed yourself when I went away," Brian seemed to be lost in his memories as he shook his head with a sad smile, "But this time I won't let that happen. You will remain with me always so that nothing bad can happen to you."

Yugi's blood ran cold at his declaration and she tried one last time to get him to release her, "Please Brian you know that I only want you and I to be happy but I can't do that if you don't let me go. There is someone else in the world who can give you the love that you deserve."

Brian shook his head again, "If you won't let me love you then I will be forced to lock you away again. I need you to understand that I am only doing this for your own good."

Before Yugi could respond she was pushed gently by the officer behind her toward a door off to the right of the room.

"Put her in her room and make sure nothing happens to her," Brian said walking back into the room he had just come from.

When Yugi was settled in her room the officer returned to the door to stand guard.

"Why are you helping him keep me here?" Yugi asked the officer.

"He has promised that he would protect you and that he only wants what is best for you. I think any man who is willing to protect the people he loves is a man that I should be following," The officer explained.

"But he doesn't love me," Yugi sighed realizing that she wasn't going to be able to talk any sense into the guy in front of her.

The officer came up and put his hand on her shoulder and waited until she looked up at him before saying, "He does love you and he will show you that tonight when he marries you."

Yugi's eyes widened, "Marries me? I will never agree to marry him."

The officer smiled, "You say that now but when it comes time you will agree."

"Never!" Yugi cried back ripping her shoulder from the officer and glaring daggers at him. He just smiled back at her and walked out of the room.

Yugi sat in the silence of the room shocked that she was going to be forced to marry the man who had her kidnapped. They were technically only a few weeks away from the wedding she was going to have with Yami. They had decided to wait until they were out of school and had good jobs before deciding to get married but now it seemed like that plan was backfiring on them. Brian was going to beat them to it. Yugi clenched her hands into fists and decided then and there that she would find a way out and stop Brian from attacking any other people.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Yami asked the officer in the seat beside him.

The officer started to nod but groaned in pain and chose instead to say, "Yes, this is the way I have taken to get to him many times."

"How much further?" Bakura asked from the back seat. He couldn't really see anything since Marik was between the seats holding pressure on the wound on the officer's belly and Yami and the officer were taking up the rest of the view of the front. They were still going through the woods, but they had left behind the concrete road for one made of dirt. It was well used and as such had a lot of potholes, so it was slow going for Yami's small car.

"Not much further," the officer squeezed out as they ran over a pothole and Marik fell slightly on him, putting a little extra pressure on his wound in the process.

After he said that the road opened slightly and the lights of 2 cars flashed on in front of them. Yami immediately pulled the car to a stop to see what the cars wanted.

"Looks like Brian knew you guys were going to come here," the officer muttered. He was in too much pain to really care that that meant he would probably be killed for leading them to the hideout. They all watched as a couple figures got out of the large trucks and walked over to the car.

"Get out of the car," one of the men, probably the guy in charge, demanded.

Marik was about to bark back at the guy but Bakura grabbed his arm and shook his head, "We don't know what they want so let's play along. They might take us to Yugi." Marik nodded back. The two of them were able to get the officer out of the car and onto the ground a few feet from the car before the men got to them. Yami had come around the to stand with his friends. They might be the souls of men, but they were trapped in the weak bodies of their women counterparts.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the man asked looking around Yami at the officer on the ground. "Tom, I thought we told you to keep these guys busy for a little while."

"I tried," the officer ground out. He was still bleeding, and it looked like he wouldn't be lasting too much longer without help.

"You didn't try hard enough," the man said as he grabbed his gun. None of our heroes were fast enough to stop the man as he fired a bullet strait into the officer, now know at Tom's, head.

He fell like a piece of lead into Bakura's arms. The three friends stared in utter shock at the man they had brought with them.

"What the hell, we promised we would keep him safe," Marik screeched turning on the man who had shot Tom.

"Not really my problem," the man said with a shrug as he turned to go back to his truck, "Now that that is taken care of, I need the three of you to follow me."

"And why the hell should we follow you?" Marik growled still glaring at the guy.

"Because I have your girl," He state simply, not turning to look at them.

"I don't want to say this, but we do need to follow him," Yami sighed starting to walk toward the guy.

"Wait Yami," Marik called making Yami turn toward him in question. Marik smiled at him and suddenly took off into the woods.

"Hey that guy is getting away," one off Brain's goons yelled pointing to were Marik disappeared into the trees.

"Let him go," The boss said back glaring instead at Bakura and Yami, "We got the one the boss wants." Bakura and Yami were rounded up and ushered into the back of one of the trucks and were driven to what the two could only assume was the hideout.

* * *

This was a horrible chapter but I couldn't seem to make it any better. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

In her room Yugi looked around for a possible way to escape. She looked at the only window in the room and found that there were bars on the outside of the windows.

She checked the floor to see if there were any loose boards she might be able to pry up. Though the place looked old the floor seemed relatively new and nothing would come lose.

Next, she checked the vents to see if she could fit through any of them. Even with her small stature she could not.

It seemed hopeless for her to escape as she looked around the room and only saw escape after escape route blocked. Brian had really upped his security. There was no way she would be able to get out of the room.

While she was looking over the room thinking about how screwed she was she noticed something shiny on the floor glinting off of the lamp light. Walking over to the item she discovered it was a safety pin. She found it odd that such an item was there. From the look of the building they were in, it seemed to be an old abandoned hunting cabin. The other room she had been in had no furniture and even the room she was in now was sparsely furnished. There was an old twin sized bed and an old storage closet. No other furnishing adorned the room.

After noticing the closet Yugi grew curious. She assumed that it would be empty but when she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to see it full of cleaning supplies. She realized that someone had come in and cleaned the room before her arrival and had left the supplies in the closet. A plan started to form in her head as she looked at all of the cleaning supplies. Yugi spent the next half hour looking at the different chemicals and the warnings on the labels to decide the best mixture to make in order to take out Brian or his goons.

* * *

"Hello there dear Yami," Brian exclaimed walking into the main room. Yami and Bakura had just been brought in by Brian's men.

"Where is Yugi?" Yami demanded.

Brian smiled slightly wider at the annoyance he could hear in Yami's voice, "My what an angry man you are. You are definitely not what little Yugi deserves. She needs a real man who can take care of her both physically and emotionally."

Yami glared at Brian, "If you so much as touch her I will destroy you."

"Ah, ah, ah," Brian said wagging his finger in front of Yami's face, "And here I thought I was being kind by inviting you to the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Bakura asked before Yami could. He had been silently stewing in his own hatred for the man before them.

Brian nodded, "Why yes, my wedding to my beautiful fiancé."

"You leave Yugi alone," Yami growled. He was shaking from the effort of not throwing himself across the room and ripping Brian's vocal cords out.

"I can provide so much more for her. She will never have to work another day in her life, and I will make sure that she is always protected," Brian claimed with a giant grin on his face.

"You can't possibly believe that you could give Yugi a better life than Yami can," Bakura stated matter of factly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Brian asked.

"Because he actually loves her and you do not," Bakura stated simply.

Brian's grin turned into a frown and then a glare, "You obviously don't know what love is."

"I have never experienced it firsthand but the way that Yami and Yugi act around each other is the closest thing to love that I have ever seen," Bakura stated.

"You are wrong and at my wedding you will see. The two of you will be my guests of honor and will sit in the front row," Brian replied brushing off the comment that Bakura had made.

"When is the wedding?" Bakura asked.

"In two hours. I wanted to give Yugi enough time to let it sink in and of course you know how long women take to get ready," Brian explained staring at Bakura and his womanly figure as if it was the most obvious reason. Yami and Bakura grimaced as Brian disappeared back into another room and they were dragged off to another room in the small cabin.

* * *

So I believe this is the shortest chapter in the entire story. I didn't want to go too far because the next chapter will be the last. We will finally find out what will happen to Yugi and the gang. I hope every has enjoyed this story. Please favorite and review if you like this story.


	19. Chapter 19

This is the last chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

2 hours later:

"Bakura and Yami were seated at the front of the room just as Brian had said. They were glaring at the the men who had joined them in the main room for the event. The back of the hall lead to the room that Yugi was being held in.

"What do you want to do?" Bakura whispered to Yami.

"When she gets to the front and they start reading their vows I want you to create a distraction and I will run in and grab Yugi. We will have to fight our way out of here. Are you willing to help me?" Yami asked.

"I chased after her kidnapper the first time, got myself sent to an insane asylum, and offered to help the police keep Yugi safe, if I wanted out, I think I would have told you by now," Bakura stated. Yami grinned back at him.

"If we survive this, I hope that we can actually be friends," Yami stated.

Bakura gave him a playful glare, "Don't be going soft on me Yami."

Before Yami could respond Music started playing and the door to the room Yugi was slowly opened. Everyone rose as Yugi walked out in a white dress. Yugi was small, smaller than most women so the dress that had been found for her to wear was almost falling off of her. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was being forced to marry Brian, Yami would have thought it was cute. She was glaring at Brian who happily stood at the other end of the room with a priest who looked like he wanted anything but to be there.

Yugi was led to the alter by one of the men who had brought them to the house. He had a disinterested blank look on his face as if he would also rather be anywhere but there, but he continued to lead Yuji to the front.

"When do you want to move?" Bakura asked. At that moment Yugi caught sight of both he and Yami sitting at the front. At first, she seemed surprised but that slowly changed to anger and then it was as if she resolved herself to do something. Her face changed from despair to complete conviction. Yami would have given anything in that moment to know what was going through her head.

When Yugi finally made it to the front of the room and stood before the priest and Brian she turned and smiled at him. A pang went through Yami at the smile, but he knew that she didn't care about Brian. The look she had when she came out of the room was enough to tell him that.

"Friends, family, coworkers, we are gathered here to witness the union of Brian and Yugi," the priest started, "Before we get much further into this, does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed?"

Everyone looked around but no one said anything, so he continued, "Okay, Brian has asked me to keep this brief so we will get straight to the point. Brian do you take Yugi to be your wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Brian said with a nod and a smile.

Turning to Yugi the priest gave her a sympathetic look and started her part of the wedding, "Yugi, do you take Brian to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Yugi took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry but I can't do this. I don't love you."

"If you do not marry me your precious friends will die," Brian replied with an angry glare. Yugi's eyes instantly fell to Yami and Bakura who sat watching her with sad eyes. Yami didn't look at her but shook his head no. Yugi instantly got what he was saying. He had a plan.

Yugi knew that she should let Yami handle this, but she felt that she could help. Brian was watching her waiting expectantly for herto say something. She opened her mouth as if she was about to answer him as she put her hand on one of the ruffles of her dress. Brian leaned in as if waiting for her to say something when she suddenly pulled a plastic glove out of a hidden pocket in the ruffles. It was full of different colored liquids that had been tied in to each of the fingers as well as the main body of the glove. It was so full it looked like it was about to burst. Though she was only about a foot away from Brian, close enough to easily touch him without moving, she threw the glove at him with all of her strength. The glove broke on impact and he was drench in all of the colorful liquids. He screamed in pain as the chemicals reacted with his skin. Within seconds his face was as red as a tomato.

"Someone get some water," One of the guys in the crowd yelled as they watched in horror and disbelief. Yugi took this moment to run to Yami and drag him towards the front door, Bakura followed only a few paces behind. Both men were just as shocked as the rest of the people in the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" the man guarding the door demanded as the three approached.

"We are getting out of this hell hole," Bakura replied running in front of the other two and slamming his body into the guards. The guard stumbled back just enough for Yugi to grab the door and throw it open. The cool crisp night air hit her warm body and she realized that she had just made it out of the clutches of the man who had been trying to destroy her life.

"Let's get out of here," Yami yelled. They could hear police sirens in the distance and over the trees they could make out the lights from the cars. Quickly they ran into the woods, Yugi hiking up her skirts to make it easier to run. They made it a few feet into the cover of the trees before the police cars appeared.

They stopped to look back at the camp when they heard officers calling for Brian to step out of the building.

"We know you have Yugi. Release her now or we will use force," One of the officers said over the loud speaker in his car.

"Is that Marik?" Bakura asked pointing to a man who was standing next to the officer.

"It is," Yami affirmed after a few seconds.

"Marik," Yugi called running out of the woods before the other men could stop her.

"Wait Yugi," Yami hissed but she was already in the clearing and running toward the blond-haired man.

"Shorty? What are you doing over there?" Marik asked putting his arms out just in time to catch her as she threw herself at him.

"We escaped but then we saw the cop cars," Yugi explained as Yami and Bakura both walked out of the bushes.

Marik glanced over at the two men and shook his head, "I told you you guys didn't need me."

"Yeah but boy are we glad to see you," Yami said with a sigh. The officer beside them called on the walkie the location of Yugi, Yami, and Bakura and the four friends watched as the officers rushed the building.

"We need to get you kids to somewhere safe," the officer with them said after the orders to go into the building were made.

"Where is safe?" Bakura asked.

"What do you mean?" The officer asked.

"Half of the guys in that building are officers. How do we know we can trust you?" Bakura asked. Yami had already put himself between the officer with them and Yugi. The guy had shown up with Marik but that didn't mean that the officer was really on their side.

The officer grimaced, "Yeah we got the call that a couple of our guys switched sides when Yugi and her entourage didn't appear at the safe house an hour ago. There are only a few of us right now because our commander didn't trust all of the boys. The people you see here right now are people that have shown their loyalty to the people of this country and not to some sick man. I am sorry that some of our own have turned to the side of evil and have caused so many problems for you guys."

Marik shrugged, "It's not the end of the world. We are all safe for now."

The officer nodded, "Now that we know what is going on, I need you all to trust me. I have been given orders to take you all to the safe house while we handle this situation."

"We understand and thank you," Yami said as he ushered Yugi into the back seat of the car. Bakura jumped in on the opposite side of the car so Yugi would be sandwiched between them.

"Yugi NO," Brian screamed coming out of the building. His face was redder than it had been and looked as if it had spread to his neck and hands. His clothes had burn marks and almost seemed to be disintegrating in some spots.

Before he could say anymore two officers jumped on him and forced him to the ground. Tears were coming out of his eyes as the officer drove them away from the scene.

3 months later:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said with a smile, "You may now kiss your bride."

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi in front of all of their friends and family. It had been a long three months. Brian had been hospitalized for severe burns and eventually moved into a high security prison where he was less likely to get out. Ryou and Malik both started work for Kaiba Corp alongside Yami. Yugi went back to work for the Museum and finally Yami and Yugi tied the knot. All of their friends and family where there for the event.

"I'm glad we did this," Yugi said while Yami and her were dancing later on in the night.

Yami pulled away from her a little to look at her, "You mean you weren't sure if you wanted to?"

"That's not what I mean," Yugi said while shaking her head, "I wasn't sure how I would feel but now that we are married, I feel very happy. You are the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Are you thinking about Brian?" Yami asked after a pause. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. He wanted to be with me, but he wanted me to be his slave. With you I can be myself."

"You mean your normal angelic self?" Yami asked with a smirk. Right before the wedding he had walked down a hallway of the church and had passed the room she had been in. All he could hear was her screaming about how the day was going to end badly and that no one was going to do what they were supposed to do. It was rather scary in Yami's opinion.

"Yep. I was sent from heaven just for you," Yugi said with a smile ignoring the jib.

"And I promise to always do everything I can to protect my angel." Yami said with a smile and a small kiss.

The End

* * *

So this the last of Yami and Yugi's story. I feel like I have tied up all of the lose ends but if anyone has any questions please let me know. This story has taken me years to finally decide to write and then several months to complete. I really enjoyed this adventure and I hope to see you all in my next story. I'm not sure what that will be but hopefully I will find out soon!


End file.
